


Water's Flame

by NightShadePoison



Series: Sea of Flames [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 48
Words: 48,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightShadePoison/pseuds/NightShadePoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought the pack was no more to me than potential allies in this fight,<br/>so then why am I becoming a part of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Building Trust

A roar erupts from the throat of the green eyed mutant startling his companion. April jumped at the sound and starred at her angry friend. Noticing April starring at him he turned on her.  
“What!” he snarled at her, sharp teeth bared and frills flashing. He continued to growl at her until he caught himself. Taking a deep breath he was able to rein in his anger though frustration still came through in his voice.  
“Sorry it's just-.” unable to find the words April stepped in.  
“It's fine, I know what you mean. Donnie has been half way across the world all this time and now, now he could be following just behind us.” Raph gives her a thankful grin and they continue looking for the missing mutant. Minuets turned to hours with no sigh of Donatello in the thick forest. Raphael looked down at the little map in his hands that he had been using to narrow down their search.  
Frustration bubbled up to the surface again and on a whim he scribbled out the entire map. Snapping the little book shut he gained the attention of April.

“The gods hate me, some people loose their wallet or their pocket knife but I manage to loose an entire dragon!” April watched in amusement as he slapped the tree branch in front of his face only for it to come swinging back around and smack him in the face. She giggled a little at his misfortune, as she was about to say something a little shimmer caught her attention. Looking around she noticed a little round thing sitting harmlessly on the ground.   
Curious her hand is engulfed in a feint white glow as well as the object. Bringing it up to eye level she is excited to see just what it is.  
“Raph!” Still holding his eye where the branch hit him he turned to her.  
“What?” he grumbled a bit, still mad at the tree. Without prompting an olive green scale floats in front of his face. It's only the size of a quarter but the little tear shaped scale is unmistakably Donatello's.  
“Do you know what this means!” April was elated this little scale is the only proof that Don was even in the forest to begin with. Raph shares her excitement and nods his pupils wide orbs. With renewed vigor they both explore every nook and cranny in their search for Donatello. The sun starts to fall further in the sky by the time they finally catch sight of the dragon.  
The first thing he notices is the sound of scraping. Signaling April to follow him he leads them to the top of a steep hill where the source of the sound is just on the other side. Slowing to a silent crawl they both peek over the ridge to see exactly the one they are looking for scraping himself against a tree. The little monkey picking at the plates on the dragon's back.   
Raph notices that the monkey has Donnie's mask tied around it's neck that alone distracts him from figuring out just why his altered brother is scraping his side on the tree. Fingering the little scale in her hands April notices all the other little glimmering scales at Don's feet with more joining the little pile. Smiling April motions for Raph to stay put, confused he nods and sits on the ground trusting that Donatello won't hurt her.  
Creeping down the hill April notices how the dragon's head lifts when he catches her sent. She watches as his pupils become slits and he crouches preparing to bolt. Seeing that she holds up her hands to show she has no weapons on her. She and Raph had both chosen to go weaponless so that they did not seem as great a threat to their brother.  
The dragon's pupils widen a bit when he takes sent of her, noticing the lack of metal on her allows him to relax his stance a bit though he is still prepared to run. April continues to draw ever closer to her once friend. Don's whole body tenses up when she gets within ten feet of him and slight panic makes her speak up.  
“You must be really itchy huh.” she states in a quiet voice. Slowing her pace to a snails speed she continues to grow ever closer to the tense dragon. She starts to talk to him in a quiet comforting voice her entire body relaxed trying to show that she trusted him entirely despite knowing that to him the had only just met.  
“Maybe I can help you?” she asks gently, lifting her hand to his snout now that she is within touching distance. She doesn't move after that, giving him the choice to take her offer, treating him like an intelligent creature rather than a stupid beast. Seeing the indecision in his eyes she looks away knowing that she won't be able to see the strike should he decide to bite her hand off.  
Time seems to freeze in those few seconds. Red and gold eyes stair at the human not human girl before him. Taking a big chance he presses his nose into her hand. Both April and Raphael released the breath they didn't release they were holding. Smiling the red headed teen ran her hand over the dragon's face scratching circles on his head scales falling to the ground. Pupils turn to large round orbs, frills lifting as he sat down and a deep rumble sounding from his chest.  
At first she was afraid that he was growling at her but when he didn't snap at her with his very sharp teeth she realized that he was purring. Her grin growing wider she placed her left hand on the other side of his face and started to vigorously scratch away at the shedding scales revealing fresh healthy looking new scales underneath. Moving along she caught the side of his neck and that his pupils widened even further and his frills lifted in surprise before leaning a lot of his weight into her touch her left hand slid under his chin and in a jolt of his entire body he simply collapsed into a happy puddle on the ground.   
She thought she had done something wrong until the sound of a happy coo eased her worries. The little monkey sat on her head playing with her braid as she returned to scratching off the shedding scales along the dragon's neck, forelegs, and sides. All of them falling into a heap on the ground. Raphael moved a little to get into a more comfortable position but accidentally bumped a bush making is shake.  
The sound startled his happy brother. Scrambling to his paws he grabbed the little monkey off of Aprils head with his teeth and leapt into the air his massive wings nearly blowing April back with the shear strength he put into flapping them. Neither of them could bring themselves to call out to him, they were much too taken away at the grace Donatello held in the air. Neither of them moved until the dragon had long disappeared from sight.   
Despite having lost him again neither April nor Raphael felt like it was all for nothing. Looking down to the pile of scales ranging in sizes from pinky nail to quarter size April began picking them up and placing them in her bag. Noticing this Raphael came down from his spot on the hill and gave off a questioning croon.  
“I think I can string these together to make some armor besides,” she said as she looked at a little flake of see though dark green from the dragons plating as it fell apart in her hands.  
“we can't leave all these for some random hiker to find.” Nodding in agreement the green eyed mutant helped her pick up each scale ignoring the plating flakes knowing those were too fragile to stay for long. After making sure all the scales were in April's bag they made their way back to the farm house in silence thinking about what they were going to do next time they found Donatello, and they knew they would see him soon.


	2. Gentalheart

I huff as I scratch at my neck with a hind leg. Shedding is not fun, I don't bother looking at Tantarone as he picks flakes off of the plating on my tail. Glancing at the fresh scales on my side I groan in regret. The itching comes back with a vengeance on my right foreleg and I start gnawing at the scales. What I wouldn't give to still be with that not-human female as she eased the itching so easily. It had felt so good, why did I have to fly away!  
I really want to go find her again if only all my old scales are gone. Now that I think about it, it's no wonder that the human friends stay with the fur-less creatures if their hands feel that nice. Tanta helps and all but scratching another isn't a monkeys thing. He'll pull and picks at the old scales but the scratching that humans do is much better.  
The itching on my foreleg settles as I get the last of the scales off it but that leaves three more legs and two wings that still itch like crazy. My wings itch more, moving them around I start to preen them with my beak. I really wish that I hadn't been startled back there, if I hadn't then I would still have the not-human taking care of the itching better than I am now.  
I look around the little cove that I destroyed, why did I come back here? It is rather safe and hidden isn't it. I think to myself and sigh at the thought. I frown as I think back to that not-human. She most centennially looked human but her sent makes her smell like something entirely different. Not only that she was treating me like I was more than an animal in her eyes.   
I growl at myself remembering how I had seriously considered biting her hand when it was so close to me. What made me nudge her hand anyway? I didn't want her to even be near me, what is it about the female that made me stay. She was so confusing, I don't know what she is or what it is about her that made me trust her.  
“So, what are we going to call that human female that you trusted?” I stop preening my wings and look back to Tanta, I honestly hadn't thought of that. We creatures don't necessarily have names, we don't need them but we do name one another often times the names being a characteristic. Tantarone and I am unusual, I was named by White-Coat and Tanta was named by Lady Gia. That not-human need a good not-human name as well.   
She did trust me, a large predator not to kill her, but her eyes held only gentle kindness, and eyes are the opening into the soul. That's it, I have a name for her.  
“Gentleheart, she is Gentleheart.” Tanta nods in agreement with the name for the kind not-human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating every Saturday.


	3. Scales and Fears

Raphael watched in mild interest as April tried to sew together the green and purple tear shaped scales. He smirked when her hand slipped and the thick needle slid right off. So far it had been ten minutes and she had only gotten holes through two scales, her bag was still full of the little things.  
“Having a hard time?” He taunted her and the deadpan look he received made him chuckle. The red haired teen sighed and put the needle and scale in her lap and stared at the only other person in the house.  
“Don't you have anything better to do.” She stated, Raph blinked and tapped the chair in thought. She sound drew April's eyes and noticing the very sharp claws gave her an idea. Raph smiled a bit, everyone else was outside, Master splinter was helping Michelangelo learn how to rely use his tail to his advantage and working on how to avoid accidentally poisoning anyone and Casey was currently chasing around Leo to get him to start learning how to fly.  
“Hm, no, no I don't have to be anywhere.” He told the blue eyed girl smugly figuring she would groan in aggravation and then go back to working on the scales. He wasn't prepared for a handful of scales surrounded by fabric.  
“Good, then you can help me by making the holes in the scales.” She told him, her voice just as smug as his was only a second ago. Toxic green eyes glared into pleased blue.  
“And how do you expect me to do that?” He growled lowly when her smirk only grew.  
“Well you have claws don't you? And if that doesn't work then you could always bite them, I'm not picky.” Raph's frills lifted as he bared his teeth at her. He didn't mind helping her but he was comfortable in his little nest on the chair and she was seated on the opposite side of the room.  
“I am not standing up to get these back to you.” he stated very firmly. April only laughed. A string on misty white materialized between the two occupants of the room.   
“You don't have to, just toss the scales you finish in the air and they'll just float over. I need the practice holding it together any way. Just focus on keeping the holes relatively small and the same size.”  
The green eyed mutant hummed and begrudgingly nodded. Taking a scale he was surprised at the force he needed to apply to pierce it if he didn't have really strong and extremely sharp claws. He figured it was the equivalent of what it took to pierce a thin sheet of metal with his sia. Fingering the surface of the scale he noticed just how smooth it was, he also noticed that the larger end of the scale was probably really sharp at one point but was dulled over time. Keeping his observations in mind he tossed it into the mist and watched at it traveled over to the waiting human at the other end of the room. Knowing that he moved on to the other scales.  
Outside Leonardo had only just given Casey the slip. The blue eyed mutant sighed as he continued to walk though the forest. It had taken him nearly two hours to loose the larger teen. Leo smiled a little, he guessed living with ninja's had made him more prescriptive than others. His grin vanished at the thought of flying, it sounded fun and all but remembering what it was like to just drop with his wings floundering uselessly, he shuddered involuntarily as the memory raced through his mind.  
No, he didn't want to go through that again. Looking around for the first time since he lost Casey Leo stopped and realized he was in an absolutely gorgeous clearing. Bright green, knee high grass with purple flowers scattered all around swayed in the wind lifting the heavenly sent of the orchids into the air. The sound of birds singing echoed all around, only adding to the beauty.  
The bright sun warmed his scales and skin. He watched as a flock of blue jays erupted from the trees and into the sky. Mesmerized by the sight he didn't notice when his wings slowly lifted, their transparent membrane catching the light and showering the grass around him in an ethereal blue glow. They fluttered slightly, almost aching from the need to be used.  
The blue eyed mutant didn't know how long he stood there like that for but the sound of a low rumbling growl made him jump in fright. Wings fluttered quickly holding him in the air but being unbalanced he plummeted to the ground vanishing amidst the grass and flowers.   
Groaning from the unexpected impact he sat up on his knees. Warm air rushed over his face that smelled of blood made him freeze. Ever so slowly he looked up only to come face to face with the sight of long sharp teeth and blood red eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so we have some intresting new properties of Aquafire/Donatello's scales as well as Leo's fear coming up again.  
> On another note I finished the picture with Aquafire helping Leo and the others back to the farm house so if you want to see it then go here~  
> http://firebeam97.deviantart.com/art/Trek-to-the-Farmhouse-583374557  
> So someone else needs to suggest a scene that they want to see and I will draw it, it doesn't matter when it happened in the story.  
> Other than that expect a new one in exactly one week.


	4. Beta

Licking the blood off my beak I look at the remains of the little fast runner that I caught, nothing more than blood on my paws. Smiling I take to licking them clean off the sweet liquid. Today has been a wonderful day, I got the last of my old scales off, caught some food, am listening to something crashing through the forest, enjoying the warm su- wait. Crashing through the forest?   
Raising my head my frill lifts and the sound of someone stepping through a lot of grass becomes much more clear. Suddenly the sound stops and my curiosity peaks when the sound suddenly stops. Hoisting my self onto my freshly cleaned paws I follow the sent of what I think is a member of that pack.   
Looking around I check to be sure that Tanta won't suddenly get back from his hunt for food and spook the pack member. Not seeing or hearing him I continue on to tracking the sound. Coming to a clearing I stop moving just to observe the scene in front of me.  
I notice that it is a male member of the pack, more specifically the one that I helped back from the outworlders nest. He is simply standing there, all four of his wings erect casting the world around him in a breathtaking blue glow, they flutter every now and then fooling me into thinking he's going to take off at any second. Tilting my head to the side in confusion I croon gently to him in question. I take a surprised step back when he suddenly jumps into the air.  
His wings vibrate quickly but something is very wrong. His whole body goes stiff as a look of fear plants itself on his face and he drops like a rock to the ground. Creeping forward I lean my head down to his level in amusement. He starts to sit up and I huff, in a slight laugh. I become really confused when his body goes very stiff, nothing I have done so far would cause any reptile to prepare for an attack, then again, these reptiles seem to have no sense what they are.  
Patiently I wait for him as he slowly lifts his head, as soon as his blue eyes lock with mine everything about him screams caution and fear. We stay for several uncomfortable minuets before I sit down with a sigh and he flinches.  
~Now what?~ I coo at him, he only becomes even more frightened, wow this male is easily spooked, but it is getting old and fast.   
~Calm down Beta I have no intention of harming you.~ Unfortunately, words don't seem to work with what I have concluded as the Beta of the pack. How am I supposed to make this young pack member see that I have don't care for hurting him. Rolling my eyes I lower all my frills and press my wings into my back. I lower my neck and curl my back, making sure my tail is moving held still.  
Surly he can recognize a submissive, non threatening stance. Then again, if the way he he is trying to subtly move into a defensive position says anything then I am dealing with a true human raised pack. Groaning I lift my haunches into the air, curling my back and extending my wings as far out at they can go. With a puff of smoke I flop to the ground and lower my head onto my crossed fore paws.  
If the Beta wants to interact with me then he's going to have to calm down first. Really his inability to read one's body language is concerning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's another short one, does anyone want to guess what Aquafire/Donnie is going to do with Leo? I would love to here what you guys can come up with. Other than that If anyone wants to see a particular scene from either story then tell me and I will draw it.  
> Anyway enjoy the chapter and expect another one in exactly one week.


	5. Wait, Inferno?

“So, you're not going to fry me?” Leo asked hesitantly to the seemingly napping dragon. He leaned back in shock when one of the reptiles opened and stared at him with a look that almost seem to say 'No kidding'. Leo relaxed a little, and didn't jump when the green monster sat back up. It opened it's mouth giving him a good view of it's extremely sharp teeth before it closed its jaw with a snap, as if thinking better.  
The green and purple scaled creature stood up all the way and circled around him to his back. Leo didn't dare move as it ever so gently nosed his wings. A quiet hiss made him jump up and spin around in fright. The dragon had it's eyes crossed trying to look at it's nose and just below the plating was a small cut that glistened red.   
The cut was shallow and the wound had practically stopped bleeding already. Leo smiled as he tried not to laugh at the large reptile as it kept leaning it's head back as if hoping to see the small wound. It's pupils wide orbs making it seem much younger than he had first assumed.  
“Y-yea my wings-s are kind of s-s-sharp.” He managed to laugh out, refusing to call it giggling. The dragon stopped trying to look at the cut and seemed to smile at him. It made a false swipe at his foot and Leo stepped and retaliated with an attempted tail strike to the dragons head, who elegantly dodged it. Leo marveled at that, with his new wings and tail all that he had worked for, all that grace he held as a warrior seemed to vanish. Yet this four legged creature that came out of nowhere was just naturally moved with that same grace.  
Deriding to test the animal Leo continued to egg it on into a spar. Leo couldn't help but admire the reptile, every last movement was with purpose. Not even the slightest twist of it's tail seemed to be without reason. Every time he attempted to strike the dragon he was redirected. Not once had he landed a solid blow. Blue eyes widened when he realized that the green and purple reptile had not once attempted a single strike, simply contenting itself with redirecting the force of his blows.  
Leo realized with slight horror that in his current state with his inability to completely deal with his tail and wings he stood absolutely no chance of winning this little spar from the beginning. Groaning he held up his hands in surrender. He watched in amusement as the dragon held it's head high, it's frills at their peak.  
“Yea yea stop gloating, I'm not in top form alright.” he called over and the dragon rolled it's eyes. Leo blinked, he began to wonder if it actually understood him. Leo watched as it puffed a small amount of smoke at him before sitting down in the tall grass and looking up at the clouds passing by.   
Taking it's lead Leo sat down near it and observed the fluffy masses of vapor floating in the blue sky. He momentarily wondered what they felt like, his mind immediately squashed the thought by the feeling of falling to his doom returning. Shaking his head he looked to the dragon by his side as it seemed to longingly stair at the birds passing by, it's own wings shifting on it's back.   
Leo scowled a little, did the dragon have a name? He wondered to himself, really he felt it was demeaning to continue to refer to the predator as just dragon or it.  
“You need a name.” He stated and that gained the attention of the reptile rather quickly. It looked at him in question.  
“Well I can't go and keep calling you Dragon now can I.” Leo explain and the dragon snorted. Not knowing that the reptile next to him already had a name he started to make suggestions.  
“How about, Blaze?” Leo's only response was a very unimpressed look from the creature in question.  
“Alright not Blaze then, what do you think of Flare?” For the next hour the duo spent there time in a chorus of names only for them all to be shot down rather quickly. Despite the annoyed looking Dragon Leo was determined to come up with a name for it. “Inferno! Inferno is a good name!” The blue eyed mutant heard a new sound come from the reptile. It was a mid-tone grumble interrupted by a high chirp. His beamed happily having assumed that the sound meant yes.  
“Inferno It is!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's another short chapter but not as short as the last one. Leo is starting to trust Aquafire and vice versa! The ball is rolling and there is no stopping it now! On another note I am still taking suggestions on things to draw, so if you want to see a particular scene then please don't hesitate to tell me. Other than that expect a new chapter in one exactly one week.


	6. The Meaning of a Name

“You need a name.” I nearly jump out of my day dream of flying on this beautiful day when the Beta says that. A name, he wants to give me a name?   
~I already have a name, it's Aquafire.” Names are something special to us creatures, I want to tell him but it's obvious that he doesn't understand.  
“Well I can't go and keep calling you Dragon now can I?” I roll my eyes at that. Fine he can give me a name that but I refuse to take a ridiculous one. Names are supposed to represent one's self based on personality or unusual physical features and we are very proud of our one given names.  
“How about, Blaze?” You have got to be kidding me. I give him a very unimpressed look. Blaze, that's not even-  
“Alright not Blaze then, what do you think of Flare?” Is he seriously just going to call me something that means fire? I glare at him and settle myself on the ground. Might as well get comfortable this is going to take a while.   
Time comes to a stop for me and despite my annoyance it is rather entertaining to watch my temporary companion get more and more frustrated. As he continues to spout out name after name fro me, each one that I shoot down I start studying him for something that I can name him. Probably didn't name him anything meaningful. White-Coat hand named me for my ability to live in water and still breath fire. Just close enough to a true name that it functioned as one and all the other creatures could sense it. Tanta has an unusual name simply because any spirit given name is automatically a true name.   
A true name, when given it imprints itself as a part of you and others can sense it just as easily as one can use your sent to track you. My eyes widen slightly when I can feel the presence of a half name. That is truly unusual, Half names are when your soul knows it has been given a name but the one giving the name hasn't outright said that it is their name and treats it more like a title.  
I try to look as far into him as possible trying to feel the name so I can make it a real name. As I do that I continue to shoot down each fire variations that he spouts out. It takes a good sun position before I finally figure out what his half name is.  
“Inferno! Inferno is a good name!”  
~Bladewing, you're name is Bladewing~ I tell him and I feel the satisfaction of his name completing itself, it is a rather fitting name considering the cut on my nose.  
“Inferno it is!” Oh great spirits did he seriously take that as a yes to his ridiculous names? I groan as he starts to celebrate coming up with a name for me.  
~That's it I'm done, you had your fun Bladewing and I enjoyed play fighting with you but it's time for you to return to your pack and me to find Tantarone.” I stand up and shove the other winged reptile into standing. He looks at me confused and I just huff and lower the front of my body while raising my wings, preparing for take off. I look over to him trying to silently tell him that it's time to go  
He seems to understand to a degree because his eyes widen. Out of all the things of what I was expecting I did not expect the high pitched squeak and a string of reptile sounds that sometimes come out as words but mostly sounds like hatchling babble. I stand up straight as he starts stumbling back making sounds. His ears are pined back and his wings fluttering in nervousness. Can he not fly? That explains why he fell the first time. I step back a bit at the revelation as Bladewing makes a hasty retreat and I simply let him go.  
Great a Fledgling and being human raised he's never going to be able to tune into his instincts to learn how to fly. No other member of the pack has had wings that I have been able to see. I shake my head and take to the sky quickly, it's not my problem if he can't fly. Why should I care, he has legs it's not like he needs them to survive. Somehow I still find myself trailing the fledgling back to the pack's den to make sure he doesn't run into trouble on the way back.  
Once I see him greeted by the other members of the pack I make my way back to the cove. I can't believe that I going to do this, I shouldn't care about any member of that pack to even think of teaching one of them to fly. Landing softly on the scorched ground in the cove I lay down and settle for a nap in the sun. Groaning at my choice to help that fledgling I steel myself for making plans on how to go about it, besides It's not like I really have anything to do while I wait to see if the outworlders actually take my threat seriously and leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter and the importance of a name for the animals of earth. Also Leo being adorable.   
> I am currently working on a small comic when Aquafire scares Leo so expect that sometime.  
> Any way expect the next chapter in one week.


	7. Distraction

Blue eyes scanned the surrounding forest for something interesting to do. Michelangelo groaned in boredom, he had been sent out to find some kind of roots and natural herbs. Glancing at the list in his otherwise empty basket he read it again.  
“Arg! I don't know what any of this stuff is! What is a 'Sugar maple' and how to they expect me to get it's sap?” Tossing his hands up in the air he flopped down onto the ground. He knew that they were just trying to keep him preoccupied, April and Raph were both working on the scale armor from the dragon. Master Splinter was meditating, Casey was on a food run and Leo was training rigorously always muttering that he was going to beat Inferno next time.  
The leaves of the trees above him shifted making Mikey open his eyes and look. He didn't know what to think when he saw the monkey with wings just perched on a branch above him.   
“You wouldn't happen to know where to find a Sugar Maple would you?” he asked the brown, cream, and black mutant he figured. It simply tilted it's head curiously at him, making it's wings sparkle as they shifted.  
“I didn't think so.” He grumbled to himself. Without warning the mutated monkey jumped down to settle next to him. He blinked as it made some noises and decided to poke and shove at him.  
“What it it?” he sat up and looked down at the little mammal. He decided to stand up and follow it since it kept refusing to stop prodding and pulling at him. Fallowing the winged monkey through the underbrush. Eventually they came to a colorful tree and at it's base was the dragon Inferno. Mikey couldn't help but stair as the monkey left his side and glided to settle on the large reptiles head. He hear a string of sounds one set from the mammal and the other reptilian in nature.  
“Dude, are you two actually talking?” Two heads turned in his direction when he said that. The dragon walked over to him and lifted up onto it's hind legs, effectively towering over him. A grin spread on his face, his fangs showing a little as the dragon leaned it's head down slightly and sniffed at him, it was probably smelling the soap he used that morning. Glancing down at the basket with the list in it his grin turned into a full blown smile, he didn't want to find this stuff alone anyway.  
“Hey, Inferno right? You Dudes know where I could find some Amaranth?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for the incredibly short chapter but unfortunately it happens. I am nearly done with the little comic but I won't have it done today so next week it will be finished.  
> Anyway expect the next chapter in one week and I assure you that it will be quite a bit longer.


	8. Swiftspeak

I sigh when I hear the sounds of something walking through the forest towards me and I start moving in the opposite direction of the sound when Tanta glides over and lands on my head.  
~Hey, guess what I found wandering through the woods!~ I glare at him slightly.  
~If it's another member of the pack then I'm not interested.~ He stops moving and I assume that he is looking down at me in disbelief.  
~What? Why not? You didn't seem to have any issues with that female and the one you said couldn't fly!~ He shifts on my head where I his face is in front of mine at a decent distance and I bare my teeth a little and glare at him.  
~Just because I didn't mind having them around doesn't mean that I want to get all that involved with the pack.~ I hissed to him and all he does is roll his eyes.  
~I thought we were sticking around because you figured they were friends or enemies of the enemy kind of thing.~ I step back slightly and my glare falters a bit but it's hard to explain what I feel about the pack and it's a feeling that I don't want. Then again I did say that the enemy of my enemy is my friend. A satisfactory grin starts to spread across Tantarone's face, he got me and he knows it!  
~Yea well,-~  
“Dude, are you two actually talking?” Both our heads snap to look at the pack member, was he standing there the entire time? Tanta grins sheepishly as he looks at what I assume is the youngest of the pack.  
~Sorry about that I kind of forgot you were there.~ Tanta leans down so his face is level with mine.  
~You have to go over and smell him, I can't place the sent and it bothered me.~ He whispered to me and that peaked my interest. Well he's here now I might as well. I silently walk closer to the younger male and the sent hits me and I have no clue what to make of it, to get a better whiff of it I lift myself onto my hind legs and smell the top of his head. Yet I still can't figure out what it is, well whatever it is it has to go, it is just not natural and that in itself is making me very nervous.  
“Hey, Inferno right? You Dudes know where I could find some Amaranth?” I blink and look down to the grinning face of the young pack member. What is 'Amaranth?' I huff and lower myself back down to stand properly.  
~Humans have very different names for things than what us creatures do. I may know what you are talking about but not with the name Amaranth.~ I tell him and as I predicted he simply stairs blankly at me, confusion dancing in his blue eyes.  
~I am not dealing with this today.~ I state, turning around and heading deeper into the forest. Tanta grumbles to himself about me being difficult but stays perched on my head, I ignore him. After nearly 20 tail lengths I glance behind us to find that the younger pack member has been following me. I stop moving and glare at him for a good long minute and he just stands there grinning innocently.  
~You're not going to leave me alone are you.~ I growl to him, it's not a question but this male surprisingly interprets my words correctly.  
“I hope you two don't mind me tagging along but I don't want to wander the woods alone.” Or close enough at least. I can feel the joy radiating off Tana just before he jumps off my head and glides to land on the venomous reptile's shoulder. Great, there is no getting out of this now. I sigh in defeat and turn forward again and continue walking through the trees. The shell back follows as expected and I ignore him for the most part, that is, until he starts talking.  
“It must be nice, being able to do whatever you want, whenever you want to. I've always got someone telling me what to do and what not to do.” I make no indication that I am listing besides a slight lift of my frills.  
“I just wish the others had more faith in me, I mean, their always sending me on pointless jobs and stuff that is just a waist of time because they don't want to deal with me. They don't even want any of the stuff they sent me out to they just want to be left alone. You guys though, you dudes have it good. No one to tell you what to do or when to do it, you're your own boss.” I shake my head a bit at him.  
~You may think that there are no limits and no rules but there are. It doesn't matter if you live alone or with others there is always someone telling you that you need to stop or go somewhere else.~ The male stays quiet but Tantarone jumps in on my point, over the course of the moons that we have been traveling he has been learning the human language figuring it would be useful on our quest. He's still not all that great at figuring out what is said but he's good enough to be able to peace together conversations.  
~No one actually lives alone out here anyway. It doesn't matter if you are a lone heavy strong one or one bird in a flock you live in the community of the area. In this forest there is the over all rule that the young are left unharmed and the river is a place of safety. No creature going down to the river to drink shall be hunted or forced away. There are things that have to be respected and often if something important comes up that requires all the beings in the forest to gather there is always someone that is given a useless task to keep them out of the way.~ I nod, agreeing with Tantarone.  
“Wow, I don't know what you two just said but I feel like it was important and deep.” I chuckle and glance back at the reptile in amusement before returning my attention to the path ahead. It has taken a sudden sharp incline and without hesitation I start the scale the half cliff my claws digging into the soil and stone keeping my footing steady.  
Once I reach the top I turn sit down and wait for the shell back and Tantarone to catch up. Huh, he left his carrying thing back at the base of the hill. I tilt my head to the side in interest as he starts using his tail to keep from falling, burring the spines in the soil. As time ticks by I lay down and lazily watch as he struggles up the hill.  
He slips a few times and I can hear him panting from the effort. It is strange how he will start using his tail as a balance but then suddenly stop and force it out of the ground, as if he is ashamed of using it. My pupils narrow slightly at the thought, just what have the humans that raised this pack thought them that the youngest is ashamed of using his tail.  
Finally he reaches the top and more or less collapses into some strong smelling moss. I grin a bit at that. After his long climb his uncomfortable sent has been replaced by the smell of dirt and plants and I can feel myself relax a bit more.  
~Aw common, get up and check this out!~ Tanta shoves and whines at the reptile trying to get him to look at the scenery around us. Admittedly it is quite nice, Trees are sparse making patches of sunlight on the bright green grass. Flowers of all colors litter the ground some vines curling around the trees. Between three trees is a pile of gray moss covered rocks basking in the warm sunlight. All in all it is a nice quiet place to lay down and take a nap. Deciding to do just that I open my wings and gently glide over to the rocks and settle down onto the warm surface.  
I lay my head down on my forepaws and watch as Tanta manages to pull the younger reptile into a game of chase. I find myself watching them contently rather than take a nap like I had intended. Half way in the game the reptile starts calling Tantarone Ty. It just happened without either of them realizing it, I find it funny how neither of them notice that.  
“Hey Inferno why don't you come and play!” I smile at that.  
~Hm, not this time, I'd rather watch you two enjoy yourselves.~ He seems to have interpreted me relatively correct because he just shrugs and makes a lunge at Tanta who dodges and restarts the game. It has turned to sun high by the time they stop their game and join me over on the rocks. They sit on a lower and larger rock while I say curled up on the top one.  
~I just realized,~ I tilt my head down to focus on Tantarone and the young reptile when my kin spoke continuing his train of thought.  
~You don't have a true name do you?~ He says and I look to the shell back and realize that this is true. I stay quiet, letting Tanta come up with the name. He stays silent for a while, circling the unnamed reptile and thinking over all that he knows about him. Finally he comes up with something.  
~The name that belongs to you is Swiftspeak.~ The name attaches itself to the shell back's soul and I nod in agreement to the name. The newly named Swiftspeak only continues to stair at Tantarone in confusion before shrugging and going back to basking in the sunlight. I smile and close my eyes, maybe being around Swiftspeak wasn't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said last time this one is much longer than the last one and Mikey has a true name now as well as Tanta a human name!  
> Ok, besides that I was working on the final touches of the little comic I am drawing when the software decided to crash. I ended up loosing over half of the panels I have been redrawing them and am hoping to have it uploaded and a link made to it some time tomorrow so, yea look out for that.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and like always expect the next one in one week.  
> EDIT: Here it is the link to the comic that I finally finished! Please go and check it out it would mean a lot to me.~  
> http://firebeam97.deviantart.com/art/Aquafire-Scares-Leo-590901948


	9. Splinter's Encounter

Everything was peaceful in the yard, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and everyone was outside doing their own thing. Splinter sighed in content watching from his seat on the porch as Raphael and April were testing the durability of Donatello's scales. Casey and Michalangelo were more or less playing keep away and Leonardo was practicing his ninjitsu. He frowned slightly looking out into the forest.  
“If only Donatello knew us and returned.” he said wistfully to himself as if on cue he noticed a large shape prowling around the edge of the forest. Splinter stood watching closely as he caught a sight of green and purple scales flashing as the shadow moved. Though he recognized he son he still prepared for the worst. This was a wild animal that no matter didn't know who they were and could very easily kill his sons. That didn't stop him from the joy he felt seeing the dragon seemingly decided what he was going to do.   
He watched sadly as the dragon shook his head and vanished back into the forest. Thinking quickly Splinter silently followed, his sons and their friends unaware that he had disappeared. He chased after the large predator trying to see where he went. He came to a babbling brook and saw no trace of his son. He was about to turnaround and head back wen a something tackled him to the ground. The sound of a hissed snarl made him look up and he was met with red glowing eyes and sharp white teeth.  
All the instincts in his body collided making him frozen to the ground with the large predator pinning him to the ground. He opened his mouth and Splinter prepared for his own son to rip his throat out. He couldn’t bring himself to look away. An ear shattering roar cascaded from the Dragon's maw rendering the rat def before a hard shove knocked the wind out of him and propelling the dragon deeper into the forest. He watched in shock as his son vanished in the shadows, looking for all the world like he belonged out here in the wild.  
Splinter sat up, unable to hear anything besides the ringing in his sensitive ears. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and slowly stood back up and slowly made his way back to his family. He shuddered to himself, those were not the eyes of his most gentle son but the eyes of something much older and wiser. Those were the eyes that told of unparalleled wisdom and intelligence, those were the eyes that if one was not careful they could get lost in the stories they told. Those were the eyes that belonged to someone who wasn't afraid to kill.  
He had only seen those eyes once before when his sons were very young, Michelangelo had stumbled across an alligator in the sewers and was severely wounded, Donatello had gone into a fit of rage and ended up killing the reptile by stabbing a broken pipe through it's eye and into it's brain in order to free his younger brother. For the entire time Michelangelo was unconscious Donatello had those same old eyes. Not one of them dared cross him during that time.  
Splinter gathered himself before exiting the forest and going to the apple tree to meditate in order to calm himself while his hearing recovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter but we see Master Splinter. He may be a great ninja and could beat Aquafire in a fight easily but Aqua is a better predator and add that to years of ninja training it makes him a master at disappearing and surprise.  
> Any enjoy the chapter and expect the next chapter in one week.


	10. The Monster

I glare at nothing with smoke billowing out of my nose as I stalk through the forest. Hopefully that elder learned his lesson that I am not as easy prey as he thought. I have been hunted before, that is nothing new but I do not like to be underestimated to greatly. I smirk a little, oh the large rodent was silent but he sent out some very obvious scents and electromagnetic pulses.  
I stop breathing out the smoke but continue walking. My frills lift and I stop moving altogether when a large human monster roars past me on the warn earth path. I tilt my head as the large black not-creature as it vanishes quickly. I wonder whey it's in such a hurry.  
~Well that was weird, since when do other humans come this way?~ I don't even blink when Tanta lands on my head.   
~Since now I guess.~ I turn around and my kin shrugs, who knows with humans. As far as I can tell the only thing in that direction is- I freeze in place and Tanta stiffens as we come to the same realization. In I turn on immediately and sprint down the path the monster raced down.  
~THE PACK!~ both of us scream the world around me becomes nothing but a blur as I run the fastest I can I glance up searching through he canopy of the trees hoping for an opening large enough for me to fly through, not seeing one I quickly veer off coarse and vault myself up the nearest tree. Tantarone detaches himself from me and scampers up the tree faster than I and takes to the sky immediately, I leap off the top of the tree snapping my wings out and catch up to him in no time.  
~You go and follow the monster, see if you can stall it any I'll go warn the pack~ I my only response to Tanta's orders is me picking up the pace and following the trail of dust in the air as he turns and cuts over the tree tops. The warmth of pride spreads across my chest at he way he took charge.  
Shoving the thought away for now I focus on catching up to the non-creature. Slowly I start to make out it's large square form through all the dust it's kicking up. I quickly dive after it, thought fast it is no match for my speed. If I can just land on it – I screech in surprise when a silent-killer just barley missed me. I watched as it was reeled back in by it's strong strand all the way back to what I scented as a female human. It placed itself back into the thunder stick she was holding.  
Roaring at her she fires again and I'm forced down to dodge it. Snapping my wings to my side I plummet towards the monster, using the trees I break my fall and I'm running as soon as I touch the ground. I watch carefully as the large female reaches into her not fur and pulls out a small square thing. She presses down on it and immediately ten round spheres emerge from the depths of the monster and fly towards me.   
Baring my teeth I snap at them when they get close, they avoid my teeth and I can't afford to stop running to fight them the monster will escape if I do. A yelp rips it's way through my throat when a bright white blue light impacts the scales on my side the shock of it overrides half my sight, making me blind to electromagnetic field. I don't stop running even as they assault me with burst of painful lighting. Snapping my frills closed my senses dull but at least I can see.  
The female launches the silent killer at me again and again as the spheres never cease their onslaught of lightning but I don't stop, rather I pick up the pace even more. With one final leap I sink my claws into the smooth stone. Climbing up to the top of it I look around, trying to find something to slow it down. I roar in pain as ten small lightning strikes hit me all over making my muscles cease up almost making me loose grip on the monster. They pause for only a second but that's all the time I need.  
Breathing out white hot flames I destroy the spheres and bombard the path ahead with red dancing fire, making the rider of the black monster force it to come to a halt. Gracefully I leap down in front of it, sheltered by the flames. The large female steps out of the not-creature and she looks elated. Taking on an attack stance I lower my head, lift my frills, spread my wings slightly, and make my markings glow a bright purple.  
“Remarkable.” only glance at the small male slowly exiting the monster as he whispers the word.  
“You're simply stunning.” he breathes out, if it were not for my sensitive hearing I would not have heard what he said over the roaring of the fire. I bare my teeth in a threatening smile. In one swift move the female lifts her lightning stick and I react immediately. Lifting my wings I give them one powerful beat and the flames surrounding me rush forward making the humans retreat back into the dark beast. Taking the moment of blindness I run as fast as I can into the cover of the forest vanishing from their sight long before they can see past the fire.   
Leaping over a fallen tree I make a mad dash for the pack's den, hopefully I gave Tanta enough time to warn the pack about the humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any one can guess who the 'large female' is then I will be very happy! Anyway I am still taking suggestions for things to draw from this story so if you want to see any scene in particular then don't hesitate to tell me.  
> I hope you enjoy and expect the next chapter in one week.


	11. Dr. Abigail Fin, Monster Hunter

“Ok, I think we put Donnie's scales through their paces.” April whispered, the only indication that Raphael even heard her was the slight lift of his ear frills. He relaxed his stance only a little. Though he refused to admit it he was still spooked from the furious roar that erupted from the forest only minutes ago. April smiled a bit at him, knowing he was freaked out but wisely decided not to say anything.  
As he made his way closer to her she studied the scale gauntlets and shin guards the pale olive green and purple only barely catching the light. They were some of the strongest material she had ever seen that wasn't metal.  
“Well as fun as it was sparing with you I have some stuff to work on in the barn.” Raph said as he passed her. April scowled at him, he would disappear into the barn for hours on end and refused to let anyone in to take a look at what he was doing. Everyone had tried sneaking in at one point but he was always able to stop them. At this point they had all given up.   
“Ty! Dude what are you doing here?” Both April and Raph turned to see what Mikey was talking about. They glanced at one another in confusion when they noticed the dragon's companion swiftly gliding down to land on Michelangelo’s head. April glared slightly ad Raph bared his teeth slightly when the little mammal started tugging on the youngest mutants horns, screeching in panic while Mikey only laughed thinking it was playing.  
“Mikey!” Raph roared gaining the attention of everyone.  
“Ty, isn't playing there's something wrong!” He snarled as he made his way over to them. The monkey quickly jumped off Mikey's head and glided to land on the ground before the green eyed mutant. He watched carefully as it tried to speak to him while dancing around gesturing for something. Raphael started to growl when his everyone started to make ridiculous assumptions.  
“There's a bear in the forest?” Leo guessed.  
“Well he's alone so there must be something wrong with Do-Inferno.” April stated.  
“Maybe it needs something?” Casey mumbled.  
“Oh! You ran out of pizza!” Mikey earned a deadpanned look from everyone, including the monkey.   
“Enough, all this guessing is getting us nowhere.” Raphael snarled to them, his frills flashing. Just as he was turning his attention back to the small mammal the missing dragon stumbled out of the forest. Collapsing in an undignified heap before it got up and clumsily ran over to them.  
Seeing that made Leo stiffen.  
“Guys, something is very wrong, there's no way Inferno would just fall over like that!” The green dragon screeched as he ran closer to them. Raph's frills snapped up and he grabbed Ty by the tail and started to drag him to the house.  
“Everyone inside there's people coming and their coming fast!” He called prompting everyone to run inside, though hesitant even Inferno rushed into the house. Just as the door closed a large black vehicle came careening around the corner. Once inside the dragon collapsed, muscles spasming every so often. The monkey gently landed on Inferno's head and started to pick at the plating and scales, making a point to ignore the uncontrollable movement below him.   
While the others were crowded around the window to see what was going on April sat down on her knees and gently ran a hand over just under his left eye. He opened that eye just barely and cooed at her pathetically as his muscles ceased up again. He closed his eye again as she gently rubbed her hand on the side of his face and neck.   
She noticed black spots blemishing his otherwise perfect scales all over his body. Taking the sleeve of her jacket in her hand she started to gently rub away the spots only getting a slight whimper from the wounds. April scowled, these were electric wounds, normally it would be worse and herself or one of the others would be bleeding from the concentrated electricity. She supposed Donnie was grateful that his scales were so strong and resilient, them having kept him from worse damage. It didn't stop it from being painful though.  
Raphael glanced back at Donatello and April on the floor and smiled a little. He figured his brother must feel safe if he was showing at least a little weakness. He knew that wild animals often hid pain and illness so nothing would take advantage of them. Then again, Don was a fire breathing dragon he probable didn't have to worry about anything trying to kill him.  
Turning his attention back to what was going on outside he watched as a huge woman stepped out of the large black van talking to a flying silver orb, it looked a little dinged up, sparking every now and then but still functioning. He started to growl when she started talking about how they were here searching for big foot when they discovered something even better, a fire breathing dragon that attacked their car.  
His frills lifted to their peak flashing dangerously when she was talking about how it withstood many blasts of 200 milliamps.  
“That's enough to knock someone unconscious.” Casey whispered in his ear, his pink eye blazing furiously. He always hated when people hurt animals, he loved eating meat and was descent at hunting but unless it was for food Casey despised the thought of hurting an animal.  
Having enough of just sitting there the black and white haired boy stomped his way to the door and outside.  
“Excuse me mam.” he interrupted the buff woman putting on his best polite face.  
“Can I help you?” he asked her, now that she and her partner were paying attention to him.  
“Yes, Have you ever seen a dragon in these woods.” Casey forced a smile and shook his head   
“I can't say I have, pretty sure those are fairy tales mam. May I ask who you might be.” He learned long ago that it was easier to be polite, no one refused to tell you things out of spite then.  
“I am Dr. Abigail Fin Monster Hunter and are you sure you haven’t seen a dragon?” she asked him suspiciously.  
“I believe that I would remember seeing something like that Dr.” he told her, thankful that lying was something that became incredibly easy after a while.  
“Very well, PARKER! Get the Sorties ready for the hunt tonight! I'll scout around the west side to while you sent them north, east, and south!” Casey scowled at the woman and strided right behind her.  
“Mam I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to leave.” He told her sternly, Casey didn't even flinch when she turned on hem, eyes furious.   
“This is private property, and you are currently trespassing, so I will give you a warning, leave or I call the cops.” Casey watched her assistant nod and make to say something but the good doctor stepped up first. Faster than he could blink she twisted his arm around behind his back and held his other one firmly. He grit his teeth, closing his eyes tightly trying to keep her from noticing the glowing of his right eye. He was just glad that she chose to grab his metal arm, otherwise he was sure that had it been his other arm it would have snapped at the joint.  
“So you do have something to hide, it's that dragon isn't it!” Casey could feel the glow start spreading across his face slowly so he ducked his head down. This always happened when he got mad.  
“I don't know what you're talking about lady there is no dragon! This is private property and you are breaking the law!” he struggled to keep his voice low but at this point he was very mad.  
“Only people who have something to hide tell others to leave now where is the dragon!” Casey's eyes snapped open and the glowing lines were now prominent. They traveled down the right side of his face all the way to the tips of his fingers.  
“I already told you Lady there's no dragon now let Me GO!” He yelled pulling his arms free from the woman's death grip, his right arm turning into a razor sharp blade that left a deep gash in the huge woman's giant hand. The color of his arm took on a shimmering silver tone, with pink glowing like fire all over it. As fast as it started he slipped his arm behind his back and reeled in the glowing on his body, neither the woman nor the man noticed it. They were too focused on the deep wound.  
The Dr. looked up and made to say something but her short companion interrupted her.   
“We, uh, we'll just be on our way then.” he said never taking his eyes of the white and black haired boy in front of them. She shorter man led the woman away and into the van.  
“This isn't over I will be back and when I do I will capture that dragon you're hiding!” She yelled back to him as they started driving away. As soon as they turned the corner and disappeared Casey sighed and his shoulders fell.  
“Sure you will.” he muttered to himself with a roll of his eyes. Taking the ten steps it took to get back onto the porch he opened the door and was met with the sight of his adopted family all looking at him from some interesting positions. Only Leonardo and Master Splinter were paying attention to him. Leo, Raph and Mikey were all practically on top of one another trying to see out of the same crack in the curtains. Master Splinter was sitting in a chair like he wasn't sure if he wanted to be as far away from Inferno or as close as possible. April was kneeling on the floor with the dragon's head in her lap, the monkey on it's side as she gently pet the reptile from the side of his face down to his shoulders.  
He sighed and smiled a bit he didn't know where they were going from here but he had a feeling that they were going to have two more members to their most unusual family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for missing last week I was busy all day and was too tired to do anything besides fall asleep when I got home.  
> Anyway, I am still taking suggestions on what to draw, so if there is any scene you want to see from this series please don't hesitate to ask. I hope you enjoy the late chapter and expect the next one in one week.


	12. Pained Warnings

Stumbling through the forest I race towards the pack's den, my body tensing up every so often and making me trip and stumble. The inhabitants of the forest all scattered and went into hiding as I passed. The pack of night singers surrounded me form all sides forcing me to slow down and ran with me while the alpha female fell back to match my strides.  
~What is going on Aquafire?~ She asked me, though her eyes showed that she didn't believe that I could understand her.  
~There's a hunter, big human female who uses lightning rather than the thunder sticks!~ The alpha female starred at me in shock for a moment before turning her attention back to her pack.  
~We need to separate to cover more ground, start warning the forest of the hunter!~ I tuned her out after that as she began barking orders to her pack, they vanished from sight allowing me to pick up the pace again. My body protesting the entire way as black crept around the edges of my vision. Finally the den comes into view and I stumble out of the forest into the clearing. My legs cease up and I fall to the ground in a heap.  
Standing up, forcing my legs to move I continue running towards the pack.  
*Get inside there's a hunter coming!* I screeched in the reptile language, the alpha's frills lifted to their peak. He grabbed the tail of my kin and started to call to the rest of the pack to get inside, taking Tanta with him all the while. I hesitated for only just barely before rushing in after them. Once inside my entire body spasms painfully and I collapse onto the smooth wood ground, sliding a little on the slick surface.  
I don't bother to get up this time as painful trimmers wrack my body, I only barely notice when Tanta lands on my head and starts grooming the plates. A gentle hand on my cheek surprises me. Opening my eye to see who is touching me, I'm met with a blurry image of red and black.  
*Gentalheart?* I coo quietly. Her hand continues to run from my cheek to my shoulder. I close my eye as another painful tremor forces my muscles to tense up again. I whimper as pain erupts from some of the spots lightning hit me. I whimper softly and one hand snakes it's way under my head and lifts it making my head feel extremely heavy. I hear the muffled sound of shifting before my head is gently lowered onto what I assume is Gentalheart's lap.   
The hand under my head gently rubs my cheek while the other continues to rub at the wounds. Not having the will to even whimper again I succumb to sweet unconsciousness.  
I open my eyes to darkness, letting my eyes adjust I have no idea where I am for a while. It's obviously a human nest but the sent belongs to the pack. Oh right this is the pack's den. Shifting my head a little the back of my head collides with a soft warm thing and I freeze, my muscles protesting at the tensing of them. Straining my hearing without the aid of my frills the sound of calm even breathing.   
Now that I know someone is there I recognize the weight on my shoulder and neck. Straining to look without moving I'm met with a mess of read hair. Taking a deep breath I recognize the sent of Gentalheart. Slight shifting alerts me to my kin tucked against my chest between my front paws. I huff silently and shift a little, wait, what is that? I crane my heck as much as I can without alerting ether of my sleeping companions to the fact I am awake. The best I can manage is a glimpse of the thing laying on top of me. I'm assuming it is Gentalheart's black not-fur.  
Sighing I resign myself to lay here for quite a while. It doesn't take long for my eyes to grow heavy and I subconsciously curl closer to the constant source of heat. The sound of the not-humans rhythmic breathing. Pulling Tantarone closer to my chest a seep rumbling purr vibrates from deep in my chest as I drift off back to sleep once more. I wonder what's going to happen come sunrise? Is the last thought before I know no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one, I don't have much to say about this one.  
> Anyway I am still taking suggestions for scenes to draw so if you want to see a particular scene then don't hesitate to ask.  
> Otherwise expect the next chapter in one week.


	13. Morning Ritual

Blue eyes opened to sun streaming in from the window. April tried to move but with the slightest shift but her entire body screamed in pain. She groaned and reluctantly started to moving out of the she had slept in. Disgruntled gently pat the top of her 'pillow's' head.  
“Morning Donnie.” she whispered. The dragon didn't so much as shift where he lay.   
“-I can't feel my legs,” She muttered, “great.” Looking down sighed and snaked her arms under the reptile's long neck.  
“Ok, time to get up.” She stated and lifted his head despite how her shoulders and back protested with the movement. Donatello grunted from the movement but otherwise didn't stir. The red head shuffled away as she waited for feeling to return to her legs. She watched as Don rolled over to get more comfortable in is sleep only to crush the winged monkey under his chest.  
The little mammal shrieked which startled the red eyed reptile awake. Blue eyes widened in amazement as Donatello jumped almost five feet into the air before crashing down directly on top of the monkey. April was trying to hold in her laughter as her jacket landed on his head. He stumbled up to standing and started walking all over the room in utter confusion trying to get it off his head while still being half asleep. He stumbled around lifting his front legs without catching the fabric.  
April's entire body shook with laughter as he collided with one of the chairs and it toppled over catching the jacket and pulling it further down the reptile's head. April burst out laughing when one of the arms got tangled in his front legs making him trip and landing in a warbling and confused heap.  
Raphael, Leonardo, and Michelangelo peaked into the room from the kitchen to see what the commotion was about. They could only stair at the scene, April curled up on her self giggling while muttering ow every so often. The Monkey was on her head checking over his wings making little angry noises and the dragon was laying in a heap with a jacket covering his head and a chair on top of him.  
Mikey was the first to cave and went over to help the dragon get out from under the toppled over chair. Leonardo muttered rolled his eyes and helped the hysterical girl to stand up.  
“Common I told you that sleeping there was a bad idea.” Leo muttered to her as he dragged her into the kitchen, the monkey still on her head. Raphael grinned as he watched Mikey guide the dragon past him who still had the jacket on his head all though it was no longer covering his eyes. Raph chuckled at the sight and went back in to finish his breakfast.  
“Oh today is going to be really interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that happens almost every morning for Aquafire and Tantarone.  
> Anyway I am currently working on a picture of the last scene from the last chapter but I am still willing to take suggestions for something to draw so if you want to see a particular scene please don't hesitate to ask me.  
> Besides that the next chapter will be in one week so yea.


	14. Razerfang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "..." Human language  
> ~...~ Mammal language  
> *...* Reptile language

What are we still doing here I wonder as I watch the pack eat their morning meal, I stair uncertainly at the human food Swiftspeak had placed in front of me. I sniff at it, it's so strange, oddly shaped yellow things on the bottom topped with a sweet smelling white foam, amber looking liquid and a few red berries. Nothing about this is appetizing. I shift around a little, the black not-fur has slid down on my back but I haven’t bothered removing it.  
I catch the alpha's eye across the table, and now everyone is staring at me. I try looking anywhere but at them. I jump when Alpha bursts out laughing, now all the attention is on him. We all watch as he stands up and walks over to the tall white thing in the corner of the cavern. He pulls out something that smells like meat and puts it on one of the hardened dirt things. He replaces the human food with the kill and I can't bring myself to do anything but stair in disbelief.  
What kind of pack is this that is willing to share their kill with someone from outside their pack. Though kind it is painfully obvious that the pack was human raised. I look down at the meat, it's in an unnatural shape and oddly flat. It's also cold and smells like like humans were the ones to handle it. I sigh and rip into the old and long dead kill, swallowing chunks of it at a time. If this is what the pack is eating then they need more help than I originally thought.  
Most of them are predators so why are they not the ones hunting instead of relying on the way humans provide food for one another. I ignore the looks I'm being given as I lick my beak free of blood and moving onto my claws. Once finished I huff and look directly at the reptile with the red flashing frill.  
*Alpha,* I start he turns his attention to me from the strange human food, curiosity dancing in his green eyes. *tell me, where are the ones that raised you?* He gerks back in his seat and erupts into a coughing fit, his frills lowering all the way. That bothers me just as much as knowing Bladewing cannot fly. If they are anything like mine then closing them all the way is cutting off a lot of his senses. He has two strangers in his den, one of which is a predator, he's leaving his pack ever so slightly more vulnerable.  
“Uh, what brought up that question?” he finally manages to wheeze out, his frills lifting, at least a little bit.  
*I want to know what happened to the human or humans that raised you. Alpha, to be honest much of your entire pack's behavior is worrying.* His green eyes lock with mine. He glares at me but I shoot it down rather quickly by flashing my teeth in warning, no need to start a fight.  
“What do you mean worrying, and stop calling me alpha, my name's Raphael.” He's regarding me carefully and all I can do is shake my head with a sigh.  
*That's exactly what I'm talking about, none of you even know what a true name is. 'Raphael' is not a name it's a title of sorts, much like alpha it hold no meaning.* He blinks in confusion but before he can respond Bladewing interrupts him.  
“Raph, please tell me you can't understand that. Inferno can't talk.” As the darker green reptile turns his attention to the fledgling I start feeling for his name. I groan in my head, he has a half name much like Bladewing. It will take a bit of digging to feel it.  
“Actually yes I can understand him Leo, I don't know why but I can so if you'll excuse me I'd like to get back to the conversation at hand.” Bladewing glares but backs down with a strange sound between a growl and a grumble. Thankfully I managed to dig up his name from his soul.  
“So what's this about true names, and what do you mean Raphael isn't a name?” I look at him and the others from where I sit on the smooth ground and shake my head.  
*This isn't something I should need to explain Razerfang.* I lower my head and frill half way and look directly into his eyes. Hopefully he reads body language better than his brother.  
“Arg, don't give me that look and Razerfang, really?” I pull my head back up but keep my frill lowered half way.   
*Yes Razerfang. A true name is somethings that describes something about one being. It resonates within your soul and another is then able to sense the name. It becomes a part of you as much as your sent. It is who you are in the complete sense of the meaning. The name is not something that you choose but something that another gifts you with. In a way they look into your soul to find what fits you best. The name may seem as meaning less as Longfur so something that tells the most about you like the female over there, Gentalheart. But all of them important to show who you are.*  
Razerfang stairs at me for quite a while just taking it in. Eventually he sighs and translates what I said to the rest of his pack. Bladewing looks skeptical but Swiftspeak jumps up in excitement and before I can even blink he is directly in front of me face pressed against mine.   
“Oh! Do I have one! I want to know so badly! Tell me, tell me, tell me! Pleeeeesssse!” I bare my teeth and snarl at him, startling him into giving me my space quickly.  
*First of all, don't do that. I hate that. Second of all I wasn't the one who gave you your name, you'll have to ask Tantarone, or as you call him Ty.* I give Tanta a pointed look and why is he looking at me like that?  
~Uh, you want something Aqua?~ Oh, right, mammals don't understand the reptilian language.  
~Swiftspeak wants to know what his true name is, I insist that you're the one to tell him.~ He grins at me from where he sits on Gentalheart's head.  
~Swiftspeak, Your name is Swiftspeak!~ He tells the orange wearing reptile. I nod and look back to the highly confused blue eyed reptile.  
*Well there you have you go.*  
“Uh, what?” I just smirk at him while Razerfang is reeling in with laughter. Oh I am going to have so much fun with this, and it's not even sun high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only going to get more insane as the day progresses. Anyway I am currently working on a picture for this but it's probably not going to show up for quite a while.  
> Anyway expect the next chapter i one week.


	15. That's Donatello?

As soon as everyone was finished eating and the dishes put away the dragon seemed to get a bit antsy. Casey smirked and opened a window, figuring that Inferno just needed a bit of fresh air. He blinked in confusion as the large reptile bounded over to the window and stood on his hind legs to better crane his long neck out the window. Everyone had to cover their ears in pain as he suddenly bellowed an ear splitting roar. Everyone watched as his frills lifted to their peak as he waited for something to happen. Only Raphael, Master Splinter, and Leonardo heard the echo of a wolf's howl from the distance. The dragon nodded and gracefully lowered himself back to all fours.  
“Uh, what was with that?” Raph tentatively asked, Inferno simply glanced at him briefly before he replied with an interesting string of sounds.  
“Well ok then. He said that he was telling the creatures of the forest that the human hunter is gone, said something about just to be safe not to leave the house until noon or something.” Casey nodded, sounded reasonable to him.  
“So, what should we do in the mean time? I highly doubt that Inferno is going to let us just leave if he was willing to hold the Dr. off for a while.” He was met with nods from the others and a roll of red gold eyes matched with a low grumble.  
“Uh, he says his name is, Aquafire, not Inferno.” Raph translated, looking rather uncomfortable. Casey narrowed his eyes a little at the saddened expressions April, Raph, and Master Splinter wore, like they were hoping for something different.  
“Oh, oh! Why don't we watch some TV until we can leave!” Mikey exclaimed and didn't wait for anyone to say otherwise, taking the monkey with him into the living room. He chuckled and followed with Leonardo but held back at the door and slipped back into the kitchen where the other three of stayed behind.  
“Alright, I'll bite, what is it about the name Aquafire bothers you three?” Casey asked them, giving them a look that told them that their not getting out of answering him.  
“What do you mean Casey?” April tried to act ignorant but he wasn't falling for it. He crossed his arms over his chest and made his false eye glow purposefully, everyone had learned a while ago that when he did that he meant busyness.  
“Don't give me that, I saw the looks on your faces when Raph translated what Aqua said. So fess up and tell me.” Surprisingly it was April who caved first.  
“You know how a while ago Raph said that Donatello was still alive?” Casey uncrossed his arms.   
“Yea I remember, I also remember when you three decided to make your figuring out where he was a secret.” They seemed surprised but ignored it in favor of answering him.  
“Well, Aquafire over there is Donatello.” She finished. Casey blinked and his mind rushed to piece together exactly what she said.  
“And he doesn't remember us, at all.” Raph mumbled. The white and black haired teenager sighed as what he noticed form the slight amount of time spent with the dragon added up.   
“Well, that explains why it felt like I knew him form somewhere. Why don't we go in there and see if there is something that can jog his memory a bit?” The large teen smiled at the hopeful and grateful looks he received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, granted it's not that short. Anyway I am still working on that picture but it will be a while before I get it done, there as so many other things that I need to finish first.  
> So, expect the next chapter in one week.


	16. The Barn

I huff out a small bit of smoke as Swiftspeak rapidly shifts through different magic box images. I glance over at Tanta and he's absolutely enraptured by the human creation, his tail curled around the clawless reptile's neck while perched on the top of his head. The two of them get along amazingly while the others are confused by my kin.  
“Oh, here we go it's my new favorite show!” I glance at Swift and then back to the magic box, ignoring the rest of the rambling he is going on about this show. I tilt my head and croon in confusion as I see a deep red reptile moving on the lightning sand. It is massive when comparing it to the trees surrounding it. It's build is thick and sturdy, built for great strength.  
Completely contradicting that build is a long elegant neck and a head similar to a great runners long face. It roars an unintelligible sound, fire seeping from it's sharp toothed maw, and opening it's small and highly damaged wings. This is the same kind of creature that I am, a dragon but everything about it's body is all over the place. Especially those wings, what kind of dragon could fly with those tiny things, and how did it get them so horribly wounded? Just one beat and the tares would rip the fragile webbing all the way up to the digits.  
Tanta shifts and looks down at me then back at the lightning sand.  
~That kind of looks like you, is that what your going to look like full grown?~ I short and stretch my forelegs out in front of me, back arching slightly to more or less show of my sleek and thin body structure.  
~Oh I highly doubt that I'm going to look anything like that.~ He nods in agreement.  
~Yea you're right, you'll be much more ugly.~ My entire body goes stiff. What, he did not just, oh he's going to get it! My frills lift threateningly as I glare at the smug little mammal and growl, low and dangerous. His ears flatten and looks at me in horror.  
~NO Aqua!~ I grin flashing my teeth at him.  
~Yes Aqua.~ Without alerting him I pull my limbs under me and prepare to launch at him. He scrambles to get off Swift's head and I pounce. There's a scream and suddenly I'm being held in the air by the back of my neck and not going anywhere, only my tail touching the tree ground.  
“And just what do you think you are doing?” Huh, the elder is much stronger than I thought. Thoroughly confused I look around at everyone. Razerfang and is trying his best not to laugh, Swiftspeak looks absolutely terrified, and all the others look prepared to attack.  
I look back the best I can at the elder and the best I can manage is a glance at his brown not fur. Squirming a little in an attempt to touch the ground with my hind legs but I give up rather quickly when I realize that he is holding me up to his eye level which is a rather impressive height.  
~Please put me down.~ I warble out to the elder and thankfully Razerfang decided to come and help me out.  
“Ok Sensei, Aquafire wasn't attacking anyone, though he might have been about to tackle the monkey.” Though reluctant the older mammal lowered me down to the ground but I stay balanced on my hind legs and turn around to get a better look at the mammal. He pulls back with shock written in his eyes. Razerfang, Gentalheart, and the male not-human all look incredibly surprised as well. I step back and huff in annoyance.  
~What is suddenly so surprising?~ Wait, what is that look in their eyes. Looking closely I'm shocked to see a deep sorrow and remembrance shifting in their eyes. Maybe, maybe there was another reptile in the pack, and their gone now. Lowering my frills and myself back to all fours I whimper. I go to console the pack member closest to me, that being Razerfang.  
Gently I press my head into his chest and croon.  
*I'm sorry, I know how certain things can trigger painful memories.* I shutter internally oh I know how that feels it was much worse a few season cycles ago. Razerfang chuckles humorlessly.  
“Yea, hey. I want to talk to you about some things, would you mind following me?” Though confused I nod in agreement.  
~I'm sparing you for now Tanta but I will be back!~ I call over to where the small mammal is taking refuge within Swift's not fur around his neck. I follow the alpha outside but not without thoroughly checking the world around us. Razer is amused but just to play along I suppose he lifts his frills as high as they can go and we both quickly and silently slip into another human cave. I look around, it's very open with ledges up high and little nesting areas off to the sides. I sidestep a few things lying on the ground and follow Razerfang to another ledge with many human things on it and right under a light is some semi large thing hidden underneath a large white not-fur. I give it a long side glance but eventually decide that I really don't care.  
“So, you uh, said that you knew what it's like for memories to be triggered?” I don't look at the reptile before me and instead focus on where I can see some dried grass above us.  
*If you really want to talk about it then might I suggest going somewhere more comfortable?* He glances up and a small smile graces his face and he leads the way to some kind of crossed tree thing going up, I believe humans called them ladders. He climbs up before me and I notice the way he curls his claws uncertainly. Like he doesn't know if he should dig the tips into the wood to better insure his grip. My frills lower halfway. Just what were these guys conditioned to do?  
I more or less hop up the ladder and the first thing I see is the Alpha has collapsed in the dry grass pile trying to feign nonchalance but I can see right through him. He's uncomfortable, nervous about what we are going to talk about. Briefly checking his spirit guide out of curiosity I notice the large star-howler is laying down as well though off to the side and. It seems as if when Razerfang is swimming he moves as one with his guide but otherwise they are both learning. Instinct tells me that this is unusual but then again, it has been a very long time since there was a new spirit guide.  
In an attempt to calm him down I stretch my long limps and promptly flop onto the pile sending dried grass everywhere and don't bother to move it when it lands on top of me. That, that actually feels good. It's rather cool and catches on my scales nicely. Without hesitation I burrow my way under the pile until only my shout is above the grass. Absolute bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done and this one is longer, woo! Not much to say other than Aquafire is a still a dork.  
> Anyway expect the next chapter in one week.


	17. Confessions Part 1

Green eyes gazed at the protruding snout fondly, the only thing visible under the hay. For something that gave of the presence of something much older his brother could still be childishly adorable.  
“So, about my question earlier?” Raphael watched as his brother turned dragon sighed and raised his head enough for the hey to mostly fall off. The silence seemed to stretch for hours but was only a few minuets before the olive scaled reptile began to speak.  
*I was, hatched in a human nest. I admit that I don't remember much, just the dark, cold, pain, and HIM.* Raph blinked, he was almost afraid to ask who this Him was. His hands twitched uncertainly why did Donnie say he was hatched where ever that place was?  
“Who, uh, who is Him?” He asked anyway and watched with growing guilt as the dragons pupils became small slits in both fear and anger as he glared at the hay before him.  
*White-Coat, the one who hurt me, told me that I was his perfect weapon.* Dark emotions seemed to permeate from the dragon making Raphael shudder though he dare not interrupt his brother.  
*I don't remember much but it was what I do remember is enough to make me want to run away as fast as I can from humans. Enough about my issues tell me, what did the ones who raised you do to make you all so unsure of yourselves?* Raph grinned a bit and tried to look anywhere but at Don. How could he tell his brother that their father was a human turned rat and that they were mutated turtles? How could he possibly tell him that the tails, frills, venom, and wings were all still so very new to all of them? Taking a breath he decided that it was probably best to just say it all completely and hope that the dragon magically regained his memory by being so shocked by the truth.  
“Eh, we were raised by Master Splinter. Ya know, the giant rat and he was the one raised by humans so really that is a question best left for him.” Or he could take the easy way out and shove the question onto his father. Don just gave him the most Donatello look that he had seen on this new face. Eye lids lowered, one brow lifted slightly. It was his patented 'are you stupid?' look. He just stared back not about to go back on what he said, simply because it was the truth, just not all of it. With a cough he was the one to break the ice.  
“Actually what I originally wanted to talk to you about was the kraang and what your plans are with them.” Raph watched as the other reptile rolled his eyes at the obvious subject change but allowed it to happen anyway.  
*I don't really know what this 'kraang' is but I intend to stay true to my promise to those outworlders and kill every one of them should they decide to stick around.* The green eyed turtle blinked a bit startled at the very serious tone.  
“Oh, right you uh, did say something like that before melting a wall. Look it ain't going to be easy, my family and I have been fighting them for years and have barely made any dent in their resolve to take over the world” He sighed and attempted to rub between his eyes only to cut the skin there with his claws. In a fit of sudden anger at having them he violently hit a wood pillar near by embedding the sharp deep green claws an inch into the wood. When he tried pulling away he realized that they were stuck. He groaned and didn't even attempt to yank them out again. The dragon watched in amused interest before taking pity on his companion.  
Uncovering his right wing he reached over the short distance and the golden hook carefully placing itself between his thumb and first finger. With one sharp tug the claws were released from their wooden prison. Donatello smiled only stared seriously at Raph as he muttered a thanks.  
*Alright, care to explain why you all act as if your claws and tails are new? And this time I won't take you pushing the question onto another. If you don't want to talk about it fine, it's not my place to push anything but don't make excuses.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one down yay, it's shorter but hey what can you do. Anyway I've been really busy so I haven't had the chance to work on any pictures so that will have to wait. I assure you the next one will be much longer so expect the next one in one week.


	18. Confessions Part 2

Razerfang sighs and stays silent for quite a while just laying back in the grass.  
“Ok, I guess if you are going to be fighting the Kraang then you need to know about what they do and mutagen, the most dangers substance they have at their disposal.” Mutagen? I raise my frills to their peak showing him he has my full attention as he sits up and stairs at his tali.   
“The kraang are trying to alter the entire world so that they can take over and rule everything. In order to do that they created the Mutagen which physically alters creatures. Master Splinter, he uh, he used to be a human but when he was splashed with the stuff it changed him into the giant rat you saw and my brothers and I used to be regular turtles. The mutagen changed us so that we had the mobility and general shape of a human. It was only around two months or so ago that we were altered again. Heh, we didn't have tails or,” he glared at his long deep green claws. “these. One drop of mutagen can change you in the worst possible ways, and they've learned how to specify the changes.”   
His green eyes search mine and he flashes his sharp teeth in a sad grimace and I shift uncomfortably and take a quick glance at my own claws.  
“We've been at war with them for years and recently they have decided that we would be good weapons for them, the perfect killing machines.” My head jerks back as he said that, it's exactly what White-Coat said I was supposed to be. Physical changes? The elder, a human? I stair at all the scars on Razer's body, now seeing that tail, claws and frills as a part of them and if what he said about being a shell back before then, even his platings are scars.  
“I used to have a fourth brother too.” He leans forward a sad smile on his face and takes the purple not-fur on my foreleg. W- where is he going with this? He rubs it between his fingers gingerly and images of red, orange, and blue flash through my head. Four figures move in my mind. One large with a kind smile and three small ones all in color all of them feel safe.  
“We, we lost him.” His words snap me out of my mind but I'm confused and scared he, he needs to stop looking at me with those sad eyes.   
“He's still alive just, lost. We lost him around two and a half years ago, he he doesn't remember us.” Razerfang pulls his hand back from the purple not-fur on my leg and starts running his claws over his tattered red one on his upper arm.  
“Donatello is just lost not gone and we want him back.” My heart skips a beat at the human name, I know that name and it takes all my self control to stay where I am. By the spirits. My eyes dart between the red and purple not-fur, my pupils just slits. I don't want to think about the possibility of a before. That means others left behind to worry and grieve. It means an entire part of my life forgotten and left behind without a care.  
No, even if what I'm thinking of is true I am not Donatello. Taking a deep breath and a moment to calm down. My pupils become round again as get control of my heart rate and my thoughts slow. I have to take this one step at a time, starting with that sad yet hopeful look in Razer's eyes. Sighing I lock eyes with him.   
*Razerfang, Raphael. I am not Donatello.* On the outside only his little smile falls but his eyes betray the shattered hope he is feeling. Oh spirits if he's like this then, no! One thing at a time.  
*Even if what you are implying is true then you need to understand this very clearly I am not who he was, and I can never be him again. I am Aquafire not Donatello.* He looks away sadly breaking eye contact. His frills lowered and he chuckled.  
“I know, I knew since I saw you again at the kraang base, I guess I just needed to hear it. It's ok, Donnie is gone but,” He looked back to me and much to my shock reached out and rubbed the top of my head affectionately, his smile showing off his namesakes. “I'm just going to have to get to know the new you!” I stair at him for a moment and find myself smiling as well. Taking a breath I blow a stream of smoke at him making him cough and laugh a little.  
*So, if those tails, wings and claws are all new then I suppose it might be best if I help you all get over your, issues, with them. I intend to rid this planet of the outworlders and if you have been fighting them for years then Tantarone and I will just get ourselves killed on our own. Besides that it unnerves me how you all try to ignore your new body’s work.* Razer looks back down at his clawed hands, his smile falling a bit. I watch as his tail starts to slide across the and hesitates for only a moment before continuing. This, may take longer than I thought.  
“Thanks, we need all the help we can get.” Standing up I stretch and shake my body free of all the dried grass.  
*Before that I's going to need to find another of the outworlders nests to see if they took my promise seriously and actually left, I intend to go and find one by the next full moon hopefully. If it all works out they would have left and -* I stop my self and sit back down, then I would have to go back and free Lady Gia, Sanctuary is my home I wouldn't want to leave once I go back. I have grown attached to the pack, recent possibility aside. Maybe they would be willing to come along? No, Gentleheart, Elder, and the not human would never make the journey across the sea.  
“Hey I could help you out with that, I know where one of their bas-, erm, nests are. We could go in the next few days. You don't remember the city so me and the others are the best bet you have at finding them.” He snaps me out of my thoughts and stands up as well, stretching and making his way back over to the ladder. He more or less hops down using the wood as a break and I follow along but rather drop down the full distance landing silently.  
“We used to live under the city but our home was destroyed and we were mutated so we came here. It's been great, no fear of being discovered, being able to actually feel the sunlight, fresh air. No one wants to go back to hiding underground.” We step around the things littering the ground as Razer leads the way to he low ledge. There on the wall of the cavern are many thin things with markings all over them, it reminds me of a human map.  
“Even though we don't want to go back we knew we have to because we are the only ones who even know of the kraang and the Foot Clan, but then I found this.” He motions to the map and to get a better look I rise onto my hind legs and use the ledge as a support. Drawn on the map are thick black lines crossing over it much the way a river would on land. Razer grins and leans on his elbows looking at the map, his frills raised proudly.  
“Those lines mark an extensive underground river system. I haven’t been able to explore all of it but I did find a tunnel that leads into the heart of the city. The water is really fast moving heading towards the City but a smaller tunnel branching off it's speed much slower but it comes back this way.” I watched in great interest as he traced a claw over two lines. This, this is better than good this is great!  
“It only takes around 20 or so minuets to swim to the city, and that's by practically letting the river carry you. I haven’t yet tried swimming full speed to the city and not to brag but I'm a pretty fast swimmer.” I glance back at his tail as the fin opens slightly before closing and I don't doubt what he says to be true. Lifting my right foreleg I run my paw across the, paper was it? Studying the map he seems to have marked the opening with little dots, there's only a few but if this is something that the humans haven't found then it is likely they are very well hidden.  
*Tell me, how easy is it to find and get to the opening of the tunnel?* Frills lower sligtly in mild confusion at the question, clearly he was expecting me to say something else.  
“They're pretty hard to find, I mean I stumbled across the entrance near here by pure accident. I was trying to catch some fish when they made a sharp turn and I ended up finding my self in a very dark cave under water where the current picked up. The other opening is hidden behind a semi rock wall at the bottom of a really deep lake in Central park. Why you asking?” I can't help but smile at that. I grip his shoulders and pull him away from the ledge a bit.  
*I asked because this is good, no, absolutely incredible! Do you have any idea how useful this could be?* He looks lost but I don't care the possibilities are so much greater than just a way to travel.  
*I mean not only is it great for travel but if you know a place like this well enough. If you know all the twists and turns, nooks and crannies you could lead anything into those tunnels and have the greatest advantage! You could loose any predator or enemy chasing you, especially if the tunnels are pitch black!*  
Razer's teeth flash in a broad grin and I know he's practically laughing at me but I can't bring my self to care this is too great a discovery!  
“I hadn't even thought of that but now that you say it yea it sounds like it is better than what I was thinking, but there's one problem.” I snap my jaw shut and give him a confused look.  
“The river would allow us to live here but still be able to get to stop the kraang in reasonable time but the biggest issue it figuring out a way to bring along Casey, April, and Master Splinter.” That is a problem, I assume the elder does not come along often but the not-humans of the pack would follow their Alpha on the hunt. Razer wraps his left arm around my shoulders and pulls me down closer to his height and gestures to the large not-fur with an odd shape under it, the same thing that I ignored initially.  
“So I've been making something that we could drag them along in. Sure there's plenty of air pockets in the tunnels but for a good ten minuet interval there is no air at all.” He reached over with his free hand and yanked the not-fur revealing what it hid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised a much longer chapter and Aquafire is now aware of the possibility of a before the lab, he doesn't believe it, not completely but things are starting to add up. I don't really like it when stories have a character loose their memory and start living a totally different life but when they remember their back to how they were before. It's just not that easy people change over time and when someone has no clue who they were it's like wiping the slate clean and starting from scratch, their not going to be the same person they were before. Especially if they aren't around friends and family to help them remember.  
> Sorry about the minor rant I just don't like how easy people like to write something like this, anyway the picture is still in the works but I am going to finish it and as always expect the next chapter in one week.


	19. Plans

The white not-fur falls off with a whoosh before falling to the ground, dust erupting from under it. There where the not-fur is now a smooth stone object that is as tall as I am on all fours. It's a mess, stone barely held together with rot all over them. Deep gouges and dents mar the surface of one half of it. It's square in shape with a slight curve to the plates of stone. Dirty lightning sand sits on top a large crack splitting it in two. On the back are two island-claws making the whole thing tilt back.  
One of the plates falls off and hits the ground with a loud clang without anything touching it. Razerfang visibly deflates beside me and lets go of my shoulders.  
“Who am I kidding this thing is never going to work.” I lower down to all fours as he bends down to pick up the stone. He stairs at it for a minute I watch as his pupils become slits and he bares his teeth in a snarl. He throws the flat stone at his creation and it crumbles with a mighty crash.  
I gingerly skirt around him to the stone pile and shuffle around in it. Moving the smooth metal and out of the way I uncover the island-claws or propellers if I remember what the humans call them. They have way too much support on them and their power source heavy for what he intends it to be used for. Nun the less it gives me an idea.  
*While your original idea may not have worked we may be able to use these island-claws. Help me clear away all the extra stone and then just leave it to me.* Razer's eyes light up and with a grin he starts lifting the plates away and over to a more organized pile. Soon enough we have three piles, one with the damaged stone, one with the nicer stone, and the other with the island-claws.   
Looking over what I have to work with and what is around the image in my solidifies and how I can make it become a reality settles. I coo and turn to Razer.  
*Well now that this is done I have a some thing I want you to take your pack to do.* He looks at me in surprise, his tail swishing back and fourth in anticipation.  
*I did say I was going to help you all get used to your new bodies. That being said I want you to take them for a run though the forest.* I trot around him and hop up onto the dead monster in the cavern and Razer watches me in rapt attention.  
*The rules for you and Bladewing are no touching the ground while going as fast as you can.* I leap over the many things on the ground of the cavern and dig my claws into the tree pillar. Without a second thought I move my body around it until my head is facing down and level with his.  
*This will help you two grow accustomed to using your tails as balance and claws to keep a strong grip on what you're doing. For Swiftspeak however.* I practically walk down the pillar and once I touch the ground I stay low in a crouch emulating a hunting position keeping my eyes locked on Razerfang.  
*I want you to tell him to trail you and your brother as if he were hunting for prey. That will force him to keep track of you two so he can't focus on what his tail is doing. I want you all to keep doing that every day until I am finished with the transport things for your not water set pack members.* Standing back up once I reach him I sit down in front of him.  
*I would also like to take you all on a hunt but that can wait for at least another sunrise. That is, if all this is alright with you Alpha.* I bow my head and lower my frills, he is still the alpha and still deserves my respect even if I may be his brother. Razerfang's frills lower slightly and he chuckles while rubbing the back of his neck.  
“It sounds like a plan Do-Aquafire, but uh, I'm not the alpha.” I blink and lift my tilt my head. What does he mean, not the Alpha? He's clearly the one member of the pack that knew how to handle himself and the situation better.  
“Leo- er, Bladewing is the leader or Alpha as you put it. He is also the last one of us to be mutated.” The fledgling, the fledgling is the Alpha? Last one to be mutated? So I've been assuming Razerfang to be the alpha but then, why does it not feel like he is? The fledgling is what?  
“Aqua?”   
It doesn't even make sense!  
“Aqua you there?”  
Then again I guess I don't really know the pack all that well and I haven’t really seen them work together that much but the fledgling?  
*AQUAFIRE!* I jump as the roar interrupts my thoughts making them come to a screeching halt. That's right Bladewing wasn't a fledgling before, Razerfang just accepted the changes bet-wait. Did he-? Did he just-?  
*Did-did you just say something in the reptile language?* I ask him. His eyes widen and pupils become slits. He grins a fang filled grin and skirts around me towards the door.  
“No, welpIbettergoandletyougettoworkokby!” With that he slams the door shut and like I can only see him running back to the den through his electromagnetic field. I smile and shake my head. I have so much to work with on them but for now. I turn my attention back to the stone and island-claws. Pulling a blank white thin thing off the ledge and a burnt end stick I start making plans for my idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one down and I know that it is a change of pace I'm thinking of mostly keeping it in Aquafire's POV so do tell me what you think of that I would love to know. Other than that the picture I am working on is still in the works and I plan to have it done by next week so that's good.  
> Anyway like always expect the next chapter in one week.


	20. Family

Raphael made his way back to the house his face flushed bright red in embarrassment.  
“What was that? I just roared, in his face and apparently said his name? I'm such an-”  
“Raphael? We heard a roar what happened in there? Is something wrong?” Raph jumped with a yelp and Leonardo had to duck the swing at his head.   
“Easy Raph what happened in there?” Leo asked lifting his hands to try and calm his jumpy brother.  
“Yea dude you're redder than a tomato!” The red frilled mutant glared at the orange clad turtle.  
“Shut up!” He snarled and lunged at the youngest. Mikey screamed and ran the opposite direction, the spines on his tail flaring up defensively. Seeing the threat of being impaled by two poisonous spines the red clad mutant stopped in his tracks huffing and snarling. Not realizing his older brother stopped Mikey kept running like his life depended on it. His tail overshot it's trajectory when he made to zig zag making him loose his footing on the grass and crashing to the ground.   
Raph didn't bother trying to hold back his laughter and took great pleasure in seeing his brother's face change color. Casey chuckled from where he stood on the porch, taking pity on the shorter mutant he made his way over to him.  
“Ok, ok that's enough you guys.” He yanked the sea green turtle to his feet and decided to bring everyone back to focus as soon as April and Master Splinter joined them in the field.  
“So what were you and the fire breathing coil of death talking about Raph?” Green frills flashed red as they lifted at the question. The red clad mutant crossed his arms and frowned looking directly at his human brother.  
“Eh, mostly about the kraang, I'm going to be taking him to the city sometime this week to see if his threat had any affect on them.” Leo nodded and looked over to the barn.  
“And he's not out here why?” Raph smiled his frills flashing and the tip of his tail flicked in slight joy.  
“Donnie's just taking over my little project, it uh, broke and he said he could fix it up.” No one said anything after the mention of Donatello then it all happened suddenly.  
Mikey and Leo started moving at the same time. The orange clad turtle started talking rapidly in excitement saying how it all made sense, his bro was alive, why does he look so awesome? Were the only things they could catch in amongst all the sounds he was making, many of them distinctly reptilian.  
Leonardo on the other hand looked furious, his ears flat against his head, all four wings lifted and buzzing in agitation. His tail thrashed dangerously across the ground and his pupils just slits.  
*ENOUGH!* He roared silencing his excited brother and making every one else freeze. Raph's ear frills pulled back and he bared his teeth at his elder brother.  
“Donatello is DEAD! Stop trying to say he isn't! You're in denial it's been over two years Raphael!” No one dared move as the oldest started to break down, his wings and ears fell, his tail slowly came to a halt.  
“Stop saying that he's alive, because-because then that means I left him alone and lost for over two years. Stop giving me hope that we'll find him because if we do and it's just a dead body then what? It'll be like he died all over again and I can't take that, not again.” Leo gripped his arms, his blue eyes unfocused and watery.   
“Just stop please, it's killing me.” His voice sounded utterly broken. No one noticed red and gold eyes watching from the barn worry and sorrow glistening in their depths. Olive green paws silently crept closer to the scene. Suddenly the eldest reptile's knees gave out and Leonardo collapsed. He never touched the ground. The blue clad mutant found himself being held up by a strong neck and shoulders.  
It took all Leo had to keep from falling apart. He could feel the quiet gentle coo that reverberated from the depth of the dragons chest below him. He didn't pay attention when the sound suddenly stopped, nor did he notice the red gold eyes looking at him in deep contemplation.  
“Blade-Leonardo.” Blue eyes widened and his breath hitched, it was quiet barely more than a whisper but the voice was unmistakable.   
“You are right, Donatello is gone and nothing is going to change that but,” Leo felt like his entire world was turned upside down and his whole body felt stiff as he was gently shuffled around. His head leaning against a broad chest, a head resting between his lifted ears, and large wings hiding him from the world.  
“That doesn't mean that he is completely lost. When one creature dies their soul and spirit live on in a new being.” Leonardo couldn't think, he didn't even think he could breath.  
“The new life may not remember but the soul and spirit never forget. Though the beings names may be lost to time they are never truly gone. Do you understand Bladewing?” Red and gold met blue and the dam broke. Tears ran down green cheeks as Leonardo pitched forward and wrapped his arms around his brothers neck as tight as he could. After all who else but Donatello had that voice, even years after he last heard it was still unmistakable.  
Red and gold eyes blinked when a second set of arms wrapped around him and Leonardo. He looked over to see Michelangelo’s face buried in his side. From the other side April's arms wrapped around all three of them, next came Casey who pressed himself against the dragon's back. Raphael caved not long after and placed himself between April and Casey. Tantarone settled on Mikey's shoulder and leaning against the dragon's neck.  
Master Splinter smiled and his heart was filled with joy at the sight of his family all together again. Kneeling down he couldn't wrap his arms around everyone but that was fine, they were all here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's another long one, please enjoy the emotional roller coaster ride!  
> I finished the picture with April Aqua and Tanta sleeping which you can find here~  
> http://firebeam97.deviantart.com/art/Slumber-608884098  
> I am now taking suggestions for pictures to draw form this story so if you want to see anything in particular please don't hesitate to comment and tell me.  
> Anyway enjoy the chapter and expect the next one in one week.


	21. Play

I sighed and lifted my head, as nice as it is to be embraced like this it is time to let go. Nipping at Bladewing's ear he yelps and successfully untangling everyone resulting in a heap of twisted limbs all around me. I chuckle and step over Gentalheart and into open ground.  
*Well as nice as that was I can only take so much, what do you say we go ahead and practice?* Everyone looks at me oddly as they pull apart from one another  
“But, you were speaking English only a second ago Donatello.” I stair at Bladewing and can only shake my head, really the situation called for a language he could understand I still don't want to spea-  
~He has a point Aqua, only Razerfang understands you, we can teach them our languages but until then it might be a good thing to use your ability to mimic sounds so they can know what you're saying.” Tanta said looking up to me from where he was leaning against my foreleg. I smile with a huff and lean down to nuzzle the top of his head in understanding.  
“Please, My name is Aquafire. If you wish you may call me Aqua but not Donatello. I am not him, even if I was once upon a season.” The winged reptile frowns and his wings fall, I have a feeling he is going to call me Donatello even though I told him not to.  
“Now what dudes? We got our bro back but, you totally don't remember us do you?” Swiftspeak asks, crestfallen he leans towards me and reaches his right hand to me but doesn't touch. Grief and sorrow grip my heart at those saddened blue eyes.  
“No, I do not. I remember nothing from before White-Coat, I hadn't even really thought of the chance of a before.” I mutter to him and wince. This language is unkind to my throat. Tantarone's tail curls around my leg and I smile, I'll just have to try not to speak too often.  
“My son,” I jump when a furry hand comes to rest on my shoulder, The elder pulls back for a second in contemplation before setting the dark brown limb back where it was.  
“You may not remember and, you may never remember but it is good to have you here with us.” The Large mammal smiles kindly at me and a dark shadow flashes though my mind wit the exact same smile. It's calming.  
“Well as for what's now It is time for training.” Bladewing speaks up rubbing the last of the tears from his eyes. Swiftspeak throws his head back and releases a guttural rumbling groan.  
“Common Leo we just realized our brother was alive this entire time and the first thing you want to do is train? Common dude can't we just hang out or something?” I can't help the laugh that assaults me and I walk over to the venomous reptile. I can hear the others start to laugh in confusion around me but I ignore them in favor of playfully headbutting his chest causing him to stumble back a few steps. He only just manages to stop himself from falling on his tail.  
“Well among us creatures it is not uncommon for reunited kin to play when they come together. Is this 'training' really much different?” I ask while lowering closer to the ground my haunches in the air and wings slightly spread. My tail twists in the air and my frills spread in a playful display.  
“Come my sons, why don't we go on and simply play a quiet board game?” I can practically feel the amused worry rolling off the Elder in waves he's probably worried the others will get harmed from their lack of control of their own bodies. I spare a glance at Razerfang, he catches my eye and smirks already knowing what I'm thinking. The water traveling things can wait. Standing up I trot back to Tanta and he snorts and jumps up onto my head.  
~Please tell me tell me you're thinking what I think you're thinking.~ My grin widens a bit and he starts chuckling.  
~Oh this is going to be a hole lot of fun!~ He cackles out and I completely agree with him  
“I got a game sensei I'm going to call it tag.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is uploaded so late at night I completely forgot it was Saturday, thought it was Wednesday for some reason...  
> I am taking suggestions for scenes to draw so if you want to see anything from any point in time don't hesitate to ask.  
> Anyway I don't have much to say about this chapter other than it's sort so expect the next chapter in one week, hopefully I will remember what day it is.


	22. Rules of the Game

My wings shift on my back and my body gives a slight wiggle I'm so excited to get on with the 'game' of tag. I can feel Tanta shifting on my neck, he's not going to stay with me, instead he's going to be my eyes relaying to me what happens. Turning my attention back to Razerfang, he is pacing a bit in front of the others. Trying to figure out exactly what to say. The Pack was all intrigued with his suggestion and even though It was my idea in the first place he was the one that brought it up thus he must explain it.  
“So here's what I have in mind. Whoever will be 'it' will run ahead of everyone and the rest of us are to chase them. They will choose the path and try everything short of attacking to avoid being caught make sense?” Razer looked around and grew considerably more confident when the rest of the pack nodded, the elder seems to take extra interest from what I can tell he is looking for the underlying reason. Not once does the once human spare me a glance in his silent search for answers.  
“So here's the rules for the chasers; there will be two teams, the tree chasers and the ground chasers. The tree chasers are not allowed to touch the ground in their pursuit to tag the one who's it and vice versa for the ground chasers. Once one of the teams tags the one who's it the one who caught the 'It' person will be the next one It and the teams switch places. Only the person who's it is able to move both on ground and in the trees, sound fair?”  
I pat the ground slightly with a forepaw a little impatient to get on with it. I have every intention to be the one It and not let them switch places. It's really clever, a training exercise disguised as a game. I watch the pack readily agree to the 'game'. Seeing it for what it really is the unnamed Elder opts out of playing rather settling with watching. I don't even blink when he gives me a knowing smirk and an affectionate pat on the head as he passes me by.  
“Ok so I think we should draw straws to figure out who's It.” Bladewing suggests and Swift jumps on it rapidly running off into the forest only to come back with a handful of twigs. I watch with amusement as they all pull sticks and Swiftspeak bounds over to me. Humoring him I pull a stick from his hand in my beak seams to be the smallest one now what does this have to do with anything?  
“Heh, looks like Donnie is It” I give him a half hearted glare at the name but he ignored it in favor of continuing to talk.  
“Seems like me, Raph and April are in the trees and you two are on the ground team.” Tantarone swings himself to dangle by the arm off my neck both looking in confusion at the Alpha.  
~Why go through the trouble of gathering sticks and pulling them out for no reason if he was gust going to pick the teams any way?~ My kin asks in a whisper and I tilt my head down a bit.  
~Don't know, must be a human thing they learned.~ Tanta nods wistfully to my equally as quiet comment. Razer glances back at the two of us a smirk on his face and points his his thumb towards the sky with a wink.  
Tanta opens his mouth but I cut him off.  
~Don't question it.~ I mutter while giving the red frilled reptile an afermitive tail flick. Tanta snorts and pats my neck as he straps his wings open.  
~Fair enough, I'll keep you updated on how they're doing in the chase.~ I grin and nip at his hand as he takes off and lifts into the air, time to play a game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one down, and it's short. I had originally planned for it to be longer but I've been super busy and haven't been able to wright as much as I've wanted to. Anyway I've been working on drawing out the whole family hugging but It'll be a while before that is done. Other than that expect the next chapter in next Saturday like always.


	23. The Game

All eyes were drawn to the glistening of silver and gold scales as the Monkey took to the sky to lazily circle them. A slight growl accompanied by dark smoke drew their attention back to the turtle turned dragon as he stood up. Everyone was struck with a chill watching as wiry muscles rippled under shimmering scales as the reptile trotted around them silently. Luminescent red and gold eyes locked on them. Not for the last time they realized just how scary this creature could be if he so chose to turn those razor sharp teeth and claws on them. How easy it would be for him to make a meal out of them.  
Suddenly without any warning the predator took off like a built towards the trees, only years of fighting allowed the three mutants and two humans to react quickly to the beginning of the game. Leo stumbled nearly tripping on his own tail trying to turn around fast enough. April and Casey took an early lead, Raphael coming close behind them. Mikey found himself tilting forward but instead of letting it hinder him he pushed of the ground with his hands coming up from an improvised runners start only steps behind the second eldest.  
All hope of having even a chance at catching their recently found brother was utterly destroyed as soon as they reached the beginning of the forest. April reached the trees first and jumped up to grab a low hanging branch swinging herself up to a crouch. Casey barreling through the undergrowth, jumping over some higher bushes. The red frilled mutant joined his female friend on the branch. His tail moving up and over his head, violently forcing him forward. The only thing keeping him on the tree and saving him from landing painfully on his back were his claws buried in the wood.  
Both stopped to watch, jaws dropped in slight horror at what they were trying to chase. Casey had managed to catch up to Donatello only for it to be painfully obvious that the reptile was simply toying with him. The duel haired human lunged to grab the dragon's tail only for the reptile to swing it away in a graceful flourish. Pivoting on one paw he brought his hind legs and right arm up and latched onto a tree trunk and vaulted right over Casey's head only millimeters out of reach.  
He landed soundlessly and effortlessly bounding up into a run, dancing amongst the vegetation all around. The entire forest was his playground moving smoothly from ground to treetops, vanishing in one second only to appear in the opposite direction the next. Just like he had told Raphael it forced the brothers to learn to use their tails and claws properly. The two on the branch shared a hopeless look, steeling themselves they delved into the thick of it.  
The green eyed turtle roared in frustration when he nearly fell out of another tree after not digging into the wood with his claws. His brother just on the branch above him with an amused look in his eyes. A long tail swished in front of the mutants face and he launched himself at it only to fall right out of the tree to the ground below and landed on top of Mikey who had appeared from the inside of a thorn bush.  
“Now that wasn't called for.” The voice of the oldest drew the downed mutants attention back up the tree where Leo was crouched where the dragon was only moments ago. His hands lifted, claws splayed. His pupils just slivers drowning in blue pools. Raph and Mikey could hardly believe what they were seeing, Leo was lost in the game completely focused on his target. The red eyed reptile stepped back from where he stood on a lower branch and turned his right forepaw slightly to the side while opening his wings half way. Leonardo responded in kind, all four of his wings snapping up, their sharp edges glistening a blue silver briefly to the great shock of his downed brothers.  
They knew he hated his wings and would keep them closed in on his back at all times. Without any warning Aquafire bounded off the tree snapping his own wings to his sides, simply being too massive to fly within the dense forest. The blue eyed mutant followed suit using his much smaller wings to glide from tree to tree. He wasn't flying not really but it was more than he had done since he fell that one time.  
Scrambling up into a sloppy run Raph and Mikey both followed best they could from the ground, catching the attention of their human friends.  
“I know where Aqua's leading Leo!” Raph yelled to them April nodded, she knew as well. The dragon was leading their leader to the wider part of the river, where they would be free to take to the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for missing last week, it's been a hectic month for me and I've been really busy with work. Any way I hope you enjoy the chapter and expect the another in one week...hopefully...


	24. Feral Chace

I drop just as the fledgling leaps where over the branch I was on. He ends up colliding with the trunk of another tree. I stay crouched behind a bush and observe as he buries his claws far too deep into the tree and growls, his ears swiveling trying to find me. This is good, this is very good. If I can keep him relying on his instincts then I might be able to get him off the ground and using his wings for more than jump-gliding.  
I jump over the bush with a challenging screech and tare off for an opening in the trees. Staying just slow enough that he can keep track of me. He's incredibly quiet but not silent, I can't hear his footfalls but I can clearly hear all the leaves he's brushing up against. What is that sound? I focus on the electric field to see what that strange sound is accompanying the leaves moving.  
Oh, well that's not good at all. I watch in worry as his wings slice through an entire branch. He's not closing his wings when he doesn't need to use them leaving a trail! An obvious one at that! If I don't help them learn how to use their bodies properly then they are not going to survive the next fight they get into. Wow that's a scary thought.  
There's the river! Just a few more tail lengths! Bladewing is right on my tail, if I time this just right I can force him to fly. Putting on a burst of speed I slip out of his claws and take a sudden right turn staying just out of sight of the rushing water. Taking the bait he follows. Taking a quick glance back I see exactly what I want to see. His pupils are just slivers and completely focused on my every move. His ears are pined back in an effort to increase his speed.  
I hear and 'see' the other members of the pack at the bank of the river wondering where we are. Looks like they guessed where I was taking the fledgling mostly correct. The sound of running water is getting increasingly louder, just what I'm looking for. Sliding smoothly to the left of a lunge from Blade I push off the ground hard with my right legs and roll above the recovering reptile landing on his left side. I take the opportunity of his moment of confusion to rile him up.  
He hisses at me when I lean my head in real close and snap my jaws at him, my beak just grazing the plating on the top of his beak. Oh now that's really interesting, seems like he is able to rattle his plating. Sounds like bones clicking together it's actually rather threatening sounding mixed with the breathy hissing. Good to know. Bladewing attempts to leap at me, claws poised to dig into my face but his legs slide out from under him in the lose leaf litter having not dug the claws on his feet into the ground for the push off giving me plenty of time to run towards the sound of rushing water.  
Completely focused on the chase he doesn't even acknowledge the growing roar, his ears trained solely on me perfect. Rushing out of the cover of the undergrowth and onto the bank of the river I hear the rest of the pack's exclamations to where we are but they are easy to ignore. Now where is that, there! Making sure Bladewing is only a claw behind me I take a sharp turn to a large rock. I hear as his tail goes too far and he slides to land in the water on all fours. Watching without my eyes I see him propel himself forward with his wings back into a strong run catching back up to me so quickly I'm forced to slip out of my lope and into a sprint.  
I'm still staying back and just out of reach. Closing the distance between me and the rock in two bounds. I hop to the top and push off with all my might, Blade only a second behind me. The ground suddenly disappears with the drop of the water fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about last week, I just had no time to work on this chapter last week. I still have the picture in the works but with everything calming down I will be able to get it beyond the sketch stage.  
> Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and expect the next one next week!


	25. First Flight

The sounds of screaming and screeching pierce my ears as we jump off the cliff, plummeting to the ground far below. Throwing my tail down and my head up I snap my wings open catching the air and soaring up. I quickly pass Bladewing and look down as he snaps his wings open and he starts to glide. His wings aren’t like mine and he continues to quickly grow closer to the ground.  
Suddenly his entire body freezes up and his wings snap closed, he drops like a stone. Closing my wings half way I quickly catch up to his level side by side with him. A roaring screech starts to break past his beak and I can see the raw fear in his eyes. He, he's afraid of flying? I can't allow this! Even if he doesn't like it he need to be able to do it at the very least.  
With that thought I reach out and grab onto his shoulders with my forepaws grabbing a hold of him the best I can without injuring him. Opening my wings all the way I fly back up taking him with me. The extra weight forcing me to beat my wings faster and with much more. Thankfully he doesn't weigh as much as a playful sea mammal. I climb higher and higher in the sky until we're above the clouds. Stilling my wings I catch a lifting gust of wind and lazily circle in the air.  
“I'm going to drop you Bladewing, do not hitting the ground I will be right with you and you have plenty of time to figure out how to use your wings before we even get close to the ground.” I tell him calmly. He looks up at me panic still written in his eyes.  
“How do you expect me to fly I don't know how! You can't expect me to serious-!” He screeches at me and I give him a level stair making him go silent.  
“I expect you to calm down first, you are not going to hit the ground. Take your time I won't let you go until you relax.” My voice is quiet and low with a rumbling undertone. I keep the rumble up as we continue to circle above the clouds in the hope that the sound will help him calm down. I keep moving slowly in a large ark with the attempt of portraying a relaxed state to him.  
It is rather beautiful up here with the sky's white rolling hills and mountains of white. I smile when Bladewing finally goes lax in my grip, taking deep breaths as he takes in the beauty before us.  
“How am I supposed to fly when I don't know how?” His voice just a whisper, leaning my head down and looking at him in the eye, the smile still on my face.  
“Don't think, just feel.” I let that sink in, and he takes a shaky breath before nodding at me. With that I let him go and he vanishes in through the clouds below us and follow right behind him. When we emerge from the white hills I can see the fledgling on the verge of panic again but when he sees me near by he recollects himself. I watch in mild interest as he closes his eyes and just lets himself fall.  
We're a little over half way to the ground when he finally opens his eyes, a wild look in their depths. His four wings snap open suddenly and start beating so quickly that they're just a blur. His decent turns to soaring and I come up right beside him. I watch with glee as he starts laughing.  
“I can't believe it! I'm flying, I'm actually FLYING!” he roars for all to hear in absolute glee. We end up flying right over top the rest of the pack all of them cheering as we slowly draw closer to the ground. The two not humans chase after us on the bank of the river while the two reptiles jump follow right below us in the water breaching it to keep track of us. Soon enough Bladewing starts to tire unused to using his wings for very long and he starts to freak out a little again.  
“Um Donatello? How do I land!” He yells and I find myself at a strange between feelings, I'm not sure if I want to laugh at his plight or bare my teeth at him at the name he called me. Eventually I settle for an amused look.  
“I'm afraid you're going to have to work on that yourself, I can't exactly help you.” I tell him not even bothering to keep my entertainment at his issue out of my voice. Not knowing how to turn he settles for a water landing. Much to my amusement he just kind of stopps beating his wings and pressing them to his back rather than even attempting to slow down. He collides with the water and gets completely over taken by it. I follow his body back down the river where he pops up and takes a breath when he meets up with his brothers.  
I grin and roar a warning as I angle back and beet my wings twice to slow down and slide into the water much more gracefully than Bladewing. Everyone gathers in the slow moving water that for me is shoulder deep and all of them begin congratulating The blue clad reptile on his first flight. It swiftly turns into play fighting when Tantarone dive-bombs Blade forcing him underwater. I watch contently before being dragged into the unprompted game and I can't help but feel like something in my soul that I didn't know was missing has been filled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Leo had his first successful flight! The picture is half way done so by next week it will be done. Having said that ecpect the next chapter in one week.


	26. Misunderstanding

Sopping wet and tired we return to their den laughing and playing the whole way. Whenever someone bumps into me I snarl and playfully nip at their sides prompting them to jump away with a yelp and colliding with someone else. Tantarone is currently the object in a game of keep away having decided it would be a good idea to pull on one of Razer's ear frills. Swiftspeak and the older reptile are running circles around us with Tanta in the relative safety of Swift's hands. Relative meaning he has to duck his head to avoid branches.  
~Aqua help me!~ I chuckle at his plight and side step the running venomous reptile. Swiftly I stand up on my hind legs and catch one of the scale coated vines for the little mammals wings in my beak. He pulls free of the three fingered hands and is now at my mercy.  
~Thanks I owe you on-wait, Aqua no!~ My grin only grows wider when he starts to squirm.  
~I said I was going to get back at you for this morning, did you really think I would forget?~ I purr to him kindly and his squirming becomes thrashing but it won't help him, it just makes doing this all the more fun. Standing back down on all fours I start swinging my head side to side. Swiftly tossing him up he flails in the air for a moment trying to grab anything to escape me. He comes back down and I catch him in my jaws around his soft middle taking extra care to not injure him beyond a scratch or two.  
He screeches, knowing from experience that no amount of begging will free him. Lunging forward I lower the font of my body and press my much smaller friend into the dirt This is only to give him some leverage after all, it's no fun without a fight. He bats at my face, fighting like his life depends on it. I grip whatever limb I can catch and shake it gently snarling viciously all the while.   
“NO! NO! BAD DRAGON! BAD!” I jump back from the surprise of the yelling. Tanta yelps and is quickly surrounded by blue green arms. A clawed hand roughly grips the back of my neck, holding me back when I try to get back to my kin. Panic starts to build up in me and I start to roar and pull at who Is restraining me. Thrashing my tail out but hitting nothing but air.  
The hand on my neck flies down holding my forelegs and wings back. Turning my head around I aim to bite the one holding me when a second hand roughly clamps down on my muscle forcing my jaw shut. Jerking my whole body back in an attempt to pull myself free only to have another body land on my back forcing me to the ground as a reward for my efforts.  
“Guys wait!” I am hyper aware of Gentalheart's shout even as my head is forced to the ground. Things settle down as the two pack members succeed in holding me still and I hiss, pupils just slivers, and smoke poring from my nose. Taking this moment to observe who is where and what's going on. Bladewing is the one holding my head wings and forelegs down, I can feel the vibrations of his wings with the effort he's putting into keeping me still. The sent of the unnamed not human reeks from my back so he must be the one laying on me, keeping my hindquarters and tail in one place  
Gentelheart is being held back by a strange gray and pink thing as she tries to get to the tree of yelling at the other two to let me go. Good to know this wasn't planned. Razer is standing off to the side stiff as a tree. I lock eyes with his and can see shock and worry in the green depths, after only a moment he flinches back and averts his eyes. It doesn't hold my attention for long when the sent of blood hits my nose.   
Snapping my attention to Swift I see the red life liquid drizzle down his plastron. The sent is not reptilian in nature, no it smells warm and incredibly sweet. No. Oh Great Gia please no. I manage to force my jaw open just enough to snake my tung out to taste the air hoping against everything that it' not- blood. His blood, is on the tip of my beak.  
~TANTA!~ I screech and renew my struggles ten fold but not getting anywhere fear coursing through my body like fire. I HURT him I hurt my kin! I need to know that he's ok! Suddenly a weight is lifted from my back accompanied by a roar  
*LET HIM GO!* I pay no mind to Razerfang as I break away from Bladewing and rush to get to my kin. Gentalheart gets there before me and snatches Tanta from Swift's grip. I slow and lower my head, opening my wings, and baring my teeth at her.  
*I will kill you to get to him!* I snarl to the female. I watch and lift my scales when she swallows air and sits on her knees. I can see her body shake but her eyes are free of fear, I can't place what I see in her eyes but it's something I have only ever seen in Tanta's and Lady Gia's eyes. She extends her arms forward holding out the small mammal to me. That's it, she trusts me.  
Ever so gently she places him between my forepaws and under my neck, not even bothering to look at me.  
“I know you were just playing with him. He's fine it's just a minor scratch on the head.” her voice is but a whisper and I can only stair. That's it, she trusts me, spirits she-she trusts me. I don't even realize that I was laying down until my underside touches the ground. Her arm moves driving my attention to Tanta and sure enough there's a shallow but long cut on running from the top of his head to the tip of his nose. He looks more shocked than in pain.  
I circle my forelegs around him as Gentalheart pulls her arms away. Leaning my head all the way down I check for other wounds before starting work on cleaning his head wound. I still for a second when a hand comes to rest on the top of my head but continue when it registers that it's the female.  
See, he's ok. Head injuries always bleed more than any other wound he's fine, though I'm afraid his wing.” She trails off sadly holding a piece of the fish scale webbing in her free hand. I snort a dismissal as Tanta starts to squirm in my hold, coming out of his shock. I can fix the wing, I'm just relieved they received the worst of the damage instead of my kin.  
Once satisfied with my cleaning as the small mammal starts to make sounds of complaint. I look up at the female to see her looking worriedly at the piece of fish scales, does she think that those are actual wings? I wonder as Tanta climbs up to the top of my head.  
“I don't think he'll be able to fly again.” Oh my, she does!  
~Well now that all that's over can we just go now? I think we should go before someone else gets hurt.~ He drawls and I chuckle at his bored tone.  
~I agree.~ I say and take Gentalheart's arm scale clad arm between my teeth carefully and pull her up with me as I stand. Once up I look back at the confused not human and winged reptile and respectfully motion for the alpha to take the lead back.  
They all look surprised to see me so calm after all that. I roll my eyes at them.  
“I can tell you were just protecting my kin besides, holding a grudge is a waist of time and energy. The past is the past there is no point in dwelling on it, doing so only causes unnecessary problems.” I tell them and all but the Alpha and the not-human just accept that. The atmosphere is tense for a while after that but a well placed joke from Swiftspeak demolishes the uncomfortable feeling in a raging fire. I can't help but find myself having fun, I don't even notice that I start to linger near Gentalheart the rest of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one and before midnight I am so pleased. Speaking of pleased, the picture is done! So If you want to take a look then click on this link ~ http://firebeam97.deviantart.com/art/United-Again-620596910  
> Anyway enjoy the new chapter and expect the next one in one week.


	27. Hold Up, Those are fake?

Once the group of reptiles and mammals reach the farm house Everyone rushes forward to the aging rat. The excitement of Leonardo's first successful flight coming back ten fold despite the fight during the trek back. Unbeknownst to all but Splinter Donatello had slowed to a stop away from the excited family. The red eyes searched crimson and gold and found a sort of proud content emotion running though the wise depths.  
The father figure to all of the teens before him sighed subtly and turned his attention back to the heart stopping story being told of his eldest sons leap off a cliff. He spared a glance back to his second youngest only to lock eyes with the young reptile. Only they betrayed his true age. Wild, wise, and old, so very old were those new eyes.   
It saddened the old rat yet at the same time he was proud of the son that had become quite the man- no, adult. There was no hint of anything human in those eyes, he was no man but he was grown. Aquafire was a fine dragon. Seemingly seeing what he wanted in the elder mammals eyes the large predator turned away and silently disappeared in the barn.  
Once everyone had calmed down April and Raph looked around but couldn't find a hint of their dragon sibling nor his monkey friend. Both figured he probably hid away somewhere at the edge of the forest to tend the small mammal. Thinking back on it the red head looked down in sorrow at the membrane the monkey's wings still clutched in her hand. Noticing this Raph walked over to her and was shocked at what he saw.  
“Is that?” She nodded to his question and started walking back into the main house, the frilled reptile close at her side.  
“I'm afraid it is. When Aqua was pulled back his claws caught on one of Tanta's wings. It's absolutely shredded I really don't think it'll ever heal properly, especially with the mama dragon watching over him.” Raphael chuckled a bit at the mama dragon comment and was about to say something when the rather loud creaking of the barn door caught his their attention. They looked over and were sure their jaws hit the floor when Tantarone stood impatiently at the door sans a pair of wings.  
He had no wounds to speak of when he turned his back on them to chatter into the building. Neither knew what to say when they watched the dragon calmly walk out carrying the wings gently in his beak and meander his way into the forest despite the monkey climbing all over him.   
April couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips when she realized that the perfectly crafted wings were fake. Looking back down at what she just now recognized as fish scales glittering in her hand.  
“Well, looks like I'm going to the store soon.” She stated which snapped her companion out of his shock. He gave her an odd look and asked her “Why?” She just chuckled and shoved the torn piece of fish skin into his hands.  
Well, they're never going to find a large enough fish to fix that wing let alone gold colored fish in that river or anywhere near here. Might as well help them out a little.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one down also, Master Splinter fully accepting that Donatello is now Aquafire! Next chapter we will finally have some plot thrown back in so be prepared for that.  
> If anyone wants to see any particular scene form this story then don't hesitate to ask!  
> Anyway enjoy the new chapter and expect the next one in one week.


	28. Disruptions and Good News

I purr to myself as I look over the false fins for the mammals of the pack. I can't help the grin when Tantarone snorts in his sleep where he is perched on my back. It's been almost three sunrises since Bladewing took his first flight. With my creations done and needing testing I figure that at sunset it would be no better time to go to the human nest.  
The alpha is improving on flying and the entire pack has taken to the 'game' wonderfully, even if they do continue to fall over every other jump. Even if the outworlders did take my warning seriously then I will not have left the pack without being the means to survive.   
Dragging the false fins out of the large red cave I leave them laying in the grass and make my way over to another part of the clearing where the pack is practicing fighting. I bare my teeth a bit at how sloppy and unsure the other reptile's movements are. It has improved but only just barely.  
I watch with a calculated gaze as Swiftspeak and the not-human. Both of them circle one another both looking incredibly wary of one another. I nod in approval as the not-human shows the right amount of caution in the face of something so deadly. I hate to break up the play fight but I really need to make sure the false fins fit the mammals.  
I walk around the two playing to get to where the others are kneeling and staying completely focused on moving ones. A low quiet growl escapes my beak. 'What if there's a predator around? They can't be so completely taken with the game it's way too dangerous!' Coming up behind the others I headbutt the only female in her back.  
She waves me off, using one of her hands on my shout to push me back. I huff and instead push against her side. Once again she pushes me away. Not detoured I continue to pester her, nipping at her not-fur, prodding her with my paws, even pulling at the long fur on her head. I chirp at her and push my head into her leg in an attempt to push her to the false fins.  
“Sush, not now.” she tells my, a tone of annoyance and giving me a hard glare. At this point the others are watching us in amusement and I can clearly hear Swift saying “Awww” at my disgruntled sounds, whatever that means. Well weather they want to or not they are going now. Wasting no more time I firmly grasp the flap on the back of Gentalheart's black not-fur in my jaw and simply start to drag her away from the rest of the pack. She does not take kindly to this.  
“What the-! Hey let me go Aquafire! BAD Dragon BAD!” I find it strange how they've taken to saying that ever since the incident when I was playing with my kin. However just to avoid it I have stopped climbing on top of the brown tree ledge to sleep in the den. This time, however, I just grunt and let her go in front of her false fins. She sits up giving me a glare and opens her mouth to reprimand me as the rest of the pack come up to stand next to and behind her, curiously written in their eyes.  
I cut her off by shoving the fin for Gentalheart's feet in her lap. She looks at it in confusion and then back to me. I roll my eyes and start helping her put on all the pieces of the false fins  
“I finished them, they need to be tested and sunset seems like the best time.” I tell them all simply though strangely enough only Razer seems to have any idea what I'm talking about. I give him a level glare that he smiles sheepishly at. He hasn't told his pack about the hidden river. He gives me a pleading look and I just bare my teeth at him. There is no way in all of the spirit world that I'm going to explain it to them, far too much talking in the human tong to be anything less than pain full on my throat.   
“What he's talking about is that I found an underground cave system that leads to the city in one of the paths from the river nearby. Figured it would be a good pathway we could use so we don't actually have to live hiding in the city any more.” The furry mammal rises a brow in question but I mostly keep my attention showing Gentalheart how to start using the false gills and island claws attached to her back.  
“A cave pathway is cool and all, probably will still take forever to reach the city but cool none the less. What exactly does turning us into mermaids have to do with it though?” The nameless mammal asks as he starts examining what is supposed to be his false fins. Razer Grins a toothy grin and his frills lift, showing off his bit of excitement to the amazing thing he found.  
“Well the cave is pretty much a really fast flowing river that at a relaxed swimming pace takes no more time to get to the city than what we did when we lived there. Another branching path has the flow of water much more slowly coming back here.” The entire pack starts asking questions all at once. I give them an unimpressed look as Gentalheart removes her fins carefully and they all proceed to ignore me and what I brought them over here in the first place to do.  
All but the elder, he stands off to my left and lowers his hand onto my head carefully.  
“I see you made three of these, care to show me which one is supposed to be mine my son?” I blink at him, his wording at the end catch me off guard though it doesn't show. I may just have to get used to that I do end up staying. I grin at the tall mammal and guide him to his fins and show him how to properly put them on and how to use them. All the while my kin continues to snore away at the base of my neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one done and just as promised the plot is finally moving along. So I still need to give Casey a true name, I don't currently have one in mind so I'd love to hear what you guys could come up with. So if anyone has an idea for what he could be called then comment and tell me same goes for if anyone wants to see a particular scene from this story. Just tell me and I will draw it.  
> Anyway enjoy the new chapter and expect the next one in one week.


	29. One of Us

I can't say I didn't see this coming, though I'm not sure why I feel like this is a common occurrence.  
~Is Razerfang challenging Bladewing for the position of alpha?~ My frill twitches at Tanta's question. The only sign that I even heard him seeing as we are both too busy watching the two older reptiles roaring at one another in an angry manor.  
~Maybe, I don't know what else it could be.~ I mutter back to him, I'm not really paying attention to what their actually saying until something Blade roars catches my attention.  
“WE CANNOT GO TO THE CITY YET RAPH! NONE OF US ARE READY!” Oh, I see the problem. Standing from where I'm laying under a tree I start making my way over to them, time to play mediator. I get there just as Razer is about to snarel back to the alpha.  
“That's fine,” everyone's heads snap to me and the sudden movement puts me on edge and I subconsciously size everyone up but continue what I was saying. “as alpha you know your pack best. If you don't feel prepared to go to the human nest then that's your call. However, I made a promise to Lady Gia to get rid of the outworlders. I have given them plenty of time to head my warning and leave. Their time is up and I need to see if they headed my words or not.” I lower my frill and head slightly in a respectful stance to the current alpha.  
“Thank you for allowing me and my kin to stay with your pack but it is time we took our leave. If the outworlders ignored my warning then I will return to tell you that you are free to join us on the hunt when you feel you and your pack are ready.” Lifting my frill back to it's full height I turn back to the tree I was laying under not long ago, purposefully avoiding looking at any of the pack members. The idea that this is the last I may see them is sending tremors of pain trough my heart.  
Looking at Tanta I can tell he doesn't want to leave them either, my heart feels like it's going to shatter seeing the sorrow and pain in his eyes.  
~Tanta, you don't have to come with me I know the pack would love for you to stay.~ We both know that's true Swiftspeak especially would want him to stay. I can't help the smile when he shakes his head and glides over to land on my head.  
~There is no way I'm abandoning you for any pack, face it Aqua you're stuck with me.~ I chuckle a little and turn to take our leave. I blink in surprise as Razerfang runs to catch up with me.  
“Sorry bro, I just got you back after almost four years. There is no way that I'm going to let you slip away that easily. I don't care what Leo says but I'm going with you.” Nods of agreement come from all around us as all but the alpha and elder come to stand by my side.  
“Yea you two are a part of the family, er, pack as you dudes put it where you go we go!” I look up to Swiftspeak whit I'm sure is awe dancing in my eyes. I can't believe it they, they actually want to stay with me? A hand comes to rest on my neck and I lock eyes with Gentalheart's and they hold nothing but trust and love. They really do think of us as family don't they.  
“Ok fine, we'll go to the city but we are NOT going to engage in combat we can barely run without falling over. It's just going to be a reconnaissance mission got it?” Tanta laughs from where he's perched on my head.  
~No promises Blade, who knows with Aqua!~ I snort since when am I the one that fights on purpose? I hunt and I defend myself and others, this will be the second time I am actively looking for a fight. The not-humans run to gather their false fins and return to the rest of us.  
“Watch each others backs and please return safely my children.” The elder tells us which the nameless mammal responds to him.   
“Always Master Splinter, well sparkle head lead the way.” He tells Razerfang who bares his teeth at the teasing but none the less complies and starts takes off in a sprint into the woods. I grin, looks like the chase is on. Taking off faster than the rest of the pack I catch up to the red frilled reptile quickly. He gives me a toothy grin and smoothly twists between two trees.  
Unlike the others he has taken to his new body much quicker than the others. He's still a bit unsteady I note as his balance is a little shaken by a light overshoot of the tail but he is otherwise moving fluidly. Besides a few habit movements and the finer controls of his tail and frills he had no issues with throwing aside the idea of moving like a human with a shell. His movements are much like how he is in the water, very smooth. I'm sure once he gets a hang of the finesses of his body he will be rather graceful on land.  
Swiftspeak still has a ways to go he has all the control of his body that he should have but he refuses to use his teeth and tail like he should. He's ashamed and scared of his own venom and hates letting go and just letting his body do what it wants to. Bladewing is having the most trouble with how he needs to move, so much so that we have to get him into a full hunting trance to get him to actually fix his problems with his tail and wings. He has a tendency to keep force his body to return to the way he used to move which doesn’t work. It's frustrating but he is slowly getting better.  
I slow and make a wide trot around Razer as he falls over, granted they all still have trouble staying on their feet. Thankfully their recovery is decent and suddenly we're back to sprinting to the river. I hear it long before I can see the liquid in either parts of my vision and once we get to the edge we wait for the others to catch up and the mammals to put on the false fins.  
Both of them have two fins attached to their feet and lower legs that looks like the tail of a playful sea mammal when they press their legs together. Fins that open sideways on their hips and their arms just above their hands for balance along with a fin or the middle of their upper backs. Below those are the island claws to help them propel through the water quicker seeing as how the rest of us are much faster swimmers. It should allow them to keep pace with Blade at the very least.  
Attached to their faces is a curved plate of lightning sand that they strap on to protect their eyes as well as allow them to breath. Attached to the lightning sand are hollow tubes leading to their neck where the fake gills are. Much like actual gills the six thin layers of flexible stone and smaller vines as well as thin hollow rocks they filter the air from the water allowing the mammals to breath underwater without worrying about needing to come up to breath. Well that is if they work properly.  
The nice thing about all of the fins and such they close on themselves hiding them from view besides a few plates of dark purple and black not shiny stone, the purple for Gentalheart and the black for the male mammal. Well, time to see if they work. I grin and use my tail to push both into the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one down and it's longish, well, longer than a lot of the chapters. So I still need to give Casey a true name, I still can't think of one so I'd love to hear what you guys could come up with. So if anyone has an idea for what he could be called then comment and tell me same goes for if anyone wants to see a particular scene from this story. Just tell me and I will draw it.  
> Anyway enjoy the new chapter and expect the next one in one week.


	30. The Hidden River

When the two not-humans don't surface and instead start to be carried down the river I slide in with the rest of the pack to catch up with them. When we do amusement flows trough me. Gentalheart is taking the false fins and ability to breath underwater in stride, haply yet awkwardly trying to get control back from the rushing water. Taking pity on her I glide up underneath her and push nudge her with my head, realigning her.  
The nameless human on the other paw seems to be caught between enjoying himself and being mad at me for pushing him in the water in the first place. It's rather funny to watch him make halfhearted attempts at correcting his posture and angle. Having enough of the pathetic display I flick my tail sending me next to him. Giving him a small apologetic nudge with my beak I allow him to rest his shape shifting hand on my head to steady himself.   
As soon as we are all swimming with various amounts of confidence Razer takes lead. I can't help but marvel at how the whole pack just gracefully roll with the change in leadership. They all smoothly fall into their place within the pack. Razerfang in the front taking temporary roll of alpha to guide us where we need to go. Swiftspeak takes position in the center of the pack to allow him better range should there be danger from any angle to get there faster. Bladewing and the male not-human to the left and right of Swift respectively in case there should be an attack from either side. Finally Gentalheart positions herself behind the entire group as first line of defense from a predator from the back.  
All of this done silently and without any form of a signal. Truly a mark of how strong this pack is when all together. I wonder if this is just a small fraction of how they used to be before the changes to their bodies forced them to relearn how perform the simplest of tasks? I shudder at the thought. I have no doubt in my mind that I wouldn't stand a chance against them all at their best this pack could have taken me out, and rather quickly at that if they had not been altered.  
Where should I even go? They have all their angles covered, oh I see where I can go. Smoothly I swim directly below the pack taking the power position at the river bed and pack position of lookout and surprise defense. The dark plating on my back blending in with the mossy rocks, my frills and spines breaking up my silhouette. The spines blending in with the sand and the purple giving subtle warning to any possible predator that I am dangerous.  
I can see the way the pack relaxes ever so slightly when I fall into place but only in the electromagnetic signals being sent out from their bodies. Good to know I got it right even though I don't recall ever having experience within a pack larger than two.  
Razer guides us down the fast moving river and takes a left at a small slower moving creek branching off from the main river. We are all forced into one line. The red frilled reptile in front followed by the unnamed not-human, Blade, Swift, myself and Tanta, and Gentalheart taking the rear. The water is shallow enough that the frill along my back breaches the water along with Razer's frill at his head. Even the venomous reptile's shell lifts above the surface of the water in time with each beat of his tail.  
After a short time within the cramped space Razer motions with his tail for us to slow down. The entrance to the underground river must be around here then. The area is small with crystal clear water and small rounded stones on the creek bed but the most noticeable feature is the way roots from trees and grasses grow around the edges of the small water way almost completely obscuring the dirt from view. The tangled trees and flowing lush greenery creating incredible cover and camouflage.   
Just up ahead at a bend in the creek the grasses and large leaves with white flowers completely obscure all but my electromagnetic vision. Razer Guides us into the tangled web green he swims down slightly and vanishes, one by one the entire pack disappears near a large root blocking splitting the creek down the middle. When I get to the spot it takes a moment for me to feel it, a slight tug down in the flow of water. If I had been moving any faster I wouldn't have felt it at all. Thankfully I can 'see' the entrance under a large but flat stone protruding over a slight ledge.  
Originally I had thought that the cave openings would have to be better hidden but this is perfect beyond anything I could have come up with. Invisible from above, upstream and even down stream. I slip into the darkness with a tilt of my head and a flick of my tail.  
As soon as I descend into the cavern I'm forced to dig my claws into the stone walls to avoid being carried away by the current. Tanta's arms tighten around my neck and his tail grasps my upper right foreleg in order to stay with me. When the red furred not human follows me I act quickly and snap my jaw around the not-fur on her left leg. I feel it rip but it holds.  
Glancing around quickly I can see the others in very similar positions. Razer has his claws dug into the stone a little ways up ahead while holding onto the two fur toned mammals arm Bladewing doing the dame with Swiftspeak only their even further into the cave than the other two.   
Razer tries desperately to signal to the rest of the pack with hand motions but it is pitch black in here. Hm, seems like I'm the only one that can see clearly, my eyes providing me nothing but my other form of sight allows me to see the cave as if there were lights. I wonder, maybe if I just.  
A bright purple glow starts to emit from all the purple scales and skin on my body. Just how bright can I make myself? As it turns out I can provide the same amour of light as a smoldering red ember riddled tree. It only allows the others to see where I am. Razer motions me over to him and I crawl along the wall slowly. When I reach him he grips my foreleg and I get the hint. I can follow him and the others can follow my glow.  
“Follow me” I roar to the rest of the pack over the roar of the water. The red frilled reptile looks at me in surprise for a moment before nodding and pushing off the wall while simultaneously releasing the male mammal. I do the same with the female mammal and Razer is making sure to keep one hand on me. He probably thinks I can't see him which is completely understandable.   
The water carries us away at a speed only comparable to the ocean rifts that I have ridden on more than one occasion. Obviously not comfortable speeding up in such a winding yet inclosed space we simply let the liquid carry us only using our fins to guide our directions. Razer guides me though a series of turns and paths before we're spat out into an underground lake. The cavern is open and spacious but most importantly there's hardly any current. We surface into a large pocket of air and wait for the others to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry about not updating last week I was occupied all day last Saturday and didn't get home till around 2 am. I still need to give Casey a true name, I still can't think of one so I'd love to hear what you guys could come up with. So if anyone has an idea for what he could be called then comment and tell me same goes for if anyone wants to see a particular scene from this story. Just tell me and I will draw it.  
> Anyway enjoy the new chapter and expect the next one in one week.


	31. Panic

Faint blue light glows from below the three of us accompanied by the sound of water dripping down into the water from above. Many ledges and smaller caverns have been dug out of the stone from when the water ran higher. The air is a strange form of fresh it smells, tainted, but surly there is no volcano around here. Then again the air smelled wrong when I first escaped as well. Some of the openings must lead to the surface to allow for fresh air to enter the cavern.  
Beside me and on top of me both Razer and Tanta start to worry about the other members of the pack, the red frilled reptile starts mumbling about loosing their way and getting carried to parts unknown and running out of air. The mammal on my head grips tighter to me with each new quiet worry from Razer. Shaking my head my kin squawks indignantly and jumps to Razer's shoulder.  
Without warning I smoothly submerge myself back into the water a smile creeping across my face. The rest of the pack had come in just behind us but incredibly disorientated. Despite me acting as a beacon they probably can't tell which way is up so they are flailing around down below us near where we came out.  
Swimming around the four of them slowly allows them the necessary visual aid to figure out which direction is up. I wait for them all to realign themselves and once they do I slowly make my way back to the surface. The length is of a great ten of my body lengths. The three reptiles within the pack and Tanta are able to handle the shift in water pressure and altered air intake, the humans cannot.  
From observing human divers and what they say at these depths oxygen turns to toxin at these pressures so they add a different gas to their false lungs. My false gills do not need that seeing as how it is not held air but the change in pressure too fast can end up harming the two of them. Maybe they don't need this like the humans with the false lungs but I don't want to test it out.  
When we surface both Razer and Tanta calm down when everyone calls off that they are here, that's right they still can't see.  
“Glad to see you finally show up now I don't have to waist time looking for you guys.” My frill lifts and eyes widen in surprise at the fake but convincing tone of annoyance in Razer's voice. He was worried that they were carried away only a moment ago why is he pretending like he wasn't?  
“I wasn't worried!” oh, did I ask that out loud? No matter.  
“Aw was Raphie worried. Was he scared that we'd be lost in a silly little cave forever?” Myself and Tanta both tilt our heads to the side in confusion when Swift starts to rather brutally tease his brother about having been concerned for their well being.  
“SHUT UP MIKEY!” he roared in retaliation. Why is this such a big issue? Razer was rightfully worried, if I had been unable to see the rest of the Pack I too would have been concerned. Tanta certainly was, oh, it's another human thing isn't it.  
“Enough of that Swiftspeak. Razerfang was correct to be worried when you all didn't surface right after us. This is a big cave with many turns and openings that could lead anywhere with water that moves so fast that if you collided with anything you could be knocked unconscious. If I had not seen you all below us I would have been just as scared as he and greeted you with relief and joy when found uninjured and with us.”  
I wince it had to be said but like with all sounds beyond reptilian sounds it hurts my throat. I can mimic many a sound but never for long. Everyone goes silent at my words and Swift looks properly ashamed and Razer embarrassed. He should not be embarrassed about being worried but it seems as if humans see that as a sort of weakness so he too sees it in that light. There is much this pack needs to learn.  
Nodding to Razer he shakes off his embarrassment and dives back down, I follow just as the other follow my glow. Slowly we make our way to the faint blue glow half way down the dark lake. We all follow him into the smaller cave that leads up and I drop my glow, it is no longer needed. The small opening widens into an iridescent blue and beautiful wider cavern. It is much wider than it is tall with silhouetted pillars of stone holding up the stone above us. Faint blue light from the small opening to the outside world casts a dancing glow over the stone floor and roof. Shadows from silver outlined pillars creates creatures in the dark void. It is beautiful.   
Swiftly we make our way to the opening. It is small and only one of us can fit at a time. One at a time the pack vanishes until I am the last one. Sliding though I suddenly find myself in a light and moon lit lake. Turning around I am pleased to see the opening to the cave us just as well hidden as back in the forest's creek.  
The opening is in the floor of the lake with a stone overhang hiding it from view from above. Many boulders to the side of it gives off the allusion that it is not an opening but rather a just another shadow. Finally hiding it from view from the front is some lake grasses and tall floating flower leaves obscuring it from view. This makes me really happy, there is no reason to need to alter it any.  
Turning back around I quickly catch up to the pack where they are getting out of the water. I was not prepared for what I was to see. Last time I was here that I remember I didn't exactly look any further than the sea to escape to, I never even spared a glance back. Square stone pillars tower overhead in a forest of bright unnatural light. Strange but loud calls and a horrid tainted mixed scents assault my senses. There's so much electricity everywhere all I can see is blurred white!  
I snap my frill shut and shake my head in attempt to clear my senses, an uncomfortable growling whimper escapes my jaws. I don't like it here, I don't like it here at all. I start to panic, of all the horrible scents in the air human is the strongest. I don't want to be here! I want to run away from this human nest as fast as I can. Back away from them where it's safe. Images of my time with White-coat flash through my mind, all the pain and fear threatens to overwhelm me.  
“Aquafire? You ok bro?” Swift's voice breaks through muted hearing and I look look up to see six concerned faces. Gentalheart's hands grip the sides of my face forcing me to look her in the eye.  
“Hey, shh, shh, it's ok. Everything is going to be ok, you're going to be fine.” she says to me in a calming voice. She pulls my head into her chest and gently runs her hand down my neck and side continuously murmuring words of comfort to me. Gradually my breathing slows and I return to my senses.  
I give her a lick on the cheek in thanks as I pull away from her grip. Ok, I know what to expect, I can't go without having my frill open my hearing is too dulled for that. It's too dangerous, taking a deep breath I prepare myself for what's going to happen when I do open my frill. My hearing returns to me as does the loud and frighting sounds of the nest. The smell and sounds hit me full force but this time I stay strong and allow myself time to grow accustomed to it all.  
Eventually I figure out how to listen around clearly, to focus my hearing in this environment. I ignore the many crossing scents of the nest and am able to pinpoint those of the pack and my kin. Tanta lands on my back and the familiar feeling of him just where I know he is without a shadow of a doubt helps me relax considerably. I can do this, I have to do this, for Tantarone, for the world, for Gia.   
I look to each member of the pack, having regained the last of my composure. I'm still petrified of facing full humans but I will continue on. My gaze lands on Bladewing.  
“Please lead the way, I would like to spend as little time as possible in this nest.” My fear doesn't show in my voice. Blade looks at me closely before gingerly raising a green three fingered hand to rub at the back of his neck.   
“Alright Donnie.” In that moment I find myself on top of one of the square stone pillars and looking down at Bladewing instead of up at him. He doesn't look the same. His tail is gone as well as his wings and ears, his claws too are gone and his eyes a more like a humans eyes with the white around the color unlike his pure blue eyes now. All of the scars are nonexistent and he looks so much younger, happier too. As quick as it happened it vanished and I'm still by the lake and on the ground.  
I follow along as everyone takes off for the square pillars a short distance away in a calm lope. I stay close to Razerfang and Gentalheart's sides as I try to process the image I had never seen before.  
What just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anotherone down and Aquafire got his first memory back. I have a picture that is in the works but I would stilllike some help on coming up with a true name for Casey. So if anyone has any ideas then please tell me.  
> Anyway enjoy the new chapter and expect the next one in one week.


	32. The Ninja

Deep in the heart of the city a man in black clothing disguising his features from any on looker. He stood on one of the towering roof tops trying to spot his masters worst enemies, this man was a ninja of the Foot Clan. He scanned the other rooftops for the thousandth time. The last time the creatures that defied his master were seen had been when one had been pulled out of the Hudson river several months ago. After it's escape with it's rat master there had been no sign of the turtles or the humans that dared to betray their own kind and side with the enemy.  
The ninja lifted a hand to his face and gently traced a long scar on his cheek hidden behind black cloth. How he hated those beasts that had the audacity to believe themselves above that of the human race to pretend to be intelligent. The man scoffed quietly but a malicious grin etched across his face as he leapt to another rooftop and take his search elsewhere.  
He was proud to say he had been present during the time three of the creatures were being tested on to make them obedient animals like should be. He had taken great pleasure in watching the supposed smartest of the turtles become nothing more than a mindless predator. An animal that he would take great pleasure in watching ether be put down or tamed, that is if it would ever show up again.  
He had been disappointed when the smallest was rescued by the other reptiles, it's end result would have been just as if not greater than the successful one. Though watching the blue wearing rescuer become lost to it's true mind almost made up for the failure of it's escape. Coming to a stop on a new roof top he continued the search for the missing lizards.  
Not seeing any thing the black clad human sighed in defeat, a month or so before the blue one was found droids had been sent out to inject the red wearing one with a serum. I twas meant to change it into a dragon like the first one but no one knew if they had succeeded or not. A storm carried them far off course and all signals with the droids were lost during the course of the storm. The man liked to think that they had done what they were supposed to do and a second dragon was roaming the streets.  
Just as he was about to turn away and report back to his master movement on one of the further rooftops caught his attention. Freezing in place he watched carefully to be sure it was not a trick of the eye. That is when he saw it, a shadow of something long with large wings there was no mistaking that shade. A figure burned into his memory from watching it slaughter many of his clan mates in the video feed of it's escape. It was the first and only success of turning one of the enemy into a mindless killing machine.  
Though elated at it's return the man was no fool, he knew that the beast would be able to kill him in a matter of seconds alone he stood no chance against it. No, the smart idea was to report back to his master with the good news of his weapon returning. Silently the man retraced his steps and approached an old refurbished building. Entering the structure unnoticed the ninja made his way through the halls to where his master would be waiting for his loyal ninja to return with their reports from their patrols.  
Steeling himself for any possibility the man was allowed entrance into the room of his rather, volatile, master.  
“Yes what is it, and it better be good news.” the cold and deep voice made the man involuntarily shiver in fear and eternally grateful that he was here with good news.  
“Master Shredder Sir, the weapon A.Q.U.A.F.I.R.E. has returned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a bit different from the norm but not to worry the regularly scheduled perspective will be returning by next week. Also the man in this chapter will probably not have any roll of importance in the future, I haven't really decided. I still have a picture that is in the works but I would still like some help on coming up with a true name for Casey. So if anyone has any ideas then please tell me.  
> Anyway enjoy the new chapter and expect the next one in one week


	33. Instinct

It is surprisingly dark up on the tops of the smooth stone pillars and being so far above the humans below has eased some of my fear. Though I stick close to Razerfang as Bladewing guide us though the city as they call it. It saddens me to see the way they navigate the high loud place with such ease, this is no place for large predators. No the humans do not allow such creatures in their lives.  
My entire body stiffens and I stop running suddenly, something is there. The rest of the pack stops as well looking around, prepared for anything. My frill is at it's highest but I can't distinguish any electromagnetic pulls and I can't smell or hear anything. I slowly loosen up, my instincts aren’t screaming at me that there is immediate danger anymore but the desire to get away from here and fast strengthens ten fold.   
Something is going to happen, something bad if we don't hurry.  
“We need to hurry, how close are we to the outworler nest?” The pack looks at one another in worry.  
“We're almost there Aquafire it's just a few buildings over.” Razer says and with a slight nod of my head we're off again. Even though it takes us only a few minutes to get to the nest it feels like far too long.  
Strange how the nest seems so much like the other pillars around it but I suppose it is clever for a parasite to mimic what they are leaching from. What am I even looking for we need to leave. I watch with growing anxiety as a monster ever so slowly stops in front of the building. It feels like it takes forever but finally at least 10 identical parasites in human mimicking false bodies.  
And here I was hoping that they actually took my warning seriously and left, it would have saved their lives.  
“Ok, that's all I need to see now let's get out of here.” I growl out and without any further prompting they start sprinting for the cave river, Bladewing taking lead and I follow at the rear. I only get three pillars over when I stop, the rest of the pack and Tanta unaware that I am no longer following them.  
Lowering my chest and head into a hunting stance I carefully observe my surroundings. Movement out of the corner of my eye prompts me to quickly hide in the dark shadows of the pillar. I know I'm being hunted by this predator or predators but I am no easy prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is kind of short but the next one will be longer I assure you it will also include gore so beware of that. I still have a picture I am working on but if anyone wants to see a particular scene from any point in this series don't hesitate to tell me.  
> Anyway enjoy the new chapter and expect the next one in one week.


	34. Flames of the Spirits

The predators hunting me strike with only the smallest of warnings. I just barely am able to dodge black clad human by jumping over the female at the last second and raking my claws into her back as she passes under me. Wait what! How is she still alive! I screech within my head as she lands gracefully as if she had not been harmed to begin with. With hardly a second warning I am forced forward to avoid another human, this one male. Having a threat on each side of me my attention splits from one to the other forcing me to back up in order to keep them both in sight.  
Within the time span of seconds I am completely surrounded by more black wearing humans than I can count. I lower myself closer to the ground, muscles taught in preparation to fight. I bare my teeth and light up in warning, my wings spread slightly in an attempt to make myself seem a bigger threat. A loud and dangerous hiss erupts from my throat when the humans step aside to make room for a human male clad in the smooth stone and flanked by creatures I have never seen before a walking fish and an almost skeletal night singer.  
I don't know where to look I don't know what to do. My claws digging into the stone below me, cutting through it like it were nothing. That act alone makes all the humans around me back off ever so slightly and gives me the what I feel is enough time to consider my options as no one dares to move. I could try flying away but with so many humans so close and I can see many of them with the means to hold me down. Running is not an option and neither is fighting them claw and tooth, especially if they can not be harmed like that female.  
Dark smoke starts to slip out of my jaws and in that instant the stone wearing human moves triggering a reaction out of every human and creature here. They all rush at me as bright yellow orange flames billow from my jaws. I quickly alter the heat of my flame from yellow to a melting purple as the humans continue on unaffected, but I never got the chance to kill more than 20 humans. In that instant thick strands of stone wrap around me all over and one forcing my jaw shut cutting off my fire from deadly to just dangerous if they were to get too close, the flames slipping past my beak in small puffs of purple wherever they can.  
Desperately I fight against the webbing of stone with all my might as the humans try to keep me still from a distance. I thrash and in my binds, claws cutting free one web only to be replace by a new strand holding that paw back. I manage to render many more humans dead before the creatures are able to catch and hold still my cutting tail. My panic builds all the greater and I fight with all I have as the stone wearing human strides up to me. I try to roar, scratch, bite, burn, anything but to no avail when he stops just out of reach of the small bursts of fire. I can't go back I don't want to go back to the darkness and pain from before!  
“After all these years you finally return Beast. A pity your creator will not be able to witness his monster kill the mutant thorns in my side the turtles and their master Hamato Yoshi. What a great moment it will be, for what better death than by the hands of his own son. Though I had been hoping you would put up more of a fight.” I watch in silence as he turns his attention from me to the others holding me back  
“Take A.Q.U.A.F.I.R.E. back to the base, we have much training to do.” With happy conformation the humans and creatures start to pull me to wherever their nest is by the stone webbing. I can't go back,   
*I WON'T GO BACK* I roar to the everyone yet no one. My little bursts of purple fire turn to a swirling mass of dark and beautiful space. Eyes nothing more than bright red and gold burning stars and purple bioluminescence becoming the ever changing ever moving expanse of space. My body grew a light encompassing black as my golden spines become comet white blue flames.   
The stone webbing around my jaw breaks from the force of my strength and a swirl of starry fire kills all it touches with its cold yet burning power. Taring off all but one of the webs I take to the air and continue to burn at any human which dare try and stop me. I don't look back as I fly to return to my kin, my family, my pack as the power of the spirits leave me. The only proof of any of what just transpired being the strand of stone still dangling around my throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this one is late but I decided to post it anyway. So all this that happened to Aquafire/Donatello will be explained next chapter so if you're confused then just be patient. "Good things come to those who wait". I currently have a picture that I'm working on and I plan to draw starry Aqua after that but do not hesitate to tell me if you want to see any particular scene from this series.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy the new chapter and expect the next one next Saturday.


	35. Revelations

I nearly drop from the sky from the shock that courses me at the sudden realization of what just transpired hits me. How did I? Did I really just? A quick glance at my wings and the feel of the cold smooth stone around my neck says that it was all very real. Slipping from my wings like a trail of glittering dust is the remains of the space like quality they previously held. The kinked and cold stone has become one band of liquid like silver stone and hanging from it the links have changed much the same as the band.  
Landing on the very pillar where the pack is. They greet me with relief and joy followed by an angry lecture but my mind far away. Lady Gia had said that I had no spirit guide but was rather merged with mine. At the time I hadn't really realized what that meant but now I suppose I do now. True I have been to the spirit realm but this is beyond all expectations, but one that makes sense now that I actually think about it.  
Merged with my spirit guide, a non-sentient being that exists to guide their mortal host though life and decisions. A creature of knowledge, wisdom, and experience from all the lifetimes they existed moving on from one life to another. But beyond that instinct tells me that they are the Great Spirits greatest soldiers, the protectors that will bend to every beck and call of Gia and her children.  
Powerful yet harmless the guides are, unseen and unable to touch or be touched. Yet the ability with the slightest of nudges to the mind of their mortal they can lead their host to become what ever the Spirits see fit, be it a grand hero or greatest evil. What of me then? I know my guide had been old, one of the oldest and a dragon at that. Being merged with something like that becoming one with it, a guardian of the Spirits.  
I am something very new to this or any world, after all, what other than experiences and knowledge make up who a living creature more? The guides are just that I see now what that I am not simply merged with one, I am a guide with a physical form and the free will that comes with being alive. That does explain the starry flames that can both be the most gentle and most devastating.   
“Aqua? You doing alright bro?” The quiet voice of Razerfang pulled my mind back to the present and I am not surprised that we are standing in the shallow water of the lake that leads back to the underground river. What does surprise me is that we are alone. A clawed hand comes to rest on where the liquid like stone ensnares my neck. He doesn’t even attempt to cover his grimace at the feel of the cold stone.  
“If it's the collar we are going to get it off I promise you that.” Looking into those very green eyes I see both him and his guide sharing the same eyes. Both young both learning as they go and I can't help but smile. Leaning forward I rest my head on his chest and close my eyes when he rests his arms uncertainly around my neck. They are so very NEW and DIFFERENT.  
Instinct tells me that never before has a guide shared eyes with their mortal together they stand as one yet they are not. I can see it in the way they feel for it is not just the guide storing away information from what Razerfang feels, no, they both feel. They both laugh, cry, grow angered, worry, care, and think. Both living the same life while being unaware of the other.  
How absolutely remarkable. A guide that knows what it is to be alive and a living creature with the soul of a guide. I have a feeling, that once they realize that their twin is with them that they start the avalanche that will change the world for the better. All by simply being themselves. My grin becomes a full blown smile as I bury my face in their chest.  
“Aquafire?” I suppose that is what I am, simply Aquafire dragon of the sea and sky.  
“Bro are you ok?” I snort in amusement, Great Gia how did I not hear the two voices they share, so similar yet so different. The very natural existence seems to sway and shift with mirth that has me break down in laughter. She knew, of course she knew Gia always knows when there is new life and now she's laughing at him.  
What are you planning my Lady? I ponder.  
(Be patient my dear Aquafire, just wait and I promise you it will be well worth it) Her voice sings to me from the very air itself as my laughter subsides. Though sadly it is subdued with her still within my ring of protective fire. Puling out of the arms of the two in front of me with a shake of my head and I give them a fond look.  
~I am fine brothers, do not worry about the stone I do not mind if it stays. No I simply had some things I had to sort out.~ They go still as the word brothers passes my beak and I slide into the water leaving them to sort though their thoughts as I slowly make my way to the cave where the others are waiting. In no time they catch up assaulting me with a back breaking hug and a blinding face splitting smile. With the smallest of nudges and a happy gleam in my eyes I start up a small but joyful game of chase.  
Yes I will wait, and enjoy every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And why Aqua had that new power is explained! No he is not some all powerful being and he is not someone other than Donatello, he was merged with his guide the moment he was mutated as an infant turtle. So I have a picture that is almost done and another that is in the sketch stage but please don't hesitate to tell me if you want to see any particular scene from this series. Truly I love knowing what sticks out to you guys and giving it form that tells the moment in time. After all, "A picture tells a thousand words."  
> Any way hope you enjoy the new chapter and expect the next one in one week.


	36. Metal Mans  Intention

The Shredder watched as the dragon vanished escaped their reach like a comet falling through the atmosphere. The metal clad man turned his attention away from the beast when it vanished from sight to take in the shear destruction that it caused. Dark yet bright flames burned at the metal and gravel of the rooftop. The door to the inside of the building was dripping from the intense heat it had suffered. Bodies scattered all across the rooftop practically incinerated, the smell of burning flesh prominent in the air. Including himself there were only ten survivors. Himself the mutants and a few other humans, including the one who reported the return of the dragon.  
The man looked back to where the creature vanished with a much greater desire to catch it than before. When he had ordered that scientist to catch and make one of the turtles into a weapon the result was nothing like what he had told that man. He intended for a turtle to be doused with animal infused mutagen and then have his memory wiped with a mind control chip placed into his brain.   
Shredder had been furious when the scientist instead started to recreate the turtle from the bones out. Despite the man's disobedience he had been assured that the end result would be greater and much more powerful than intended. The idea of having an incredibly strong and deadly weapon under his command was the only thing that saved the man's life. Now seeing the result of the man's work Shredder decided that the result was well worth the near five year wait.  
Shredder ordered the surviving ninja and mutants to erase all evidence that the Foot Clan had even been here and then to return to their base. He turned away with new plans of capturing the weapon unaware of two pairs of eyes watching from another rooftop.  
Two figures sat only two buildings away contemplating what they just witnessed. One was tall and wide with a large spike laced shell while the other was thin twice as long as the large turtle and silvery scales.  
*Lookssss like Donatello hhassss come back.* the female mutant snake stated to her companion. The large blue skinned turtle hummed, turning his head where he could see last remaining star trail.  
*He's changed, changed enough he speaks in the reptillian language.* The female nodded coiling in on herself to conserve more heat as she had to do increasingly as the nights grew colder.  
*HHe hhassss become muchh like ussss. SSSShhall we sssseak him out? HHe sssseemssss like hhe could usssse ssssome assssisssstanccce. SSSSomething that we did not hhave.* The female sighed and glared where she could see the Shrededer walking away from all the dead members of his clan like he didn't even feel the slightest bit of remorse or guilt for being the cause of their deaths. She hissed, the sight of him made her fangs drip with venom the desire to kill the man growing greater. After the revelation of her real father and his hunting her in this form to try and control her she had grown to hate him.  
The large turtle nodded in agreement. If he had not known form listing to Raphael for so many years he is sure he wouldn't have had the means to survive in the city let alone with all the mutants running rampant. He may have not liked the turtle brothers beyond that of Raphael but after having time to think about it his hatred turned into mild annoyance when he saw one of the others annoy the red cad turtle. Now he simply felt sorry for the purple clad mutant though from what the two of them saw the other mutant would be able to handle the dangers of the city better than some random human that had the unfortunate luck to be mutated.  
*Sounds like a good plan.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one down and this one with Karai Shredder and Slash. So I have two pictures in the works one of which will be done by next week and another that I just have the sketches for. However if any one wants to see any particular moment from any point in the series do tell me and I will draw it at some point.  
> Anyway hope you enjoy the new chapter and expect the next one in one week.


	37. Wrong

The trek back through the smaller slow flowing cave river and back to the Den was silent with only the cacophony of night song accompanying us though the forest. A little tug on my neck reminds me of Tantarone sitting there holding the silver strand of liquid like stone or metal as Swift dubbed it. He keeps tugging on it and it's getting annoying. I get that he's trying to find a way to take it off but I do not appreciate the random tugging.  
I pause in my steps a little making me fall to the back but what's more important at the moment is the smell in the air. It smells like, burning flesh? The flesh of a hooved creature so, where's the fire? Lifting my head higher I sent the air, strange it's coming from a little to the left but I don't see any light other than the little yellow white fire orb that signals the human nest turned den.   
“What is it Aqua?” A gentle hand comes to rest on my shoulder and I only spare Heart a quick glance and continue trying to pinpoint the smell but it all leads to the Den. She takes a deep breath through her nose and at that moment a slight breeze drifts from the direction of the den. I don't expect her to catch it but the wind does bring in more scents accompanying the sent of burning flesh. It brings with it the smell of several plants blending together in a way I am sure a plant eater would find enticing. How curious.  
Another tugging on my neck makes me growl and quickly catch a furry tail in my jaw and I yank Tanta from my neck and place him in Gentalheart's arms. Taking the strand of metal in my mouth I jerk it out of his small hands.  
~Stop.~ I growl lowly at him and he only blinks back at me. Not waiting for an actual response I continue walking, quickly catching up with the rest of the pack. The closer we get to the den the stronger the scent is and eventually Swiftspeak picks up on it and he starts to bounce with each step.   
“Dudes do you smell that? Smells like Master Splinter made food! I hope it's Pizza topped with anchovies, sprinkles and lime yogurt!” Razer gags at his brother's taste in food before speaking up as well.  
“Well I sure hope he didn't make that, it sounds disgusting.” He grumbles and glares at the venomous reptile.  
“Common you guys know Master Splinter doesn't make pizza. It's probably some kind of meat stew or soup or something.” Blade tells the pack as a whole. Oh, well I haven’t eaten anything in a week or so. I really could go for a forest runner. However at this point we have started entering the den and the scent is most certainly coming from where they had their meal of fluffy sweet things the first day I was here.  
I follow slowly behind the rest of the pack, Gentalheart standing next to me with a look of concern in her eyes.  
“Yo Sensei what's cooking!” Swift asks with excitement while trying to look past the elder's taller frame to the metal on the ledge. The large furred mammal turns to greet us but when his eyes land on the metal around my neck he pauses.  
“My sons, what happened and why does your brother have a chain around his neck.” He speaks with a slow yet stern voice that makes all of us shiver, I don't have the element of surprise, I know I couldn't fight the elder and win without my fire. Everyone looks to one another unsure of what actually happened seeing as I never told them.  
“That's a good question, what did happen Donnie?” I huff and growl slightly at Bladewing's use the wrong name. I look away with a slight glare.  
“I was surrounded by a pack of black clad humans with their Alpha, the metal man who wanted to catch me. I got out of their stone-metal strands and burned them, that's it.” I was met with dead silence and absolute stillness. Not one of the pack was even moving and all of them just starring at me in, in dawning horror? What?  
“What?” My word seemed to snap at least Razerfang out of it and his hands reached and gripped my shoulders tightly.  
“Aqua, tell me that you just lit their clothes on fire right you didn't kill them right?” His voice was laced with panic. I blink in confusion and pull away from his grip. What is wrong with them?  
“No, I am sure that very few survived the my flame. Why- what is wrong with all of you?” The elder is the next to snap out of it and he my confusion only grows as he leans heavily against the ledge.  
“Wrong with-, my son, you cannot go around killing people it is immoral, it is wrong. That was bad, very bad.” Bad? But how was it bad? I don't like it when they say that I was being bad. My frill lowers half way and I look at them with wide eyes.  
“I-I don't understand.” I whimper. They were hunting me, I tried to fly away but I couldn't. They CORNERED me all I did was fight back the only way I know, the only way any creature in this world knows how. Do anything possible to get away and the only thing in that situation was to use my fire and the normal flame did nothing.  
“Killing someone is called murder and it's a crime, it's, against the rules.” That made me pause and look at Swiftspeak with impossibly wide eyes. Against the rules? What rule of the area states that? No it, it must be a human rule it has to be! I see Gentalheart open her mouth to say something but she closes it with a snap a look of indecision on her face. I shake my head and stair hopelessly at the elder.  
“I don't understand, I just wanted to get away. How was that bad?” His red eyes blaze suddenly with anger and his next words are strong, forceful, and frightening.  
“All life is precious, you cannot just take that away like it meant nothing. You cannot end the life of someone that thinks, that feels, that has other people that care for them that now must suffer because of your actions!” My frill lowers all the way and I shrink in on myself. I kill for food, I kill in defense, I kill to protect. My prey think, they feel, and they have others that care for them. Yet I cannot live without being able to hunt them and all the creatures know this. All of us know that and all of us accept that. All creatures kill in defense and to protect, all predators kill for survival yet we do not take more than we need  
We all know that life is a precious and fragile thing and to keep the balance we have our rules that very from area to area, from field to forest. Do not hunt the young, or do not eat this plant. These rules stemmed from humans killing for sport and horribly damaging the life of the very land. They change and shift as the balance fluctuates. Looking at each member of the pack I can see the anger in their eyes but the most painful thing for me to see is the disappointment.  
“I-I don't understand.” I repeat with a pathetic whimper. The disappointment in their eyes grows with the frustration and anger and I can't take it any more, I feel CORNERED. Looking around frantically I see an opening in the wall, the lightning sand lifted out of the way and in one swift movement I'm out of the den and running for the forest. I hear the voices of the pack screaming at me to come back but I Ignore them. I 'see' Tantarone take off after me and I slow for just long enough to catch the strand of metal. One he grabs a hold I take off in a sprint, vanishing into the dark forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one down! I finally had them learn that Aquafire is not afraid to kill which ended with them trying to explain to a predator how killing is a bad thing. Onto other things I finished the picture I was working on and if you want to see it then just follow this link~  
> http://firebeam97.deviantart.com/art/The-creek-637579874  
> I have another one that I am going to be working on but please do tell me if you want to see any particular moment in this series I will end up drawing it.  
> Anyway enjoy the new chapter and expect the next one in one week.


	38. Quickstrike and Spikeslash

I leave the ground and traverse the trees to avoid leaving a possible trail. I can hear and 'see' the pack following this time with the elder and he is the one I am desperate to get away from. He is sure on his feet, fast and his senses are stronger than the pack. I'll come back later but now I just have to get away to let them cool down. But where? A slight tug on my neck gives me the perfect idea. None of them would think to look for me at the human hive and this time I don't have to leave the small forest.   
Decision made I climb higher in the tree and once clear of branches I open my wings and with one strong beat I shoot straight up. I go as far up as I can until Tantarone taps out when the air starts to grow thin. With a low hum of acknowledgment I level out. This high up I can see the unnatural light of the hive in the distance. With that in sight I fly as fast as I can to it.  
A few taps on the top of my left wing makes me smile, Tantarone telling me that he doesn't understand what I did that was wrong either, he's just as confused as I am. The tapping continues at a rhythmic pace me purring deep in my chest to reply. At these speeds the wind carries our voices away but this silent form of communication is just as good. We don't really say anything, it's become more of silent song that has been continued since we started out mission.  
The lights grow closer and soon enough small nests start passing below, all the lights are, strangely pretty from up here, like stars that you can actually reach. There's so much here. The pillars create a maze to traverse in the air. I spiral around an old nest with beautiful colored lightning sand it simply smells old much older than any nest within the hive that I have seen.   
Swooping away from it in a smooth glide I slip unnoticed above the heads of the few humans out at this time of night. Lifting my head up and with a few wing beats I'm above one of the pillars. Gracefully I land on the edge and fold my massive wings to my side and just observe this hive. It stretches on for and the pillars block cut off vision from going too far but they reflect all the colorful lights that radiate from all around us.   
Looking up I search in vain for the stars.  
~This place wouldn't be so bad if the smell disappeared.~ I coo in agreement. The sounds and smells are still overwhelming but I can ignore them right now, especially that I no longer have that feeling of dread hanging over my head. A loud thump of some thing landing a good distance behind us makes me whirl around to access the threat. My frills twitch in confusion and I tilt my head to the side at the sight that greets me. At the other side of the ledge are two reptiles one long and silvery with the sent of a female. She is obviously a long-body but with two extra heads where humans would have arms instead. Her head is shaped unlike any long-body I have ever seen but it is clear to see that she is incredibly graceful and sure of herself.  
The other is much wider and tall, absolutely towering over me with deep blue gray leathery skin and an even darker blue spiked shell. Obviously male and he too is confident in himself. Mutants I realize with mild surprise. Tanta stiffens on my back at the sight of the venomous long-body but I ignore him. Both have are holding a peaceful stance and I return that in kind by lowering my frill a bit and keeping my body loose.  
The large male is the one that breaks the silence.  
*Hello, I am Spikeslash, shellback of the colored lights and tall stones.* He introduces with a slight bow of the head. A slow lower and lift of my frill in acknowledgment I turn my attention to the long-body.  
*I am QuickSssstrike, long-body of the cccolored lighhtssss and tall sssstonessss.* She says with her whole body lowering slightly. I lower and lift my frill the same as I did with Spikeslash and without missing a beat I lower the front of my body a little as well.  
*Well met, I am Aquafire, dragon of the sea and sky. This is my kin Tantarone* both acknowledge my greeting with a slow breath in and out. With introductions over they look between me and Tanta in interested confusion.  
*Tantarone? Thhat is not a name you hhear thhat is a true name.* Ah I see, a grin stretches across my beak as I glance up to Tanta who is attempting to follow our conversation despite him not able to understand the reptilian language.  
*He was named by the Great Lady Gia* I purr. Both of them had eyes wide at that, all creatures know that the only ones named by Lady Gia hail from Sanctuary an incredibly important place for all of us.  
*Lady Gia, so does that mean you are both from Sanctuary?* Spikeslash asks as they both step closer with intentions being social and not predatory.  
*He is but I migrated from here, though I traveled in the sea and sky long enough to be considered from there.* Both nod in surprised acceptance. It is not often one meets someone from Sanctuary nor someone with a title of a place so vast as to consider it the entire world. I lower myself to lay on the ground comfortably and turn my gaze back to the lights. A low rumble quietly emits from deep within my chest, a common sound that is used as an invention to come near amongst reptiles.  
I flick my tail as they come to sit near me, Quick strike right up against my flank and her tail curling comfortably around her spiky companion. With it growing colder the little bit of extra warmth is welcoming. A Sentiment I'm sure the other two share. My eyes grow softer at the glistening lights, they really are quite pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one down and Aquafire meets Karai and Slash. The only reason Karai even has a true name is because of Slash. Other than that I finished the picture of Aquafire when he was all spacey so follow this link if you want to take a look at it~  
> http://firebeam97.deviantart.com/art/Aquafire-Spirit-Fire-639056082  
> If you want to see any particular moment in this series then don't hesitate to tell me, I will end up drawing it.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy the new chapter and expect the next one in one week.


	39. Call and Advice

Green eyes searched the dark expanse of the forest without really seeing. Raphael had only gone a few feet into the forest, having long sense stopped running and instead took to walking slowly. He groaned and rubbed between his eyes, how could he have been so stupid? He venomously berated himself. He's known that Aquafire wasn't afraid to kill and has already killed several times, he was well aware of that fore years now.   
Stalking off towards the direction of the river, the exact opposite of the direction the rest of his family went. Contemplating how bad it would be to go for a swim while Aqua was who knows where in the dense forest. He was well aware that there was no chance he would be able to find his brother when he didn't want to be found, the predator was way too good at vanishing.  
A sudden ringing startled the red clad mutant and he quickly pulled his shell cell from it's place under his mask turned arm band. He starred at it wondering just who was calling when it finally registered that the ring tone was that of a bell tolling to the background of crashing waves, the ring tone he set for Sarah. The last time he called her was after the first time they saw Aquafire. She was well aware of his mutation and all that was going on excluding the other members of his family. With a small grin he answered, knowing the others were well out of hearing range.  
“Hia Sarah.” he paused walking on a rock the sound of the river so invitingly close.  
“Raphael! I hope I didn't wake you up. It's been a while and I was getting worried.” His grin faltered at that, he didn't mean to make her worry.  
“Sorry about that, it's, it's just been a bit hectic.” At an even slower pace he made his way to the river.  
“Well that's to be expected, so what happened between you and your brother?” Taking in a deep breath Raph proceeded to tell his friend and confidant everything from the loss of memory to the attempted capture resulting in the deaths of many humans and the resulting freak out afterwords. By the time he was finished he had been sitting at the river for a while.  
“It's just, how could I have been so stupid? I knew about him killing, especially after, after what happened with you but it's still,” he trailed off, not knowing what to say but the woman continued for him.  
“Shocking?” she offered and the red frilled mutant chuckled humorously.  
“Yea, it really is. It's so weird though, for him to be so calm, friendly, even docile to suddenly saying he burned people to death like it wasn't anything to be concerned with.” All three of his frills were lowered all the way, cutting off a good chunk of his hearing. Idly tapping the soft soil with a claw as his feet soaked in the slow running water. After a while of silence Sarah spoke up.  
“Well, maybe we should look at it from his point of view? You said it yourself that he's been living feral for the past four years. And with the features you described and what I saw he's a predator. Something that needs to hunt and kill to survive. Maybe to him it really doesn't matter, it sounds like me he did what any feral animal in that situation would to get away.” Raphael sighed and ran a hand through the water, the familiar feeling of cool water rushing around leathery skin relaxing him allowing his thoughts to settle and see the logic in his friends words.  
“I suppose you're right about that but, what should I do now? I'm afraid I ruined what little progress I made.” Silence reined for a while but when Sarah spoke up again he could feel himself smiling a little again.  
“I think you should find your brother and apologize to him, I suggest thinking of the one place he hates and looking there first, after all, no one would look there.” Raphael chuckled and eased himself into the chest deep cool water.  
“Yea, I'll do that, thanks Sarah and tell Lilly I said hi and that I'll talk to her as soon as everything is cleared up with Aqua.” He could practically see the smile in the motherly woman's voice when she replied.  
“Good and be sure that you do, she's been nagging me wondering when her bestest river friend is going to call. Be safe Raphael” The red frilled mutant's grin widened and he assured her that he would be careful before hanging up and completely submerging himself into the water.   
With a powerful beet of his tail he took off downstream like a rocket, riding the currents for all they were worth. His grin didn't falter as he thought about little Lilly, she wasn't as privy to what was going on in his life as Sarah and that was just because she was way too young. Unfortunately she had stumbled upon some already altered mutagen, stumbled meaning she literally fell onto the case breaking it and getting the stuff all over herself.  
He didn't know what she looked like now, apparently she was really happy with her change and the two had a plan to either somehow bring him and Aqua to them or they come to him. The child really wanted to show him her new body in person. She had taken to telling him absolutely everything and quickly dubbing him her best friend. He wasn't afraid to admit that he would be absolutely wrapped around her finger when he saw them again.  
Taking the turn into the small creek leading to the underground river he focused back on the task at hand, finding his brother, and New York City was the first place he was going to look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't think I would bring the two humans back did you? Don't worry they really aren't important to the plot or anything, just some fun interactions I have planned. So if you want to see any particular scene from any point in this series then don't hesitate to tell me I will draw it.  
> Anyway enjoy the new chapter and expect the next one in one week.


	40. Mutant Pride

A gentle nudge makes me open my eyes, I'm not sure when I closed them I must have been falling asleep. Turning my head sluggishly I watch as Quickstrike backs away and motioning to Spikeslash and Tanta who was sitting on the male reptile's shoulder. Stretching out I stand and walk up next to Strike. A rumble emits from my chest when I notice the sun rising and the slowly increasing sound.  
*We cannot stay out much longer, come with us we will show you to the mutant den.* Slash tells me as he starts to lead the way both myself and Strike following closely behind him. I hadn't been aware there was a mutant den here, humans are, less than welcoming to those that are different from them.  
Either way I see no harm in following them. We traverse the pillars tops quietly and the pillars and nests grow progressively more weathered and aged. At one point the top creeks ominously beneath my paws and I quickly glide off of it. The sun climbs higher in the sky but the sounds of the hive lesson in the area. Plants are retaking the nests the further we go and I start smell less human and more, other. It is as strange place.  
The sun is high by the time we come to a stop before a nest with no roof. It's very large, tall enough that I cannot see into it's walls from where we stand on a pillar but sounds of all kinds emit from it.  
*Welcome to the mutant territory of the city, the human authorities are aware of the mutants running about with there being so many but they treat them like a sickness and rather try to ignore us. As long as they don't see us they figure we don't exist. Tell me, can you speak the human language Aqua?* I glance at the large reptile and nod.   
“I can.” Both reptiles relax a little and they too switch to the human language, I chuckle as Tanta visibly slumps in relief now that we are speaking a language that he can understand.  
“Good whhen we go in thhere, thhere will be many mutantssss, almosssst all of thhem were hhuman before thhey were altered.” The female's hiss is just as present in this language as well I note as we descend down the pillar to a large opening to the den.  
“There is a hierarchy that you must be aware of. The strongest mutant is the one in absolute power.” Makes sense though his tone suggests that this is not such a good thing. When we exit the cavern in the hollow walls I am met with a loud ringing and the sight of at least 200 mutants of all colors, some grotesque while others elegant and beautiful, but it's the one directly in front of us that makes me stair. It smells distinctly of male and he is absolutely huge.  
His body is large and round with short arms and legs with four extra long legs sprouting from his back making him look kind of similar to the small eight legged venom biters. He is mostly black in color with blood red warning markings. He has black eyes with glowing red pupils and he is easily the largest creature here.  
Swiftstrike lowers her head closer to mine.  
“Thhat is our leader, hhe was thhree timessss ssssmaller whhen hhe firsssst mutated, hhe hhas grown allot in the passsst four years.” She whispers to me and then straitens back up as all attention turns to us with a hush falling over the crowd. All eyes turning to the four of us.  
“Blue frog, Worm what the hell is that thing and who was it before.” His words are not a question but a demand and my scales bristle, I have feeling I won't like him. No one dares make a sound and Slash glances at me before steeling himself for what he is going to say.  
“This, this is Aquafire and he used to be,” He pauses again and shifts speaking many things in his body language that only reptiles would understand. He knows who I was, I guess he knew me from the before White-coat.  
“he used to be one of the turtle brothers.” he finishes and the entire atmosphere grows tense, every mutant here bristling as much as I did at the Alpha's voice. Suddenly the Alpha laughs and with a surprising amount of agility he jumps to land in front of us and using two of his thin legs he tosses Spikeslash, Tanta, and Quickstrike behind him and onto the ledges with the other mutants. They land with a loud crash and I am sure in lots of pain but to my shock no one goes to help them. Instead they stand looking ready to attack, all eyes focused on me.  
All I can do is flare my frills and open my wings slightly as the alpha leans down in order to demean my height more. I have no desire to stir up trouble with this pride.  
“Well, well, well if it ain’t the stupidest of the little frogs that ruined my life. I see you got upgraded to be an even dumber little doggie.” Ruined his life? What could the pack have done that ruined his life. I take a few small steps back with my front paws, subtly lowering myself into an unnoticeable crouch.   
A mutant that looks like a horrible cross between a little annoying insect and a human fly’s right into my space on my left and prodding me with his little, fingers? Feelers? It grabs my jaw and pries it open poking around the inside of my mouth.  
“Fascinating, absolutely fascinating! It looks like it kept the beak and colors from it's turtle origins but otherwise it's a completely new creature! It looks like a dragon and-!” I cut him off my snapping my jaw closed and cleanly cutting the hand off. He backed off with a screech and I spat the twitching limb out and snarled at him showing off my sharp dagger like teeth for all to see. The mutant scrambled away making sounds of pain and I quickly reeled myself back in though harming a member of any group be it a pride, pack, school, or troupe was always met with violence.  
I quickly turn my attention back to the Alpha who is now staring in surprise at me yet not defending his pride? I jump when he starts to laugh loudly.  
“So the little doggie got some backbone to em! But you're still going to pay for what you did to me!” I lower my head a little trying to show that I do not want to fight.  
“I, do not know what you are talking about. I do not remember ever meeting you.” I try and silence quickly grips us in it's vice like grasp. You could hear a grain of sand drop.  
“You don't, You don't REMEMBER ME!” His enraged yelling forces my frills flat due to the pain in my ears. He grows closer but it is another mutant that stands in the way this time. This mutant is a handed creature like Tantarone but with no tail, an ape.  
“Now now Spiderbites, Aquafire was it? What is the last thing you remember before you were like this?” The Alpha looks offended but seemingly allows the question, and looks at me expectantly.  
I think hard but beyond the flash of a moment that I am still unsure what it is there is nothing from the before.  
“Nothing, I don't remember anything before this. I, I had not realized that I was a, turtle, before now.” I tell the males truthfully and the all but one of the mutants instantly relaxes, for what reason I do not know but it is a relief. The ape gets shoved out of the way, none to kindly by the alpha who grabs me around the neck and pulls me up so he can look me in the eye.  
“Fine so I can't make you pay for something you can't remember doggie but you be3tter listen to exactly what I say. I'm, the boss here and what I say goes, got it.” I manage a small nod and he accepts it and tosses me into the crowd. My back hits several of the many metal-stone ledges painfully, denting them and knocking the wind out of my lungs.  
I wheeze and struggle to stand up and watch as the Alpha looks around at the rest of the mutants.  
“What are you all standing around for! GET BACK TO WORK!” He yells and the pack scrambles around in fright trying to avoid the wrath of their Alpha. Slash helps me stand but I shake him off making sure to silently apologize to him, I can't show pain or weakness, not here there are too many dangers that would take advantage of injury. Though my back is throbbing in pain I quickly follow the two reptiles out of the gathering place, I know now that this is no den.   
I don't risk glancing back as we quickly leave the area and enter into the pathways surrounding the gathering area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one down and the reintroduction of Spiderbites who is still just as much a jerk as he was in the show. Other than that if you want to see any particular scene from this series then don't hesitate to tell me, I will draw it.  
> Anyway enjoy the new chapter and expect the next one in one week.


	41. Hatchlings

Everything is moving yet it all reeks of desolation. I watch as mutants of all kinds run around to preform their tasks and unlike how a pride should work they are stumbling over one another and arguing. It's an absolute disaster, does no one here know how to work together? I wander around all the mutants with Tanta riding on my back. I do not know where to go now that Quickstrike and Spikeslash left to complete their tasks. Unfortunately a great amount of attention is being focused on me and I can clearly hear them whispering things to one another about me and what they know of who I used to be.  
It seems as if the pack is something that they all feel they must be wary of, which in turn makes them dislike me that much more. I stop to let a few mutants pass and something glittery falls as they walk past me. Blinking in confusion I poke the round crystal, it's maybe the size of my eye and a very pretty shade of red. With a roll of my eyes I pick it up in my jaw and toss it back to Tanta who has a higher fascination with shiny things I am amused with his little sounds of joy to have the stone.  
Continuing on with my exploration of the territory I ignore all the mistrusting glares sent my way. More than once I have been bumped into followed by someone yelling at me to look where I'm going and I simply shrug them off with no more than an annoyed huff. Eventually the swarm starts to subside the further away from the gathering place so fewer are stumbling over one another.  
I jump and whirl around quickly when someone trips over my tail and I can't help but stair at the sight that greets me. Four little mutant hatchlings and one of them is just an infant. The eldest having tripped over me and the infant in the little female's arms which starts to wail loudly. She scrambles to get up as the two male mutants pull her away from me, all four cowering in fright.  
The eldest, a female, has ten limbs, she has half body shaped like a human but with a short muzzle instead of a human nose. While the other half is that of a young forest runner and a fluffy pair of wings on the upper part of the runner's back. She is covered head to hooves in soft yet raggedy maroon fur with a sandstone underbelly and spots. From the way her right wing is angled I can tell it is broken and not only that but I can easily see all her bones through the short fur and not fur covering her human half.  
Two of the hatchlings are male and are nearly identical to one another. They both have smaller eyes and running from the tips of their muzzles all the way to their prehensile tails are large sharp scales with soft fluffy white fur covering their undersides. Both are wearing faded and torn not-fur and much like the female they too are very malnourished. Though on one of them I can smell the horrid sent of rot stemming from his stomach, an old uncleaned wound then.  
Turning my attention to the crying hatchling I come closer to get a better look only for the little ones to back away. I tilt my head as one of the male's eyes light up in recognition and he reaches one of his clawed hands out. I blink in confusion at the gesture. What does he expect me to do with him having his hand out like that? Why is he even doing that I could easily bite his hand off! My pupils widen when he does the most incredibly stupid thing and looks away. I just met him could he really trust me?  
This little hatchling trusts me enough to not bite him! Leaning my head forward and closing my eyes I gently press my beak of the palm of his hand. All of their eyes are wide and practically glowing in aw and joy. I'm not sure what made them so happy about me touching the little male but at least their not cowering in fear anymore. With them allowing me closer I carefully press my head into the little male's chest and push him back to the others. This gives me the chance to see what kind of condition the infant is in. The smell alone worries me, she smells of a female but that is almost overtaken by the sent of rot. She is not doing well at all.  
Ignoring the little male hatchling dangling from my neck I step over to the Eldest female, she stiffens but allows me to sniff at the little bundle in her arms. Thankfully the sent of rot is not injury originated but it is still just as dangerous. Taking a wing I carefully pull the not fur shrouding the hatchling away from her so I can see her condition.  
Her crying goes quiet as my eyes lock with her beautiful amber one's. She's the most human of the hatchlings but it is clear to see that she is not. Little fluffy first feathers coat her body and long curled tail. She has four arms which I know will both be able to used for flight when her adult feathers come in. The feathers are a dusty gray blue with lighter speckles for camouflage. She too is very malnourished though it is a relief to see her in better condition than the other three but very sick.  
A black fingered hand comes into my view and I allow the oldest to pet the top of my head. I huff and the warm air blowing over the infants face makes her giggle weakly. Looking up I lock eyes with the female petting me, everything about these four is fragile. What kind of beast would allow these hatchlings to be reduced to this?   
“Where do you think he came from?” I spare the injured male a glance and notice that he is now cuddling Tantarone and I short.  
~Traitor~ I croon at him and he just grins like a loon.  
~Not my fault he's softer than you.~ He shrugs and I simply roll my eyes.   
~These hatchlings need much more than food, surly this pride has hunting packs. In a pride this big the young should be getting first choice in food.~ He nods and starts to groom through what fur is poking trough the not fur in the injured one's chest. I look back to the male that trusted me first at the slight tug of the liquid like metal-stone on my neck, and he is just studying it.   
“I don't know bro, but it looks like some one tried to catch him but he got away. I still can't believe that dragons are real.” The female shorted and chuckled as she slid her hand under my jaw and started scratching and ooh that feels good.  
“Yea well I can't believe that movie was right about dragons.” Just a little to the oh yea right there. A deep rumbling purr escapes my beak as I lean into her touch, still mindful of the fact she looks like a breeze could knock her down.  
Much to my displeasure she stops scratching and I watch as she walks to my left her ragaty patchy fur making her look even worse. None of these hatchlings are ok and my instincts are screaming at me to go and get them some food, clean their wounds and bring them back to health. Why haven't the Pride been taking care of them like they should? I need to find and bring them all to place where the pride stores their food.  
It is for these reasons that I allow all of them to climb onto me. The two females taking up the space on my back with the little male that reached out to me in front while the remaining male takes to clinging to my tail.  
“Well whatever happened looks like he's our friend now.” Friend? Now that is adorable and I haven't even said anything that these hatchlings will understand. Opening my wings the three take the hint and hold on tight. Instead of taking off straight up I instead take a running start to keep it easy on the much too light children. They laugh and scream in delight when my paws leave the ground and we take to the air. I only reach a height of twenty body lengths before leveling out. Now it's time to find them some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worry not these kids more like Sarah and Lilly in their importance. Other than that if you want to see any particular scene from this series then don't hesitate to tell me I will draw it.  
> Anyway enjoy the new chapter and expect the next one in one week.


	42. Snakeweed

I growl lowly as we change direction yet again. These hatchlings need to stop pulling on the strand! I had been hoping that they would want food badly enough to guide me to where it's held but that's apparently not the case. The hatchling that reached out to me is currently holding onto the strand of stone-metal and consistently pulls it when he desires that we go a different way. Doing so pulls on my neck uncomfortably so I alter my coarse to try and get him to stop yet he's relentless.  
Eventually we even out and continue on straight though the atmosphere grows tense. We've returned to the busy part of the territory and I can see many mutants look up as my shadow passes over them and they too are studying me. All of a sudden it goes quiet and the pathways rapidly clear. This usually signifies a large predator in an area, I know that it has happened upon my approach before. Though my presence here should not be the cause of the mass evacuation.  
The hatchlings notice as well because a gentle tug guides me higher and no sooner did I move that a green vine swipes where we just were. Startled I fly even higher and spot the creature that tried to bat us out of the sky. Towering and green it stands only a tail length shorter than the alpha with long legs, arms and torso. The mutant smells of a plant but moves and yells like a human. A living plant.  
“YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU FREAK! SPIDERBITES MAY HAVE LET YOU GO BUT I WON'T! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!” The plant roars at me as many vines charge at me and I screech in fright as they all come at me I all sorts of directions. A harsh tug on my neck prompts me to dive down and rapidly spin out of the way of the first wave of vines. Another pull and I'm weaving in and out of the twisting plants.  
The hatchling is, surprisingly not bad at figuring out where I need to go. Only a few vines slide harmlessly off the scales on my legs. Another comes from out of nowhere directly towards my face. Without time to dodge a quick stream of orange flames takes care of the vine quickly. There's a beat of silence and lull in the tugging when suddenly a sharp pull has me flying straight up and behind a pillar.k Reaching the top out of sight of the mutant the hatchling has me land and we duck into a hole in the pillar.  
As soon as we duck out of sight I notice several other hatchlings of varying ranges of malnutrition also hiding within the cavern. I star at them in horror at their condition while they stair at me with both fear and aw. Does this pride completely ignore their young! I can smell all the wounds both new and old and it only makes me more furious with the pride. These little one's should not be like this.   
Vines pass by the lightning sand and we all duck and hide behind objects strewn about the room all but one child, who looks to be in better condition than the rest. No sooner than we ducked down did a large face pass by the lightning sand. The creatures eyes lock on the child and a loud shattering invades my hearing and the child suddenly is slamming into the wall above my head.  
“GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BRAT!” The creature quickly moves on after yelling that and I immediately start checking over them hatchling. I bare my teeth and snarl towards the opening in the cavern. The child is thankfully not dead but she is wounded with a broken arm. It is clear that this pride doesn't just ignore their young, they out right go out of their way to harm their young.   
~This cannot continue.~ I snarl and Tantarone nods.  
~I don't really care for the young of others not in my troupe but this is out of hand.~ He whispers to me and I step back from the hatchlings. All the hatchlings get off my back and tail.  
“Well' at least we're safe for now, is everyone ok?” The eldest female asks and is answered with groans of conformation. None of them are ok.   
“Let's go Aquafire.” Huh, he sensed my name. With Tantarone firmly on my head I run for the opening in the wall and take to the sky. It's time to take down a pride, starting with a creature willing to harm the young simply because they were there.  
With a tilt of my head we shoot up into the sky and disappear into the low floating clouds. Gliding through the small droplets of water I can't 'see' the creature but I can hear them as they crash through the pillars, yelling for me to come out and tossing mutants left and right as they try to hide and get out of their way. Tantarone is gliding just below looking out of the cloud being my eyes.  
~They're looking away now's your chance!~ He calls up to me I dive out of the clouds with the loudest roar that I can muster. Claws extended and bright blue flames trailing out of my jaw. The plant creatures head sharply turns towards me and grins a vicious smile, extending my claws as vines shoot towards me I twist and turn out of the way of fire while keeping focus on hitting my mark.   
Taring into any vine that I cannot avoid the creature starts to panic as I quickly close the distance between us. Each of his strikes growing sloppier and sloppier. A few vines still hit me, cutting into my scaly hide but I ignore it all in favor of building up the gas in my mouth for one decisive blast. Now only a tail length away from the plant's face I release my built up ball of blue flame. My claws digging into their flesh as a blast of super heated fire spreads all around us.  
We tumble to the ground, them without their head. A vine suddenly wraps around my hind leg and tosses me off. I manage to twist mid air and attach myself to the side of a pillar and I watch in shock as their head rapidly grows back looking as if they were never harmed in the first place. Baring my teeth I start hissing at them as they stumble back in attempt to give us some space. If blasting at one spot won't work then maybe burning their entire body will work.  
I don't give them enough time to back up more than one step before I shoot back towards them. Taking a breath I blow out a steady stream of purple fire and create a towering ring of heat around the plant. The flames burning off all the vegetation coating the pillars and dens around us. With their vision of me obscured It gives me the chance I need to confuse the larger predator.  
Diving in and out of the towering flames I tare away at them with fire and claws. They keep regrowing what I pull away but the sweltering heat surrounding them is making their regeneration grow slower and slower with each passing second. A vine manages to catch me in the chest knocking the air out of me and I slam into the side of a pillar, ears ringing a feel hands hoist me up and push start patting at my shoulders and sides. Looking around I notice that the young mutants have come out of hiding and past the ringing in my ears I can hear them cheering.   
I shake off the hands of the young ones and quickly take back to the sky and giving me a chance to take stalk of what and who is where. My eyes widen as I see so many hatchlings watching the fight with baited breath and most of all, hope. They are hoping that I will win this battle.   
Looking back to the creature I notice for the first time that they are smaller than they once were, it's plant skin shriveling with the heat. Reading their body language I can see them grow more confident as the flames slowly die out. I know how to beat them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one down! I know Snakeweed is male but Aquafire determines things like that though sent and plants have both female and male parts so he is unaware of that. So if you want to see any particular scene from this series then don't hesitate to tell me, I will draw it.  
> Anywa enjoy the new chapter and expect the next one in one week.


	43. Defeat and Capture

Claws tare at the ground as I sprint towards the living plant. Building up my gas I dodge all the waves of vines trying to strike me down. Once I get within a tail length I release a fast moving ball of blue flames. It misses the plant and they laugh loudly at my failure. I simply give them a teeth baring grin, confused they turn around and their eyes widen in fear as a wave of molten liquid crashing towards them. My flame had destroyed and lit a container of of horrid smelling flammable liquid. With a beat of my wings I'm out of the way of the wave.  
I watch pleased that the hatchlings have taken refuge inside the pillars. The living plant screams in pain as the wave hits them. And the more they step around trying to get out of the flames they splash it up higher on them. I watch as their body becomes shriveled and dry's out the longer the flames burn. With a roar I dive at them and continue ripping at their body and this time I'm thrilled that their body continues to grow smaller and smaller as they reform. They still fight back and I'm forced to dodge and rip away at vines at almost every turn.   
With one last strike I manage to rip the living plant completely in half. Taking the opportunity I bite into the remaining plant and start shredding them, shaking my head back and forth and pulling at them with my claws. The living plant shrieks as I continue to make them smaller and smaller. At this point mutants of all ages have come out of hiding, standing around and watching me in horrified curiosity. Once the plant mutant is the size of a small chittering mammal I drop them from my jaw next to a slightly burning puddle and trap them under the webbing between two of my toes.  
Leaning down I bare my teeth, my pupils mear slits.  
“Never touch the hatchlings ever again, am I clear.” I snarl lowly and clearly. Frightened the mutant nods rapidly and with one last warning growl I release the plant and they immediately sprint away. When I stand up all the way and look around not one mutant is moving and all have their eyes on me. Then suddenly one hatchling starts making sounds with her hands and soon all of them join in, charing and making sounds of joy. Tanta swoops down and lands on my head and I feels his hands run over a sore spot on my cheek gently.  
~You look terrible.~ I huff and shake my head but stop quickly as pain shoots down my spine, now that the adrenalin has started to go away all my wounds are starting to make themselves known with a vengeance. I startle as the hatchlings and adult mutants start to crowd around me. The young ones that I allowed on my back touching and petting where I don't have any wounds. Praise and thank you's spilling from their mouths. I blink confused as my head is drawn down into the chest of the little male that reached out to me. His clawed hands carefully making long sweeping motions on the top of my head to half way down my neck, and forcing me to lower my frill with each stroke.  
I jump when several mutant start screaming and before I know it a hard yank on my neck pulls me back and a heavy weight on my back pins me to the ground. The metal-stone on my neck is puled back roughly and I chock a little from the force. I glance mack and my eyes meet those of the Alpha. Forget showing respect to him I hiss loudly with bright orange flames leaking from my jaw. I shall not show respect for the human in creature skin. I feel a great satisfaction as I see fear flash in his eyes and the shutter go though his body subtly.  
“So you want to play hero do you, ya little freak! FINE! I'll let you play hero.” he growles at me and only hiss louder and struggle to escape his heavy foot though I know he is much too heavy for me.  
“Muzzle it, take it to the edges of my land, and tie it to the unbreakable chain. The puppy will learn it's place as a dumb guard dog.” Hearing the order my strugles increace tenfold and I thrash as the mutants start reluctantly coming closer. One taking a not stone-metal strand and making several loops in it. A harsh yank on my neck keeps me from sending flames their way and with a lunge they are on me. Strands slip around my jaw, clamping it shut and tying my paws and wings to keep them from moving.  
I am unable to do much as exhaustion from the fight with the living plant hits me hard and my vision starts blacking out. I continue to struggle and jolt as I start being dragged across the ground, the sounds of protest and crying reaching my hears though the sudden haze in my mind. Growing ever further away I can see the four hatchlings being held back by the other young ones, Tanta in one of the male's arms unable to slip free. That is the last I see before everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one down! I ment to have this up last week but I was working all day and by the time I got home I was so tired that I couldn't see straight let alone finish making the chapter. So here you have it this week. So if you have any scene that you would like to see from this series don't hesitate to tell me. Also the four mutant children that Aqua helped, I am going to let you guys name them so comment and tell me what you guys have in mind. The only rule is that the names have to be true names.  
> Anyway enjoy the new chapter and expect the next one in one week.


	44. Help is on the Way

Toxic green eyes squinted from the bright glare of the sun on glass. A low annoyed growl escaped his beak as he was met with yet another dead end at the border to the rundown part of the city. Raphael huffed and with a leap he made his way further into the depths of the large city. So far he had no luck in finding his brother. As he was about to leap onto another roof top to make his way towards the Kraangs base movement below caught his eye. Halting in his steps he leaned over the edge a little to get a better look and what he saw surprised him. Down below ducking between trashcans were three mutants.  
He tilted his head and his frills raised in interest as he took in their appearances. One which he guessed was female looked like a centaur only having the body of a deer with wings instead of a horse. The other two were smaller and near identical, twin brothers if he had to guess. The two of them looked like those pangolins that he had seen once on an animal channel. He noticed that the girl was carrying a bundle of blankets and a tiny hand coming out to grip her hair gave away that the group had an infant with them.  
The green eyed mutant watched in growing understanding as he watched the three sort through trash bins in an effort to find food. He remembered doing things like that with Master Splinter and his brothers when they were young though they usually ate algae and worms from the park.   
He was brought out of his musing as a small shadow circled him and a light fuzzy weight landed on his shoulder. The familiar feeling being the only thing that kept him from tossing the thing that landed on him off. Looking to the side he was greeted with the greatly welcomed appearance of Tantarone or Ty as the rest of them had taken to calling him.  
“Man am I glad to see you Ty.” He murmured as he ran a hand over the mammals soft back. Making a noise a joy Ty leaned down and stared to tug on the mask around his arm and motioning to the children below. Turning his attention back to the scene below his eyes widened as he noticed some thugs making their way towards the children, this must be the ally that they dubbed theirs.  
“It ain’t Halloween freaks, it's a little early for costumes kiddies.” One of the men taunted. Raph dropped down to his knees to lean over the side further, his claws digging into the cement as he felt strong urge to get between the gang and the kids. He watched in growing anger as children continued to back up until their backs met the dead end wall of the ally allowing the gang to stalk ever closer.  
A low threatening growl escaped his throat when another of the humans decided to speak up.  
“This is our turf freaks, so you gotta pay the toll to coming here.”  
“I don't think they have any money boss.” another snickered and a disgusting grin spread across the largest man's face as his eyes locked onto the young centaur. He roughly grabbed her wrist pulling her towards him roughly as well as pulling out a knife. Her eyes filled with terror as she was forcefully brought forward and the blade at her throat.  
“Don't worry, I'm sure this one can-.”   
Raphael felt something inside him snap and with a snarl he jumped down from his perch. Using the opposite wall as leverage he vaulted off it to land a devastating blow cutting the man off from finishing his sentence. Claws extended he raked them across the man's face earning him a socked yell. The green eyed mutant landed in a crouch, razor like teeth bared, frills flared and flashing in warning. He stood between the gang and the children prepared to kill the humans if necessary.   
Slowly the leader of the group stood up with the help of the men beside him and Raph couldn't help but feel pride at the sight the deep bleeding gashes trailing the length of his face. He couldn't help the dangerous smile at the sight of the man's right eye dangling from it's socket, served the creep right.  
“What are you all standing there for kill it!” the man ordered and his gang stared pulling out their assortment of weapons, crowbars, knives, chains. Seeing the growing threat Raphel slipped into a subtle defensive stance prepared for the fight. The first one came at him with a bat coated in nails. With a scoff he side stepped the blow and with a sweep of his tail he sent the man flying into the wall. The crack of his head against the wall enough sign that the man was out of commission as he slumped to the ground.  
He jumped over the next two, digging his claws into their backs and forcing their heads to collide with one another knocking them out instantly. That left four men, if he counted the leader with the shredded face. Frighted they rushed him, one with a chain and the other two with knives. The chain was tossed at his face and he easily caught it, twisting it around his arm he yanked the man forward where he was met with a hard punch to the temple. With the now free chain he used it to free the other men of their weapons. With one smooth swing the men were left with cuts and abrasions on their hands and they backed away from the quickly spinning metal. He bared his teeth in a grin and the sent of urine invaded his nose.  
“Boo.” He stated with an undertone growl and both men screamed and sprinted out of the ally. Finally Raphael turned his slitted eyes to the remaining man, and felt his rage boil. He stalked closer to the man, like a predator stalking it's cornered prey. Throwing the chain forward he got it to wrap around the man's legs halting all attempts at escape. The leader of the gang backed himself into the wall, trying in vain to get away. Leaning close to the man He violently punched at the wall right next to the mans head. The remaining eye widening in terror at the sight of long claws buried in the metal of the wall being pulled out slowly. Once out the sound of claws scraping the surface of the metal leaving deep gouges in the smooth surface.  
Shakily the man dared to lock gazes with the mutant reptile and instantly wished he hadn't. He was met with toxic green eyes a blaze with feral unadulterated fury.  
“I should kill you.” The mutant growled lowly and the man couldn't help the shutter of fear trailing up his spine.  
“But a won't.” Relief flooded through the man and his whole body relaxed.  
“Thank you, thank you, oh god thank you I-!” Not at all happy with the man's relief Raphael cut his thanks off by gripping the dangling eye and pulling the man's head forward where he used his free hand to grip the top of his head Ignoring the gushing blood. Forcing the man to look him in the eye.   
“If you ever. EVER, even THINK of doing anything like that again.” With an agonizingly slow tug he ripped the eye the rest of the way out of it's socket. The man opened his mouth in a silent scream.  
“I will NOT be so MERCIFUL. Do you understand me.” Panting and unable to find his voice all the man could do was nod. Dropping the eye into the man's hand Raphael hoisted him up by his hair and shoved him towards the end exit of the ally.  
“Good.” he growled. And watched with satisfaction as the man stumbled out of the ally. Taking the time to calm down he counted to twenty and forced his body to relax he turned to the cowering kids with a deep breath. He noticed that at one point they had collapsed against the wall in a huddle, and where he expected to see fear instead he was met with three looks of awe and gratitude.  
That though him for a loop but decided that it was better than trying to calm down three terrified kids. He gave them a gentle grin as he wiped the blood in his hands off onto one of the unconscious humans clothing.  
“Sammy!” One of the boys called happily caching Raphael's attention. Looking over he couldn't help but smile a little more genuinely at the sight of the boy hugging the little monkey.  
“Tantarone actually.” He spoke up, amusement lacing his voice. The children looked over to him, wide eyed and confused. Chuckling he red clad mutant stood and made his way over to them.  
“His name's Tantarone, Tanta or Ty for short.” Understanding flashed across their eyes and Raphel held his hand out to the centaur girl. She spent a moment looking at it suspiciously but in the end took it and allowed him to hoist her to her hooves.  
“My name is June and this is Angel. And uh, thanks, for the save” June told him, nervousness very present in her voice. The boy hugging Tantarone jumped up and introduced himself and his brother excitedly.  
“I'm James and this is my twin brother Bruce! What's your name Mr?” Raphael blinked at the amount of energy the child had and didn't speak for a short while. He knew that telling them that his name was Raphael would probably put them on edge. He and his brothers had become pretty well known for their fights against mutants, it wouldn't be too hard to believe that they heard of them at one point.  
“Eh, the Name's Razerfang but you can call me Razer or Fang for short.” He told the children and they simply nodded. Escaping the grip of James Ty hoped up onto his shoulder and patted his head making little chittering noises. Shaking his head he tried focusing on trying to decipher what Ty was trying to tell him and feeling stupid for it until a few words came though the seemingly nonsensical noise.  
~-Aqua-plant-stone-hurt-~ Pupils turned to slits when he could make out the word hurt.   
“Hold up there Ty, Aqua's hurt? Do you know where he is. The monkey looked shocked for a moment but then nodded sharply.  
“Then by all means lead me to him!” Before either of them could move a gentle tug on a clawed hand had Raphael looking down to the children, It had been June that had taken his hand in her own.  
“Aqua? Are you talking about our dragon friend?” Raphael blinked and went down to one knee to get on the same level as the girl.  
“Well that depends, is your dragon friend green with purple markings and has red and yellow eyes?” June nodded making her ears bounce and she started pulling him by the hand towards the opening of the ally.  
“Yea he is, and he's really hurt, he fought and won against Snakeweed but then Spiderbites caught him and tied him to the edges of the mutant land.” Thrown for a loop he let the children guide him to where his brother was. He knew first hand how difficult it was to defeat Snakeweed. One of the boys bounced up to his side.  
“Yea the fight was so cool, there was allot of fire and Infer- sorry, Aqua taring him apart bit by bit. But you were just as cool, sure there was no fire but you kicked but!”  
Raphael sighed and focused on making sure that they weren't seen as he was led closer to the run down part of the city. At least he was right in guessing his brother was here instead of out in the forest. Unfortunately it seemed that he was in much more trouble than what he had guessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one down and it's a long one! I am thinking of Water's Flame and continuing on with part three of the series so that's a thing.  
>  So if anyone wants to see any particular scene from this series then don't hesitate to tell me I will draw it.  
> Anyway enjoy the new chapter and expect the next one in one week.


	45. Lead the Way

Growling lowly in warning Raphael scared off another adult mutant. According to the children leading him to his feral brother they had to go through the heart of the mutant city within a city to get there. So far they had come across five other mutants and all of them had been confrontational and borderline violent, especially to the children acting as his guides. It was as if they were afraid that the kids were going to actually pose a threat to their living, which was abysmal to begin with.  
With a final glare at the strange amalgamation of creatures and sand he turned his green eyes to the children beside him. The young girl still had his hand captive and she was walking particularly close to his side. Every time they were met with another mutant she would draw a little closer and squeeze his hand tightly. It wasn't hard to see that she was scared, and she wasn't the only one. The twins were practically attached to his legs at this point and the infant was currently cradled in his free arm.  
The was just grateful that all the mutants so far were deterred by a vicious sounding snarl or growl. Unfortunately they weren't even near capital of the mutant city. To make matters worse the children were in horrible condition and each step they made caused his heart to break a little bit. They hid it well but he was hyper aware of each minute wince and whine.  
Taking control of the situation he started to gently pull the children an abandoned train station. Of the buildings around it seemed the most stable and the tree growing into the side of the building offered shade and bedding in the form of leaves. At first the kids were confused but as they passed into the threshold of the darkened building they near went into hysterics.  
Raphael did not even try to keep hold of June but he was pleased that they did not go very far. Instead he went the rest of the way in and turned most of his attention to Angel. Feeling her forehead it was clear she had a fever so the shade was probably welcomed for what little relief it provided.  
“Ty, tap my shoulder once if you understand me.” he told the monkey, thoroughly squashing the moment of stupidity he felt and was rewarded with a firm tap.  
“Great, I'm not talking to myself then. I need you to guide me to Aquafire, I'm not risking the kids waning health to bring them to the center of this place. We will go and free him and bring him back here.” A furry tail wrapped around his neck and another firm tap told him that Tantarone agreed with him. Without looking he used his fanned out tail to pull a bunch of fallen leaves into a pile where he layed the baby down.   
After making sure that she was comfortable he turned his attention back to the three older kids standing confused at the door way.   
“Hey, I'm not going to force you or anything, you'll have every chance to leave. However I am going to ask you three to stay here. I'll be back, hopefully soon, with Aqua and some medicine if I can find any.” The young mutants could only stair at him with a varying range of emotions swirling in their eyes. So his gave them a reassuring grin and looked to the little mammal on his shoulder.  
“Alright Ty, lead the way.” Using his arm as a spring Tantarone took off, flying through a hole in the roof. Following his lead the red frilled mutant used support beams to jump off of and through the hole. Taking to the roof tops he trailed after the winged mammal without much incident, completely in his element. Now all he had to do was free an injured dragon from where ever he was and find medicine for four wounded and sick mutant children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed last week and that this one is so short, school has been a bit hectic lately and I haven't had much time to work on it. I may not be able to post anything next week eather but we will just have to see.  
> Anyway enjoy the new chapter and expect the next one in one or two weeks.


	46. Burning Rage

Bouncing over the streets Raphael was surprised at the shear amount of mutants roaming the from building to building. He recognized two so far which did notice him but thankfully did not recognize him. The further he went the worse the buildings seemed to become. He halted when Ty made a tight circle in the sky as he vaulted up the side of a football stadium. Allowing the little monkey to land on his shoulder he crouched and crawled an all fours to the edge of the roof.   
His jaw dropped a the sight before him. There stood Spiderbytes only he was at least three times the size he was when he last saw the spider mutant. Slowly he crept around the top ridge of the stadium keeping his frill pressed to his head to avoid it catching the mid day light. He watched with growing irritation as the mutant gorged himself on enough food to almost feed the entire community and the starved mutants continued to bring in bag loads of food.  
He felt his irritation take a sharp dive into anger when a particularly young looking wolf bird mutant brought in a whole cooked deer only to be roughly tossed into a wall for having kept an apple. The larger black and red mutant yelling at the poor teen.  
“I keep all you freaks safe and this is how you repay me! By trying to smuggle your payment to me? If it weren’t for me the government would have captured and experimented on each and every last one of you. Or even one of those frog freaks would have killed you without a second thought!”   
Raphael paused in his movements to glare at the mutant.  
'Kill? How dare that overgrown bug, he has no right to say that about his family not to mention the gall he had at saying he was protecting the smaller mutants. Protecting them wouldn't include tossing them around and starving everyone!' He fumed silently this time taking the a path towards the massive mutant only to force himself to stop. His pupils nothing but slits as thoughts raced in his brain. He couldn't fight him head on. Rolling behind a bench as the mountainous mutant turned his way he stood flattened against the ground, unmoving. Even if he could the spider would just come back.  
Red eyes passed over his hiding place without pause. Peaking up over the silver metal he spotted a large opening just behind the massive mutant, an escape point. There was no stopping the venomou- venom. Taking the lack of many eyes turned to him Raphael silently raced to the stairs that lead to hallways in the stadium walls. It could be easy if he could get Mikey to come and even just scratch him Spiderbytes would be stopped for good.  
The hallway became broken and opened up to the scrambling mutants running to deposit all their “payment” No, Mikey would never but if he could get a hold of some of that venom he could do it. As the Massive mutant turned towards him once again Raphael jumped and buried his claws into the cement above an opening, escaping notice easily. If he could dip his claws in that venom then one clean swipe would spell the end of a life.  
Something truly primal burned in his veins as he started running towards the exit. His chest felt like it was burning up. That was no longer a being just doing what he could to survive, no Spiderbytes had long over stepped those bounds. He paid no mind to Tantarone who swiftly took to the air as small puffs of golden flames escaped his bared teeth. Green eyes aglow with feral rage in the shade of the cement walls. No, Spiderbytes had to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long pause in updates as well as how short this chapter is. I had wanted to spend time with family and friends before I had to go back to school. So now I'm back!  
> As before if you want to see any particular moment in series just tell me and I will draw it.  
> Within the next two or three chapters I will be moving on to the next part of the series. The story is not ending, it's just time to move on to the next section.  
> Any way enjoy the new chapter and expect the next one in one week.


	47. Elderberries

The burning fire in Raphael's chest cooled the farther away he got from Spiderbytes and the more he started to feel sick with himself for even thinking of actually killing someone. He forced himself not to dwell on in favor of keeping track of Ty's quick direction changes. By the time they had gotten to the farther reaches of the he was actually a bit concerned his chest while no longer burning it was considerably warmer and tight feeling, but that too was shrugged off in favor of his trapped brother on the ground.  
There the dragon was laying down on the hard concrete sidewalk a slightly glowing chain wrapped around his snout. He looked worse for where with dried blood cemented to his scales and scuffs of cement dust dulling their gleam. The mutant couldn't help the sigh of relief when Aqua turned his head in his direction. Checking once to make sure no one was around he made his way to his brother and grinned down at the slowly standing reptile.  
“It looks like you got yourself into one fine mess. You manage to avoid capture for what four years and in one night Spiderbutt manages to tie you down? For Shame bro. For shame.” He taunted with a chuckle one that turned into a laugh at the look he received. It was Donnie's patented are you stupid look, it had been so long since he earned that.  
“Ok, ok just hold on a minute I'll get you out of there.” He gripped the chain around his brother's muzzle and pulled only for it not to budge. His smile was quickly wiped off his face when he realized that the chain was not going to budge. He tried cutting it with his claws, bashing it with a stone, picking it's lock, and even biting it. No matter what he did the chain refused to gain even so much as a scratch.   
Carefully studying it's surprisingly intricate placement he noticed that it wrapped around his brothers head more like a horses bridle than a muzzle. There was even a strand coming off around the back of his neck like reins. The liquid metal around his neck had gained a strange looking ornate clasp at it's end that attached to a separate glowing blue chain holding him to the wall.  
The sound of talking made both Raphael and Aquafire stiffen and look to the source of the voices, frills lifted to their peaks. Shaking his head the dragon headbutted Raph in the chest away from him.  
*Leave! I will think of something to get out but they cannot find you! You're more useful not being an unknown. Now go!* His voice was strained and muffled from the chain keeping his mouth clamped shut. Not wanting to leave his brother he opened his mouth to argue only to get it forcefully knocked out of him by another head but to the gut.  
*Go I will not tell you again!* Aqua screeched and Raphael reluctantly complied.  
“I'll get you out of this just hang tight Aqua.” He received a short nod a final shove, this one more gentle and disappeared up the railing of the building just as three mutants rounded the corner. He wanted to stay and watch but Aqua was right, he was much more useful in this situation as a wild card. Tantarone landed on his shoulder and looked at him expectantly.  
“Keep an eye on him and keep me updated. Think you can do that for me Ty?” The little monkey bobbed his head sharply and took off to circle above the dragon from a safe height. Mad at himself for essentially abandoning his brother he took off back towards where he saw old drug store. He was hoping something was still good that he could bring back to the children, if not he was fairly certain he found some elderberries growing on it's side anyway. It was better than nothing.  
Raphael snarled quietly when a loud angry roar erupted from behind him and he forced himself not to immediately turn back, Aqua was more than capable of caring for himself. He noticed at least two younger mutants duck back into an old grocery store, frightened by the roars. He noted that they too were in deplorable condition. An angry sigh and continued on. The entire population of this place needed to fight back against Spiderbytes. The idea of just killing the overgrown mutant was starting so become more and more of a good idea.  
Landing with a roll on the empty street Raph entered decaying drug store, making sure that the overgrown bushes were indeed elderberry plants and not something like nightshade and was pleased that they were indeed the safe berries. All he had to do was poke his head into the building to know that there was nothing in there that would even be remotely safe. Dust coated the darkened rotting ground, even more elderberry bushes growing up through cracks in the tile ground. These ones were heavy with berries unlike the ones outside that had been practically shredded from desperate mutants.  
Raph wandered inside confused yet grateful that these bushes had been untouched. He froze when he saw what he could only assume was the reason. Leaning over the back counter was a slightly melted skeleton of some kind of cat mutant if he had to guess. All the medications were tossed all over the place.  
Ivy twisted between it's ribs, holding the skeleton upright and acting as some kind of demented bouquet. Raph shook his head and looked away. It was obvious that this person had died a long time ago, maybe even before He and his brothers had been born. The Kraang had been around long enough. He didn’t want to but he was grateful for their death, especially if it meant that the other mutants avoided this place leaving it to be over grown with elderberries. Taking off his mask he plucked as many berries as he could fit within it. In the end he had enough to make a paste for the infant. He made a mental note to return back here with something bigger so that he could provide an actual meal for the children.  
Tying off his mask he checked to be sure no one was around when he left the building, it wouldn't do to have mutants swarm the area and completely wipe out the precious source of infection fighting and immune system boosting berries. With no one to see he took back to the roof tops and made his back to the warehouse with the tree inside. He hoped that they decided that he was trustworthy enough to stick around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter this time! Not much to say on this one so if you want to see any particular scene from this series then don't hesitate to comment and tell me, I will draw it.  
> Anyway enjoy the new chapter and expect the next one in one week.


	48. You can eat that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of part 2  
> This story is not ending and it will be continued on as usual next Saturday.  
> Untill then enjoy the new chapter and if you want to see any particular moment from this series then do not hesitate to tell me I will draw it.

Hooves clicked against the concrete ground as June paced around the old warehouse. Her good wing would shift on her back and she would start fussing with the brother's clothing much to their irritation.  
“Why are we still here?” Bruce asked the elder girl and James nodded along.  
“Yea, usually we would be long gone by now on your orders, what's different this time?” June paused in her steps and staired ahead of her like the wall would give her answers to her own confusion. It had been nearly and hour since Razerfang had left and besides saving them from the human gang and saying he was related to their dragon there really was no reason to trust his word. Maybe it was the way he left them in charge of the situation, they could leave at any given moment he hadn't even tried to stop her when she pulled her hand from his.  
She sighed and looked over to where Angel had entered a fitful slumber though it was still more peaceful than usual.  
“I don't know.” She admitted to the twins.  
“I just, I guess felt safe when he was around? Like how Aqua felt safe.” her face burned red when the only response she got was James starting to laugh. Bruce glared and smacked his brother on the head.  
“Don't laugh I felt that way too! Besides what reason would he have to help us in the first place? You know how it is here 'trust no one, the only one you can count on is yourself' Why would Razerfang go against that?  
“Maybe because that mindset is wrong.” All three children jumped and snapped their attention to one of the windows above them in fright. There silhouetted by the sunlight was Razerfang. They watched in awe as he fluidly climbed down to them using one of the support pillars. He landed in a crouch and simply sat down rather than move any closer to them.  
“Good to see you decided to stick around, I was worried that you wouldn't.” They saw him empty a red cloth of some little black round things onto his tail fin. June started to creep closer as he pulled some kind of blade from a strap on his left leg. He glanced at her and beckoned her to come closer. Though wary she did slowly followed by the twins.  
They were immediately both disappointed and confused at little round things that Razer was smashing into paste with the blunt of his blade. James was the one to ask the question that they were all thinking.  
“I thought you were getting medicine? What are those gross things?” Razer chuckled and held out an unmashed one to them.  
“This is an elderberry, they are edible and grow naturally in New York and there is an old drug store absolutely over run with them. They also help fight infection as well as boost the immune system. They're not the best but they will do.” Now really impressed Bruce gingerly took the offered berry and tried it. He made a face but did not spit it out.  
“Yea it's kinda bitter raw but we don't really have any sugar to cook into it.” June eyed the mush and her hunger made itself known just looking at it. She couldn't remember the last time she or the boys ate anything. Any food they found mostly went to their leader and what was left went to Angel.  
“That's not a lot of berries.” She muttered “You need to give it to Angel.” With a shake of her head she pulled the twins out of the way so Razer had a clear path to the slowly waking infant.  
“Well that was kinda the plan, after that we wait for night fall and then I'll take you all to the berries. Go ahead and eat something while we wait.” All three children gave him irritated looks and June was the one to snap.  
“Eat something! There is literally nothing here!” She yelled at him and completely ignoring the wails of Angel. Razer just shook his head and focused his attention to feeding the baby.  
“Well that green stuff under your hooves is called grass and it is edible, probably even healthy for you being a deer and all. You boys could eat those ants in that ant hill it would make a decent meal for you. Turn over some rocks maybe you'll find some grubs. See if you can catch a pidgon or two I ran into around one hundred of them just on my way here. I can start a fire and we can cook them. Trust me there is a lot to eat around here.”  
He stood rocking the slightly content child and gave them grin.  
“I know you guys didn't know any of this but you have to believe me.” He shuffled more leaves into a pile with his tail, uncovering some earth worms as well as more grass. Beckoning the trio over they came to sit with him on the pile.  
“Look, I was exactly where you guys were, looking for food in any trash bin that there was hoping to find a scrap of something. But then I realized that there was plenty to eat in the city.” James shook his head and poked the earth worm in disgust.  
“But people don't-”  
“We aren’t human, at least not any more. We don't have to follow their rules. Heck their rules often do us more harm than good. June you're a deer, do you know what deer eat?” He quizzed her and she looked away and pulled up some grass.  
“Grass, at least that's what they were doing in that tv show.” Razer nodded and looked to the twins.  
“And you two are pangolins, an animal that my- a friend of mine is obsessed with. They eat insects. Then again we are mutants you may be able to eat just about anything. All I know is that I start to get sick when I eat most types of plants that humans can eat.” Razerfang watched in relief as the three children decided to trust what he said and actually eat the grass and earth worms at their feet.  
He didn't even try to stop the smile growing on his face as after the first tentative bite they started to dig into what was around with a renewed vigor.  
“Hey take it easy, and try not to eat so much so fast you'll get sick and remember that I'm taking you to the elderberries tonight where you can have more.” Disappointed they did as told and slowed down and forced themselves to be picky on what they ate. He eyed a small earth worm and decided to try giving it to Angel figuring that she was part bird. He was pleased to find that she didn't hesitate to devour the wriggling invertebrate.  
Sighing contently Razer leaned back against the tree and looked up to the leaves letting the golden light illuminating the red and green leaves bathe his frills in luminescent blood red wherever the light touched them.  
It was getting colder and food was becoming scarce. The trees were already changing color and he couldn't help but wonder just how many mutants would survive the coming winter. Especially the four children around him. The sound of distant yelling made him glare at the leaves. With Spiderbytes around the chance of any of the smaller mutants surviving was extremely low.  
This was all just a massive mess and none of the mutants were strong enough to stand against their 'leader'. A slight shift in the leaves altered the position of the light glowing off his frills and he silently marveled at that. Still finding sunlight and the blue sky incredible after living in the sewers for so long.  
Green eyes gained an appreciative gleam as their owner noted how the leaves of the tree were useless on their own but together were the single most important thing to the tree's life. Black pupils became slits as the thought made him realize something incredibly important. Alone no mutant was strong enough to take on Spiderbytes but they were hundreds to his measly one. Aqua taking on Snakeweed and winning had probably sparked hope to the mutants that maybe their leader could also be taken down. If he could set the seeds of revolt in their minds.  
Razer closed his eyes and grinned, he could start a Revolution.


End file.
